Crave
by MissQ
Summary: Dr. Quinzel never thought she'd be face to face with the infamous Joker, let alone fall in love with him. Her life is turned upside down as she follows behind the Clown Prince of Crime's footsteps and wrecks havoc into Gotham City. Harley POV.
1. Chapter 1

Just thought I'd start a fanfic on the fascinating relationship between the Joker and the lovely Harley Quinn. Hope you like it and always feel free to leave any comments or review, Thank you! xx

I do not own any of the characters. This fiction is written purely for the enjoyment of the reader. All copyrights go to their rightful owners.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want this case?" Dr. Weis asked me for the hundredth time that week. "You only just begun working at the Arkham Asylum a few weeks ago."

"I'm more than positive." I smiled at him. I was honestly excited to meet a notorious psychopath. It was the kind of sick thing psychologists dreamed about. Being able to confront one of them and not to mention, the worst of them was like a lollipop for a five-year-old.

"Very well." Dr. Weis gave a defeated sigh. "Remember that the guards are just outside the door if you need anything."

"I won't." I patted him on the shoulder.

My black pencil skirt and red blouse were suddenly itchy and I had to adjust my wardrobe. I was highly anxious and it showed. Dr. Weis smiled at my eagerness and stared at me for a second longer than comfortable before walking away.

"Okay, Harleen, here we go." I coached myself.

I stared at the man on the other side of the glass as he hung his head low. His overgrown green hair fell over his forehead, covering any facial features. His arms were strapped tightly to his abdomen thanks to the white straight jacket. I've been warned repeatedly over the past few days to pass off the case of the particular psychopath in front of me but I insisted. How could I refuse a chance to research one of the greatest and craziest criminals through all of Gotham?

I straightened my white lab coat and fixed my name tag that read "Dr. Quinzel" in big, bold letters. With a quick swipe of my credentials through the machine and a swoosh of the large metals doors, I entered the interrogation room. The room was dark aside from a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. A single table sat in the middle between the clown and I. I cleared my throat but he failed to look up.

"Mr. Joker. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I'll be your assigned therapist from now on."

The Joker finally, yet slowly, peered up at me. There was an elongated smile on his painted face. I had read in his file that he agreed to sessions with therapist as long as he was able to apply his infamous mask. His eerie smile released a gasp from me and the Joker let out a deep chuckle, revealing his grill.

"Scared?" he whispered. He watched me carefully as I took my seat across from him.

"No." I answered honestly. He studied my face for any sign that I was lying, however, my face did not falter. The Joker was going to need more than a smile to frighten me.

The Joker waved his hair away from his face with a twist of his head. "I'm surprised. Everyone o' my old therapists have run away scared after one session." He started to laugh then.

"Mr. Joker. Get yourself together. I am not afraid of you and I won't be running away either, you can count on that. You're not the first patient and won't be my last."

"That's a shame," Mr. Joker pouted. "I'm kinda jealous. I'd hate for ya to be swept off your feet by another one of these maniacs." His head swirled from side to side, almost hypnotizing me.

I gave him a crooked smile of my own. "Oh trust me Mr. J, no one in this asylum interests me other than you at the moment."

His forehead rose in amusement. "Mr. J." He tasted the name. "I like it. What shall I call you?"

I straightened the black frames on my face.

"I know, I'll call you Harley Quinn, like the Harlequin."

I shook my head. "I don't like nicknames Mr. Joker."

"And why's that Pumpkin Pie?"

I sneered which only encouraged a smile from the pyscho in front of me. This session was going nowhere, fast. I had to get back on track and squeeze any kind of information from the Clown Prince of Crime. I retrieved a paper from the Joker's file. He eyed it curiously. "Whatcha' got there?"

I ignored his comment and cleared my throat. "Mr. Joker- "

"Call me J, Harley."

"Mr. Joker," I continued, wishing to call him no such thing. "What can you tell me about your parents?"

The Joker's sudden frown revealed I had struck a nerve. Perfect. "My what?"

"Parents. You know mom and dad."

"I know what fucking parents are!" He spat at me. His green hair fell back to shield his crystal blue eyes.

I swallowed. Oh, boy. The thing was he did scare me. It was true, every one of his last therapists quit on him. I, however, did not plan to. In most cases, psychopaths were simply misunderstood people who needed a helping hand. That's why I chose this career. I knew first hand what it felt like to slip into darkness and how relieving it could be when someone helps pull you out. I would be lying if I said I didn't jump on the opportunity to be the Joker's psychiatrist. If I could possibly get him to rehabilitate, I'd be a god in this asylum. Not to mention all the credit from the media.

I didn't want to aggravate him. The last thing I needed was for him to shut me out. "Can you please tell me about your past relationship with them?"

The silence stretched between us. I was positive Mr. Joker wasn't going to answer but then he suddenly began to laugh maniacally. His laugh sent chills up my spine but I was unwilling to let him see how uncomfortable I was.

"I'll tell you what Pumpkin. I'll make ya a deal." Mr. J scoot even closer to the table standing between us and leaned in close. I could now decipher and read the tattoos on his face.

"I'll tell ya my darkest secrets but in exchange, you gotta give me one of yours." He smiled.

I scoffed. He wasn't serious, was he?

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You don't trust me? Think I'm gonna run off and tell the other prisoners?"

" I don't have any secrets." I finished off by crossing my legs and my arms over my chest. He took conscious notes over my movements it seemed.

"Everyone has secrets. Let me guess yours." He waited as if to build up the anticipation. Mr. Joker cocked his head to one side as he spoke. "Dr. Harleen Quinzel: Orphaned.. Death of parents unknown. Previous diagnosis of partial insanity."

My cheeks grew hot and red. How could he possibly know that information? Not even some of my closest friends knew some of the things he threw at me. I couldn't hide nor deny any of it. He already knew he hit it right on the nail.

"Bingo." He smiled.

I was fuming. Incredulous about how the Joker now knew the recesses of my heart. Things that belonged to only me.

"So what's your story?"

I studied my nails, suddenly interested in my French manicure. "I thought you knew all my secrets. How about you tell me?"

Joker smiled. "Oh, I missed a detail or two."

My eyes narrowed at him, wishing to put a stop to his little antics. "What are you trying to do Mr. Joker?"

He gazed lustfully at me, biting his bottom lip. "You really want me to answer that? "

There was a stare-down with Joker. Neither one of us spoke. He could clearly see that I was agitated but he made no sign of being condescending. "Mr. Joker. The point of my visit isn't for you to analyze me or sling sexual innuendos at me. I'm here to help you and channel the locus of your… criminal ways."

"I don't need ya' help toots." His voice lowered to a whisper.

I stood up, ready to end the therapy session. "Everyone needs help Mr. J."

"You wanna help me? Get me outta this straight jacket." His eyes were menacing and entrancing all at the same time.

"Maybe next session." I picked up the paperwork on him and before I could exit the room, I noticed the way his head hung, almost defeated. My heart dipped. "Maybe, Mr. J."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"How are you feeling today?"

The Joker looked up at me through hooded eyelids. "How does it look like it?"

My mouth formed a straight line. I didn't like the days where he shut me out. It was hard work with him in those particular days. I tried anyways. "You want to describe your emotions to me?" I was cutting to the chase. I knew the Joker wouldn't appreciate it if I beat around the bush.

"You really wanna know?" He rasped.

"Yes, Mr. Joker, I'm here for at your disposal." Good, this was good. We were getting somewhere. I folded my hands I'm front of me.

"Anger, incertitude, sorrow... lust." His eyes twinkled a bit under the small light.

I cleared my throat. He was the Joker, it was in his nature to mess with people. "Care to possibly explain the reason behind every one of those emotions?"

A lifeless smile stretched on his lips. "I'm angry... because there's not a day that I don't get my ribs kicked in by the guards. I'm uncertain if I'll get to see another day. I'm sad, well... 'cause there's so many banks to be robbed out there and I'm stuck in here. As for lust..." He paused, his stare penetrating me.

I wriggled in my seat, causing Mr. Joker to laugh. I bet my discomfort was a show to him. The blush creeping itself across my cheeks was inevitable. I mentally reprimanded myself for being flimsy and unprofessional.

"How did you know I was diagnosed?" The questioned spilled before I could stop myself.

Joker cocked his head fro side to side. "I paid a guy."

"What guy?" I urged now that the question was out.

He stopped his rhythmic movement. "Ya know, in the cells, trades do not go unpaid. If ya wanna now the answer to your question you're gonna have to give me something in return."

"A secret?" I prompted. My sarcasm caught me off guard. I was never so unseemly around my patients. But, something about the Joker led me to crack my shell open. It made me vulnerable.

"I was thinkin' maybe a kiss."

I blinked. I could not help the laugh that escaped my throat. "Did you always flirt with your therapists Mr. Joker?"

He broke a small smile. "Just the really pretty ones."

The Joker's flirtatious remarks never failed to make me feel _something_. Maybe it was the fact that I was single and had no one to compliment me. It couldn't be that, considering various of my co-workers or simple strangers on the street complimented me. Maybe it was the fact that the Joker was the last person I would have imagined flirting with me. The sheer absurdity of it was comical in itself.

"Well," I smiled, picking up the empty notebook I had brought to jot my notes. "It's not working."

Mr. Joker feigned pain in his chest. "You're bruising my ego Miss Harleen."

"Oh am I? I do apologize." I rolled my eyes.

"So sincere."

"Coming from a criminal who, most likely lies his way through life." I fiddled with the papers inked with all the information of the clown himself.

"Its a living." Mr. Joker's voice lowers a notch. Anyone would have dismissed it but I noticed it all too well.

"Why? Why not go to school, aquire a job and work to make a living. The way every other normal person does?"

He gives a humorless chuckle. "I think it's established that I'm far from your typical 'normal person'."

I shake my head lightly. "Oh, there's no doubt about that."

A silence stretched between us. It was really uncomfortable. I hate feeling to belittled under the Joker's stare. I find myself racking my brain for a question or anything really to break the quiet itching to be shattered. The more I think about it, the harder it becomes to talk. I knew if I tried to speak, I'd only stutter. Years of speech college courses would be useless if I tried to utter a word at the moment.

"Tell me about yourself."

His request caught me off guard. There was an intense fire behind his blue eyes. It unnerved me but I managed to reply anyway. "What's there to know?" You pretty much know my deepest secrets, but I didn't add that part.

He must've read my mind because he smiled. "Tell me something I don't know. What do ya do for fun?"

I snorted, instantly blushing from the horrible sound. I fumbled with my glasses, straightening them on my face even though they were perfectly aligned before I touched them. The Joker, on the other hand, simply watched me, an amused expression splayed on his pale face. He was probably getting a kick out of my embarrasment. "I don't have time for fun." I finally spoke.

Now, the Joker looked confused. Why's that?"

"Im too busy working. Working is fun for me."

At that response, the Joker tsked. "Such a shame. A young broad like you, stuck livin her days workin'?"

"Its a living." I throw his words back at him.

He smirks for a second before it drops and his solem face returns. "Call me if you're ever ready to have some real fun."

A laugh in spite of myself. This guy was too much. He rarely let a remark go by without it being a crack.

I decided to continue the little charade he was playing. Maybe that would shut him up and take this therapy session seriously. "Believe me, I will."

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I entered the usual room Mr. J and I shared. I had a few sessions with him before today but he was having a particularly bad week. He'd usually give me one word answers and then not reply at all the rest of the day.

I smiled when I noticed his hands were free from restrain. I had bargained with the head of the asylum; I'd get her a new piece of information on the Joker. If the Joker didn't reveal something I didn't already know, my head was on the line. I'd surely get fired. I was going to get a secret out of him no matter the cost.

"You're looking good Mr. Joker." I sat across him.

He stretched his arms above his head. His muscles bulged at the movement and I caught myself staring at his arms a second longer than normal. Dark tattoos decorated his pale skin and I was surprised at my deep urge to trace them. "Feelin' good baby."

I gave up on reprimanding him about the nicknames. If I was going to pry something out of him, I needed to be as amiable as possible.

Anger radiated off of him. "What'd you need to do to get a guy like me off the jacket?" His mood had switched immediately.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Nothing Mr. Joker."

"Oh," he feigned belief. "Don't tell me no one dipped their wick in your pot in exchange."

I glared at him. Where the hell was that coming from? Instead of thanking me, he was insulting me. "I'm not that type of gal Mr. J."

The Joker studied me for another second. Possibly deciding whether I was telling the truth or not. For the moment, he rose his eyebrow-less forehead, and sat back in his chair. His arms went behind his head, acting like a pillow. "So what's new Pumpkin?"

It was insane, the way he could shift between moods so easily. It was frustrating yet strikingly interesting. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little about your past?"

His tongue pushed against the inside of his cheek, avoiding my gaze. I took that moment to appreciate his God-given good looks. Sure, he was a bit on the peculiar side but that made him exceptional. I blushed at my own thoughts.

"Whatya' wanna know?"

"Tell me about a time when you were a kid. Your best child-hood memory."

He laughed. "Best childhood memory? You gotta be kiddin me."

"What's there to kid about?"

"Where do I start? A kid being beat every day of his goddamn life by his father. His mother being a drug addict, never turnin to him for any kinda affection."

My mouth dropped, never imagining he'd tell me that. Something twisted in my stomach at the hopeless expression on his face. Now I understood why he'd probably tattooed 'Damaged' on his forehead. He had to know though, that he wasn't the only damaged person on this Earth.

"I was bullied a lot in school. I was a little tubby back then and all the pretty, popular girls used to pick at me every single day. I'd get shoved into the bathrooms and they would hurt me Mistah J." My lip trembled just thinking about it. "Then in middle school, I bloomed faster than the other girls. The boys would bother me on a daily basis. One o' them even tried to-" I stopped, fearing I'd burst into tears if I continued.

My eyes finally met the Joker's and for a second, I could have sworn we communicated something unspoken. His face was wrathful and complex, his mouth parted a bit so that I could only see a trace of his grill.

My cheeks flushed, I was embarrassed by what I had just confessed to him but he had opened himself up to me. A successful woman like me didn't have the perfect life. Maybe we weren't all that different. The only difference was he was behind bars while I was free to leave the asylum.

He didn't apologize for my past. Not that he had to. The Joker didnt look like the type to share condolences.

"What's your favorite color?"

Once again, Joker had caught me off guard. Before I could think twice, I answered, "Green."

This caused a grin to stretch across his face and hand through his hair. "Good taste." He purred.

I didn't want the attention on me any longer so I quickly returned the question in his direction.

Joker pretended to think about it thoroughly. He finally settled on the color purple. It was a nice choice. I could see how well it contrasted against his hair.

"Is it too late?" I asked before I could chicken out.

"Hm?" He urged.

I scratched my cheek, but reprimanded myself for being so twitchy. I was beginning to hate how uneasy I became around the Joker. He was completely unpredictable, as was every single patient in the asylum. However, not all inmates had the notorious and deadly repuation trailing behind them. It's true. At some moments, I was scared of the Joker. He was a murderer for gods sake. Not to mention an unbound one today. I had to trust him though and I hoped I had spurred some trust in him toward me.

"To live a normal life?"

I studied his instense expression. "Even if I had the chance to, I wouldn't."

The gears in my head spun. Was he really that derranged that he wouldn't give up his insanity for an opportunity to live a conventional lifestyle? I really couldn't blame him though. To live every single day without worrying about consequences, fulfilling your deepest desires at the expense of anything or anyone. To be… free. Why should be trade his untameable mindset for one that is confined by social standards?

"Knock knock."

His unqiue voice jolted me out of my own thoughts. The Joker inched his head to one side, a smile across his face. In a way, it looked like he was trying to figure me out. His eyes narrowed while his grin only enlarged, almost as if he was happy he had come to a conclusion about me.

"What?" I found myself saying.

Mr. Joker shrugged carelessly, shifting his attention to the dull scenery outside the window. The light emitting through the cloudy sky provided a gray glow to the Joker's white face. It was hard not to state at him. I would give a million dollars to know what he was thinking. Most psychopaths refused to let you inside their complex minds. It was like an itch dying to be scratched. As a woman passionate of her career, I craved to dig inside the heads of other people and link the puzzle pieces together.

A beep interupted my train of thought. It came from my watch. I glanced at it, realizing that my session with the Clown Prince of Crime had come to an end.

My face fell as I gathered the usual notebook I carried to every session. The Joker and I had taken a giant step today. He finally told me a small peek into his past. Now, however, I had to cut our time off. Aware of his unpredictable moods, I was sorry to say he might not be so open next time.

"Leaving so soon?"

Feeling a trace of disappointment and frustration, I snapped. "Well, I'm afraid I do have other patients to attend to."

The Joker nodded in understanding, pouting. "I'll see ya later then?"

I smiled. I always preferred this version of Joker. The friendly, unenclosed and distinct variants of the clown. "Count on it."


	4. Chapter 4

The rain tapped against the window violently. A storm had crawled itself into the city of the Gotham, casting a dark, gloomy scenary. It was only 5 o'clock when I sat in the usual room with the Clown himself but outside, it seemed as though night had fallen. The thick gray clouds were doing an excellent job of hiding the sun behind them.

The Joker lay across the bed I had set up for him. The past few sessions with him had been successful and his good behavior was increasing so, I decided to have a small comforter fixed inside the room. I couldn't help but smile as the Joker splayed across the mattress, folding his arms below his resting head. "Thanks Doc." He crooned.

I blushed a bit, although I wasn't sure why. "No problem. I'm here to help and make these sessions comfortable for you in any way that I can." Is that why I did this?

"Oh Doc. Always thinkin' of everyone's well-being." Was he being sarcastic? Even if he was, why was it bothering me?

I decided to ignore the questioning thoughts. "So," I switched the topic. "What's on your mind today Mr. Joker?"

He shifted on the mattress, moving his face toward the window. I couldn't see his face; the window provided no amount of light. It was completely dark in the room besides the dimming bulb on the lamp. His shadow was the only visible thing but I was okay with not being able to see him. In a way, the darkness provided an intamamcy I couldn't really explain and yet enjoyed.

"Nothin."

My forhead wrinkled. "Nothing at all?"

"That's what I said." he replied amusingly.

"Surely you must have a thought-"

The Joker cut me off. "Why can't you be satisfied with nothin? Hm? Have you ever had an empty black void in your head?"

"I..." I didn't know how to respond. Foolishly, I told him, "Please tell me something Mr. Joker. I have to bring something back to my supervisor."

The moment I finished my sentence, the rise and fall of the Joker's inhaling lungs stopped. My words most likely caught him by surprise. I instantly regretted telling him that but of information. He didn't need to know that. I guess I was desperate for anything considering I hadn't brought the head of the asylum any useful information about the ex-convict. I had to report evidence that I was indeed receiving new data on the clown Prince proving that my therapy methods and excercises were indeed working. If that wasn't the case, they would be removing me as the Joker's psychologist and replace me in a blink of an eye.

After a moment, the Joker's breathing returned. We were both silent, the only sound emitting from the droplets of water against the window.

"Sometimes I forget I'm just a psycho patient and you're the hunger-driven leech. " He rasped.

I shut my eyes, wishing I could take back my last words. "Mr. Joker. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just have a goal I need to meet professionally if I can stand a chance of remaining your therapist."

"Don't gotta explain yourself Doc. We both know why we're here. You want somethin to take to your boss? Start writin."

I couldn't contain myself as he began talking. I scribbled feverishly while he went on to describe some memories from his childhood. It was amazing. The dark and twisted past the Joker had endured. Slowly, I began to understand him. Everything was making sense. The miniature yet clear connections everything had to the person he had finally become in the present. I was someply fascinated by him.

By the time he finished, I had filled four pages out of my notepad filled with his story. I found myself breathing profoundly, as if his confessions had been a drug injected into my bloodstream. I was on a high.

The Joker on the other hand, showed no emotion. His gaze remained fixated on the rain.

"Mr. Joker?"

When he didn't respond, I continued. "I know it seems impossible but I truly believe you can redeem yourself. It'll take some time and effort but with my help, and further sessions, I know we can accomplish redemption and possibly, sanity. "

The Joker released a chuckle. "You're the only one who commits so much faith to that possibility."

I swallowed. Did he really think he was a lost cause?

Before I could speak once more, the Joker turned to me. "I'd appreciate goin back to my cell now Doctor."

"But we still have thirty minutes left." I tried to reason with him but the Joker quietly turned back to the window, refusing to speak another word.

I sighed, knowing I'd lost him again. He was gone mentally. Even if I forced him to stay for the remaining time, I knew he wouldn't bless me with any more information.

I called for the guards, who roughly pulled the Joker off the mattress, violently hauling him away. The ache in my chest watching him being dragged away so carelessly pained. Joker had been through so much in his life and it didn't seem to go any better for him. I knew he was paying the consequences for his actions but I couldn't help but feel I wasn't helping. No one was.

"I'm sorry. " I whispered to his now phantom presence.

* . * .

My black stilettos echoed throughout the walls of the asylum. It was unusually quiet that day. Most of the time, the crazies would be yelling to be let out. I glanced at the patients that were visible from their bulletproof glass cells. Tiny holes drilled into walls so they could receive oxygen in those tiny chambers.

I found the man I was searching for. He was wearing his usual Arkham uniform, blue sweatpants, but he was shirtless. His toned back was arched forward while he stared at the floor below him. Mr. J's arms rested on his knees, his body pressed against the wall. My heart ached seeing him like that. Sunken.

I instantly missed his cheerful smile. it bothered me to see the isolated and collapsed side of him. My job was to help these criminals not only leave the life of crime but to find happiness and redemption.

I cleared my throat but he didn't look up. I tried saying his name but that didn't cause a movement from him. His green hair was disheveled, hiding his face as it fell down his forehead.

"Mr. J." I whispered. Thankfully, this time, he gave me the satisfaction of galncing my way. The sides of his face were purple, swollen and bruised. I covered my mouth, stifling a gasp. "Who did this to you?" I demanded to know.

His mouth turned into hateful grin. "You did." He snarled.

"M-Me?"

"You Doctors are all the same person. Tryna' fix everybody. Some of us are beyond help."

The tiny light in his cell illuminated only half of his body, the other hidden by the shadows. The imagine was dark and somber. My insides twisted with remorse and guilt. Every horrible feeling imaginable. "No one is beyond help Mr. Joker."

I could barely he hear him as he countered the way he obtained his bruises. "They strapped me to a cold table and they stuck a fucking needle into me. I got sleepy." He paused, remembering the events. "Then they placed two machines to my head. One of em' told me this would help me get better. They shocked me. They asked me stupid questions and when I wouldn't answer, they upped the voltage."

How could they do this to him? I knew about the practices of this Asylum but I thought the shock therapy had been banned some years ago. Apparently, there was some subtle things being practiced. I wonder if Dr. Weis knew about it, or worse, if he was a part of it.

I sat on the floor, tucking my dress below my legs. I pressed my hand to the glass separating us, wishing I could comfort him. Now, I had to settle for verbal communication. "I'm here for you, Mr. J."

Mr. Joker looked away, shifting his gaze to the opposite wall. I understood he thought I was to blame what was happening to him. After all, every doctor in the asylum was a team. We worked together to help rehabilitate every patient. Some doctor's methods and beliefs differentiated than others however.

An hour had passed but I stayed in my place by Mr. J's cell. He didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Either way, he had to know I was with him. If those doctors that hurt him were considered the good guys, then maybe I just happened to be one of the bad ones.

.


	5. Chapter 5

I had requested a few days off from work. Today would be the third day since I had stepped foot in the asylum. I wondered how he was doing. Since my absence, he had a temporarily assigned therapist. No one informed me who it was but I hoped they were fit for the job. Being the Joker's therapist required subsidiary patience, and an evident understanding of his convoluted mind and personality.

If I were being honest, I highly doubted anyone could achieve such understanding of the Joker. It took me weeks to reach the relationship I had built with him. My boss was ecstatic when I presented my pages of ink, words straight from the Clown Prince of Crime. A promotion, she proclaimed. Gladly, I accepted.

I still wasn't sure why I took so many days off. The back of my mind always suggested an answer but I pushed it as far away as I could. That couldn't be it.

In a quick motion, I removed my glasses, carelessly throwing them on the coffee table. Something else. I needed to focus on something else.

I reached for my cellphone and scrolled through my contacts. Most of the names belonged to co-workers or distant family members. However, there was one name that stood out amongst the rest.

Liam Warren.

Liam used to be a close friend of mine back at the university. We both longed to gain a degree in psychology. Halfway through school, he decided he wanted to transfer schools. I always kept brief contact with him until I moved to Gotham. I never confessed my feelings for him, positive my love was unrequited.

My finger was suspended above his name on my tiny cellphone screen. After a quick war with myself, I pressed down.

A simple text.

' Liam, this is Harleen Quinzel. I was wondering if you would like to meet up at a coffee shop here in Gotham? Maybe 6 o'clock? '

Send.

My phone vibrated after a few seconds.

' Harleen! It's delightful to hear from you again. I'd love to meet with you. How about the shop by Main St.? See you there!

-Liam '

I grinned, tossing my phone on the sofa cushion. This was good. I needed a life outside of work. Outside of _him_.

…..

Steam rolled off the cup of coffee in front of me. I drummed my fingers against the table, nervous to be reunited with my old friend.

"Harleen."

My clumsy hands shook and spilled the black coffee over the table. "Oh, geez!"

"I'm so sorry!" Two pair of large, calloused hands began cleaning the mess with a few napkins.

My eyes drifted to find an extremely familiar handsome face staring back. His genuine smile reached his kind brown eyes. His blonde hair was now cut short and the beard was new. "You're okay." He reassured me.

"Liam." Was all I could manage to say.

"Hello Harleen." We exchanged a tight hug. He smelled of soap and mint.

"It's been so long." I snuggled up to his chest. I didn't care if it was appropriate or not, it had been some too stressful past weeks. His arms provided much needed comfort.

"Too long." Liam let me go and examined me. "You look exactly the same since the last time we saw each other."

"Except for the dark circles." I joked.

Liam shook his head. "You look beautiful Harleen."

We finally took our seats in the small booth. Through the window, the sun was beginning to set, giving the coffee shop a yellow-orange glow.

"Where do you work now?"

"At the, uh, Arkham Asylum."

"Wow." He pulled on his collar. "That's a pretty intense place."

I stared at my now empty mug. "No kiddin'." I wondered what the Joker was doing or thinking about. Why was he even on my mind while I was on a date? This guilt had to come to an end.

I took the opportunity to really look at Liam. His unwrinkled brown suit, his thin framed glasses and his satin tie sitting perfectly in place in the center of his chest. He was the perfect guy, honestly. The kind of guy you brought to your mom and introduce as your fiancé, I knew he'd make an excellent husband and father. A perfect life with the perfect guy, living in a possibly perfect neighborhood.

A guy like him would be good for me. Stable. I needed stable right then. With my thoughts always escaping to think about a certain psychopath, I wanted someone to keep me grounded. Liam was my man for that.

"I'm so glad you contacted me Harleen. You don't know how many times I tried reaching out to you but never had the courage to."

I had forgotten he was there. "Really?" I blushed.

"Yes. I know this might sound anomalous but I've already waited months and it cannot wait another second." Liam extended his hand to grab my own once more. "I've been in love with you since-"

My cellphone vibrated frantically on the table. The white screen glowed, letting me know who was the one attempting to contact me. It was one of the employees at the asylum. Before I could convince myself to reject the call and listen to what Liam had to say, I picked up the phone I politely apologized to Liam and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Doctor Quinzel? This is Max from Arkham Security. We need you to come in immediately." Max's voice was uneasy.

I glanced at Liam and decided to take a few steps away in case he could overhear the conversation. "What's this all about? I requested a few days off. Can't one of the other psychiatrists take care-"

"It's the Joker ma'am."

I hung up.

"Liam, I have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled my lab coat on, my heels tapping against the tile floor. Almost sprinting, I finally arrived to the Joker's cell. I gasped when my eyes met a bleeding guard on the ground, his eyes still open. After the initial shock of the gruesome scene, I turned my attention to the man with the emerald hair, battling with several guards. About four men were needed to contain the Joker on the ground, his chest pressed against the hard surface. He was yelling something indecipherable, still struggling for his freedom.

"Doctor!" Someone yelled.

I was pulled back from my thoughts.

"We need your help!" A cherry-faced guard insisted.

I shuffled closer, making sure to move around the dead body. "W-what do you need me to do? Just- just leave him alone, you're hurting him!"

"Doctor he's insane. One minute he was in his straight jacket and the next, he had stabbed the guard with a shank he created. I need you to talk him down. We've been- keep holding him men- we've tried sedating him but he's not responding to the drug. We need you to talk to him."

I nodded, almost absentmindedly. Slowly, I stepped forward and knelt so that I was almost level with his lean frame on the ground. "Mr. Joker?"

He stopped grappling when I finally spoke directly to him. The Joker's breaths were heavy, no doubt from fighting the retrains for a while.

"It's me Mr. Joker. Harleen Quinzel."

He still didn't respond. The only sound emitting from him were his angry pants.

"I'm going to need you to allow these men to escort you to solitary."

He jolted in the guard's grasp on a last attempt for liberation. Clearly he didn't like the idea of solitary confinement.

I couldn't see his face through his shield of long, wet hair draping over his face. I knew it was full of rage though, his eyes dilated.

The Joker's stillness provided a window of opportunity to administer another needle into his arm, introducing a new round of antidote. This time, his body went completely limp and his breaths lessened with every passing second.

"Alright, let's take him in." The guard grunted, standing up and taking the Joker with him. He could barely stand on his own two feet, additionally needing assistance from the guards.

My heart ached at the sight of him, defeated once more. This wasn't like him, far from it. The Joker emanated power, narcissism and intellect. I wasn't sure why it hurt so much to see him being helped to simply stand.

My head snapped to the remaining three guards, all sweating. From fear or the strenuous exercise, I wasn't sure and I didn't care. "What is wrong with you people?!"

Their wide, confused eyes turned to me. "Doctor?"

I pointed to the absent Joker. "There was no need for you to do that."

"Doctor, he killed a guard, he-"

"What did the guard do? Surely he tempted and mocked the Joker. He doesn't just transition to that angry state out of nowhere. Not anymore. Your friend was most likely looking for trouble and now because of that, he's dead and a poor, sick patient is being sent to solitary."

Agitated, I stepped over the dead body once more, my heels dipping into the red pool. As I walked away, my heel stamped a bloody trail behind me.

I followed suit, demanding entrance into the Joker's new cell. My promoted position allowed me in without a discussion from the guards.

"Holler if you need something." He provided.

I sneered at him. "Just close the goddamn door."

He did as he was told, the door shutting with a loud bang. I was left alone with him. Really alone. Not a danger of someone walking in or listening into our conversation.

The quiet was deafening.

The Joker's body sat on the tiny, old cot. His arms were tied once more inside a straight jacket.

"Joker?" I whispered, inching toward him. I was afraid. Frightened that he was gone. I had worked so hard to rehabilitate him and for once, I felt like I was close. This whole predicament was endangering everything I had worked so hard for. All this could have possibly caused him to mentally return where he started. "Mr. Joker?" I tried again.

His face was still not visible through his green strands. I was surprised to find an itch to carefully brush his silky emerald hair out of his face, in hopes to see his fervent crystal blue eyes.

"Yes… Doctor?" Music to my ears.

I sighed loudly. "Mr, Joker." I smiled, relieved. "Are you okay?"

He cracked his neck. "I dunno'."

Was I losing him? His voice sounded so distant. "Are you still there?"

He knew what I meant. "Yeah." He croaked.

"Were… were you planning to hurt someone with the weapon you made?"

His small laugh rose chills through my body.

"Yeah." He repeated, I could see the gleam of his grill from my standpoint.

I swallowed. "Who?"

He finally looked up from the floor, twisting his hair away from his face. "You."

I was unexpectedly unsurprised by his response. It was normal for a psychopath patient to want to hurt their doctors. It was a defense mechanism. When they truly felt being rehabilitated, they found the new segment of their lives unfamiliar and sought to hurt out the person they thought responsible. In this case, me.

The question came out before I could stop myself. "Did you plan to kill me?"

He chuckled, cocking his head from side to side.

That was enough of a response for me. "Do you hate me?" I wasn't sure why I asked that. If he did or didn't, it didn't matter. I was his Doctor ad most likely, he felt he was being imprisoned by me.

"Hmm…" He seemed to think about it, his lips turning to a tiny pout. His fiery gaze met my eyes, and now, I felt like I was the one who was incarcerated. "Maybe I hate you, maybe I love you. Maybe I want to kill you. Maybe I want to f*ck you." A wide grin stretched on his pale, seraphic face.

I couldn't help the blush that snuck its way onto my cheeks. My entire body was on fire.

"Mr. Joker..." I inhaled profusely, fighting with a strand of my hair that wouldn't stay in its place. I refused to look at him and rather perfered to watch the floor. I knew he was staring at me, I could feel the burning brand of his entrancing eyes on me.

When I finally gave in to The temptation, I was baffled to find I found someone else sitting on the cot. It was still the Joker, yet, it wasn't. I was seeing him in a new light.

My body boiled and froze all at the same time and he was the one causing the addicting sensation. I liked it.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

His attention turned to the ceiling now. "Better make it quick, Doc. This place gives me the creeps."

I knocked on the metal door, signaling the guard that I was ready to go. "Count on it. I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again."

A few days later, I found myself strutting toward my favorite place. Room 17. I had bribed my supervisor to allow the Joker out of solitary confinement. I would bring her a big, juicy chunk of the Joker's life into writing and present it to her. It was awful, the way a woman was willing to gift a man leisure in return for pieces of his mind.

I was exceptionally nervous to meet with the Joker today. I wasn't completely sure why. The last time I had seen him was in his solitary cell. I promised I would get him out and never allow anyone to hurt him again and I planned to go through with the oath.

I pressed the Joker's files close to my chest as I neared the door of our usual therapy room. Before the guards allowed access to the room, I quickly brushed my hair out of my face and straightened my lab coat. I gave the guard the nod of my head and he instantly opened the door for me. Unusually, my heart sped up at the sight of my patent sitting across the table. His arms were strapped to his sides but a smile was etched onto his face, unfazed.

Slowly, I took my place across the table and set my files down. "Good morning Mr. Joker." I smiled cheerfully at him.

"Doctor Quinzel. I simply live for these moments with you." He was obviously grateful I had done my share of the deal to provide his old cell back. Either way, his comment caused me to blush.

I grinned, trying to hide what was in my pocket. A little token I had brought just for him.

He noticed my actions. "What'cha got there huh?"

Giving up on concealing the gift, I presented it to him. "Its a little kitty." A plush animal I had been keeping since I was a little girl.

"So thoughtful." He countered.

Suddenly, an image splayed itself into my head. It was me. The Joker was sitting across the table just as he was now. However, in the middle of our therapy session, I leaned across the table between us, my ponytail falling over my shoulder. Slowly, he leans over as well and our lips are inches away from each other. I could almost feel his hot breath touching my lips.

I was back. The unexpected day dream I had conjured made me feel uneasy and I nervously brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I knew it was impossible for the Joker to read my mind but for some reason, I felt as though he had.

The Joker shifted in his seat as he spoke. "I need you to get something for me Doctor."

"Anything- uh- yeah."I didn't approve of the way I had so confidently and quickly answered him.

He showed no sign of hesitation when he said, "A machine gun. I need you to get one for me."

My mind raced. "A...machine gun?"

A goofy smile stretched on his face, giving a breathy laugh. Now I wasn't sure whether it was a joke or not. I stared directly into eyes to hopefully find my answer there but I only found darkness. I knew then without a doubt that he really meant what he had asked of me. The question now was if I was insane enough to go through with it. Clearly, the Joker was a psychopath but one that sadly had to live in this awful asylum. No one deserved that. Especially not him.

I didn't care why or how he intended to use it, but I ultimately decided it didn't matter. I would provide anything he wanted at this point.

"Alright." I exhaled.

Amusement spread into his face, most likely not expecting to hear the response I had provided him. "Alright?" he rasped.

I nodded. "I'll get you the gun."

...

My fingers trembled as I flipped through the files on my desk. I stopped only to reach for a tissue to wipe my sweaty forehead with. It was purely coincidental and a bit lucky that I didn't get caught sneaking the machine gun into the asylum. It hadn't been easy but I did it. Just as I had promised, I gave possession to the Joker. I had no idea what he wanted to do with it or what he had planned but I knew someone was going to die.

It was too late to regret what I'd done. I had to trust the Joker. It was all I had left to do.

The loud bangs outside my office caught me off guard, causing my hands to flinch while my files hit the ground, papers flying across the room. Before I could instinctively make a run for it, the door to my office burst open. An extremely tall man stood there glaring down at me.

Without a second thought, I burst from my chair, ready to flee. He, however, was too quick for my unmatched stealth. His large, meaty hands wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground. "Let me go!" I yelled to no result.

My heart pounded against my chest. This had to be _his_ doing. On no, what had I done?

I begged for the stranger to release me but he ignored me as he continued to lug me down to the basement of the asylum.

My eyes widened at the scene before me. The Arkham patients had been set free and a heap of bloody, dead guards decorated the floor. Frightening men with masks punctured the walls of the asylum with bullets. It was a disaster.

As soon as we got to the mildly lit basement, the tall man flung my body into a bed. It was where the doctors performed electroshock therapy. The cold mattress pressed against my legs prompted goosebumps across my shaking body. I struggled against their strength, trying to gain my freedom but it was nearly impossible against their brute force.

"Get off of me!" I insisted, pushing against their weight but they managed to hold me down. The men instantly restrained me with the leather bounds meant to hold a five-hundred-pound man.

"Boss!" one of them called. "We got her!"

I stopped fighting the against the bounds when the footsteps sounded.

"What do we have here?" His familiar voiced echoed through the walls. My eyes travelled up, his upside down face coming into view. The Joker snatched the lamp and inched it closer to my face, his blue eyes peering into my own.

He stared at me silently, almost assessing me. I could feel the bounds around my wrists bruising my sensitive skin. I had no idea what he planned to do with me now that he had escaped his cell. My mind wandered to the horrible and gruesome possibilities. "I helped you." I begged him, hoping it would trigger some reason into him.

The Joker's hair fell over his face as he scooted closer to me. His cheeks and forehead were covered with a thin sheen of sweat. "Helped?" He asked, incredulously. "As I recall, Doctor, you only managed to erase a few memories. You left me in nothing but a black hole of rage and confusion." He fisted his hands on either side of my head, continuing to smack them on the bed.

I shut my eyes, the sudden gesture startling me. How could this be happening to me? Just this morning, I had completed my usual routine. Cup of coffee to start off whilst listening to an orchestral symphony. Next, I dropped off some dry cleaning and picked up an interesting book from the local bookstore. Now? My life had spiraled out of control in the span of a few hours.

 _It's all your fault._ I kept repeating in my head.

"Oh," he breathed. Joker reached for the electroshock contraptions, studying the one in his purple gloved hand. "But you're not going to get off that easy."

I shook my head. "What are ya gonna do? Are ya gonna kill me Mistah J?" Formalities didn't matter anymore and neither did hiding my natural born Brooklyn accent.

His towering body stood beside me, allowing me a full view of his bare, tattooed torso. "I'm not gonna kill ya." He turned the electroshock machine on and it purred with energy. "I'm just gonna hurt ya. Really, really bad."

No, I wasn't going down this way. I was stronger than I or he believed I was. I had to prove that I wasn't the weak woman he thought me out to be. "You think so? Well I can take it."

The Joker didn't respond. Instead, he placed a leather belt inside my mouth, such a courtesy from him. Without further distractions, the Joker placed either contraption on both sides of my temples, sending thousands of volts running through my body. I jolted and seized, attempting to scream but the belt he placed in mouth rendered my shrieks useless. Fire burned throughout me but I came to discover it was exactly how Mr. J made me feel. The electricity that I experienced in his presence was amazing, and this, this was nothing compared to the gratifying inferno he created for me.

The burning finally stopped.

I opened my eyes and spit the strap out, my lungs gasping for oxygen. My hazy attention turned to the missing man above me. Where was he? I frantically studied the room but everyone was gone. I let my head fall back onto the bed, exhausted from the strain my body had endured.

"Doctor Quinzel!"

I was too tired to respond to my name being called. My mind simply wandered to the unexpected event. This had my name written all over. The events were my fault. The destruction of the asylum, the death of the guards, and the escape of the patients. Even then, I found myself not caring. I was glad everything happened. Surprisingly, the only thing that caused pain in me was the fact that I would no longer go to work and see him.

"Harleen!" Dr. Weis exasperated, unstrapping the constrains. "Are you alright?" Worry showed in his forehead as he visually examined me for any injuries.

"Where did he go?" My hoarse voice questioned pleadingly.

"Who?"

"The Joker."

"I-I don't know. Harleen, we need to get you to a hospital." Dr. Weis attempted to get a hold of my arms but quickly snatched it away.

"No!" I exclaimed, already swinging my quivering legs off the bed. "I need to find him."


	7. Chapter 7

I listened intently to the police scanner. I knew he was bound to commit a crime soon, since he was locked up for so long. It had been days since the escape at Arkham Asylum but I had an obsession to find him. Luckily, my boss figured it was from the experience I had lived with the capture and electroshock therapy but it was far from that. I couldn't sleep, think, anything really. All my mind cared to relish in was the Joker.

I tapped my nail furiously against the table. I was going to find him. I kept repeating that mantra in my head and I believed it. No matter what it took, he was my number one priority now. How was it that one man could take my life over that way?

It was then that it hit me. I was in love with him.

A small tear shed from my eyes, leaving a trail down my cheek. I had fallen in love with my patient.

I rested my head on my arm. "I love you." It sounded even more insane when I said it out loud.

"Over. We got a purple Lamborghini speeding down Main Street. We need back up. Copy?"

My head shot up. _It's him_.

The cops continued to make informative exchanges but the sound soon faded away as I sprint out the door. My boots clacked against the cement steps as I trudged out of my apartment building. I had no time. Retrieving my car from the garage would take precious seconds, not to mention, I had not even remembered to reach for my car keys on the kitchen counter.

The sound of a motorcycle on the curb caught my attention. The man driving it was parking as I ran toward him. Catching him off guard, I pushed his weight off, letting him crash onto the floor. He grunted as his body crushed against the cold road. I didn't bother to mutter any apology as I climbed on the motorcycle. I revved the engine and without a look back, I sped away.

The brisk, chilly air slapped me across the face and hair causing it to blow crazily behind me. I swerved every car and ran three red lights but refused to care. I was almost there. I couldn't think of what would happen if I missed this opportunity to come face to face with the Joker again. I rode faster at the mere thought of the possibility. Cars honked at me and I almost collided with a truck before I leaned left and missed the bumper by a few inches.

Main street, I was there. I could hear the distant sound of police sirens. Thankfully, I spotted the shiny purple car in question speeding own the road. My heart beat accelerated at the mere sight and thought of him being so close to me once again.

He made a sharp right turn into an empty street where the sirens completely disappeared. The engine of the motorcycle roared as I inched closer to the car in question. I eventually evened out with the Lambo and my blood burned as I met his striking face.

When he finally noticed I was beside him, he turned his face back to the road, removing the sight of me with his hand.

I groaned in frustration _. No. things were not going to end that way._

Immediately, I managed to speed up and move in front of his flashy car. I glanced back to make sure he was still behind me before I swung the motorcycle sideways, allowing it to fall beneath me. I placed my feet on the vehicle as it scraped along the road, slowly coming to a stop. In a second, I was off the thing and standing. He was going to get away over my dead body.

I stood firmly in the middle off the street where the Joker came to a screeching halt.

Overcome by rage and desperation, I slammed my hands on the hood of the purple sports car. "You're not going to leave me! No!"

He muttered something before he removed himself from the car, carefully walking towards me.

"I have completed every test you have thrown my way!"

The Joker looked at me incredulous, almost confused. He was now dressed in a black button down and slacks and a silver, glittering blazer. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his glorious tattoos and body structure.

"I have proven," I continued. "That I love you." My voice trembled, the tears in my eyes begging to fall.

"I am not someone you love." He growled. "I'm more of an... Idea." he clapped his hands in my face, making me blink. "I carry out my will according to my plan and you are definitely not part of my plan."

His words stung and reality was beginning to set in. I couldn't let it, wouldn't. I instinctively reached my hands out to touch his face. "Let me in, please. I won't hurt you."

The joker backed away, laughing. Yet, as soon as he caught eye of the tear rolling down my cheek, his cackle died down. Sadness spread across is features before the anger in his eyes set in. In a quick second, the Joker swung his arm back and toward me, tossing me to the ground. I gasped, my hand moving to my stinging cheek.

 _He hit me. How could he?_

A few more tears shed from my eyes. The slap didn't hurt as much as I thought it had a few seconds ago. What pained me the most was who the action had come from. My mind was having trouble wrapping around it but I didn't have time to let it set in because the Joker was now climbing back inside his car.

Panicked, I brought myself back to feet, clumsily shuffling back to the car. I stuck my hand inside the driver's window and gripped his leather enfolded steering wheel. "Don't." I pled.

The Joker's knuckles whitened at the sheer intensity of his grip, clearly annoyed with me. Soon, the irritation in his face subsided, replaced by curiosity. A devilish grin appeared on him and without looking at me, he motioned his head to the passenger seat. "Get in." He instructed.

Without a second thought, I dashed to the opposite side of the car, letting myself inside. I had barely closed the door before Mr. J floored it, sending us flying down the street.

I struggled to catch my breath, unconvinced of my current where about. I was with him, finally.

I had also just confessed my love to him. Maybe I was just as crazy as he was, if not more. I fought the smile on my face, unconditionally happy. Mr. J made me happy. I turned toward him, ready to let him know how blissful he made me but was stopped short when the car halted. I peered out the window to find an old factory.

"W-where are we?"

"You wanna ask questions or get out of the car and follow me?" Without allowing me a chance to respond, the Joker was out the car and moving toward the eerie factory.

I followed him, both our shoes crunching above the we made our way to the entrance.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as J pried open a rusty metal door.

He stepped inside, a growl escaping his throat. "What did I say?"

Quickly, I shut my trap, not wishing to ruin whatever he had planned.

I walked behind Mr. J, up along a high set of stairs. The building was quiet aside from our feet echoing among the metal staircase. We came to a stop and as I looked over a metal railing, I caught the sight of numerous vats filled to the brim with green liquid. A strong, putrid smell infiltrated my nose. I almost gagged but restrained. Before I could say anything, Mr. J spoke up. "Welcome to ACE Chemicals!"

ACE Chemicals? Why would be bring me here? Was he going to kill me on the spot and hide me body inside? Many more invoiced questions sped through my head.

The Joker watched me expectantly, his mouth slightly open.

"What is this place?"

"This," he pointed. "Is where I was created. "

"Created?"

"I had just pulled a robbery joint. Millions of dollars. " J gripped the rusty green railing, smiling at his memory. "Bat was after me. I hid in here but he found me. We went at it. I was so close to cuttin his throat with my blade. I got distracted for one intsy second and bam!" He clapped his hands for effect. "He threw me over and down I went." He whistled to illustrate his fall and finished off with a comical 'poof'.

His eyes demonstrated he was there, fighting with Batman once more, and not actually standing with me. When his story finished, he glanced at me, surprised and it was like he had completely forgotten I was there.

He cleared his throat and continued. "And that's how the stud in front of ya was made." He extended his arms to present his glorious tattooed and dangerous self.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say.

But Mr. J shook his head. "Don't be. It was the best thing to ever happen to me." He stared into my eyes for a moment and I could feel a silent message travel between us but I couldn't decipher it. "And," he continued. "It could be the best thing to ever happen to you."

I swallowed. "I could think of one thing that could top that."

Mr. J refused to look at me after my comment. Did he know I was talking about him?

"You and I Harley," He leaned against a bar, watching the scene below us. "We're the same. You seek danger, freedom, deliverance." He stepped away and strode to where I was standing.

Mr. J circled me once then twice before stopping in front of me. "I could give you all that." He leaned in to brush his soft red lips against mine. His voice was low And raspy now. "And more."

I almost leaned into his mouth but he tore away. "How badly do you want to be mine?"

There it was. The million dollar question.

How badly did I want to be with him? Did I even want to be with him? Was I setting myself up for a miserable life by sticking to this lunatic? I was drawn to him since day one, I knew that. Ever since, he's invaded my thoughts. Almost every second of every day. I lusted after him at some points but maybe that was all. I was simply physically attracted to him. But something churned inside me. It was more than physical. It was mental and emotional. Mr. J understood me and I understood him. We had ugly pasts and both experienced the harsh environment of an asylum. We definitely weren't that different. The only thing that differed us, basically, was the fact that he had embraced his instantly. When I… hadn't.

"Very badly." I found myself saying.

"What was that?" Mr. J cupped my chin and I almost melted at his touch.

"Very, very badly."

Mr. J smiled and I almost gasped. It never failed to amaze me.

"Would you die for me?"

I glanced at him. The answer came easy to me. "Yes."

He thought for a moment before he continued. "Would you live for me?"

My answer remained the same.

"Don't," he pointed his index finger at me as though he were reprimanding me. "Don't say this oath thoughtlessly. Say it. Please…"

"Please." I murmured, wanting only to appease to his every wish.

He held my arms and directed me toward the edge of the platform we stood on. I glanced below, finally seeing the vats of green acid boiling. This was it. I would no longer be Harleen Quinzel. Psychiatric doctor. Woman who always kept her thoughts stashed away. Freedom. It called to me.

I let myself fall. I fell for days, weeks it seemed. Memories flashes through my head as I plummeted down. Hot liquid enveloped me and burned my skin, I tried to scream but all I could accomplish was swallowing the liquid. I attempted to swim up but the chemicals held me down, almost as if it were trying to kill me. I struggled for a while and finally decided to accept my death. My body limped and I began floating down. A loud splash filled my ears but my mind was slowly fading to try and figure out what it was. Blackness overwhelmed me and all I could think about was the burning on my skin. Yet, a soft pressure on my lips had me returning back to consciousness. I opened my mouth, clinging to the oxygen I was now granted.

Mr. J's blue orbs shined as he beheld me. I smiled weakly, suddenly feeling a rush of ecstasy running through me like adrenaline.

Mr. J leaned over to endow another kiss and I greedily allowed him. His delectable tongue moved with mine, tasting every bit of me. When he released me, he let out a booming laugh. I cupped my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me.

This was it. I made a promise to him, an oath and I swore on my entire life that I intended to never break it.

….

My head throbbed, generating a painful groan from me. My hand went to my head, attempting to soothe the agony pulsating through my brain. The piercing light flashing my eyes instantly made me regret opening my eyes. "Mmm." I grumbled. Memories of what had happened were hazy. It didn't matter, I was fine now. I was laying in the most comfortable, heavenly bed I ever had the privilege to enjoy.

I groaned again but this time, it was from pleasure. My hand travelled along the blood red satin sheets not really realizing that they weren't mine. Outside, night time had immersed the city. Inside though, the room was illuminated by bright lights. That's when I noticed the beige and gold wallpaper, the gold crown molding and the enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

I could have been way more amazed by the luxury of the bedroom if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know who it belonged to. I sat upright, the sheets falling down my torso, revealing my naked torso. On top of all the confusion, I was naked.

A knock on the cherry wood double doors frightened me and I pulled the covers back to hide my exposed body. One door opened and inside walked the Joker himself. I glared at him, confused. I was definitely dreaming, I decided. I was having a sick dream, or fantasy – I wasn't sure- about my patient.

"I'm dreaming." I croaked out loud but I began having memory flashes. I had found him driving down Main Street and he had ordered me to follow him to the chemical factory. I was falling, falling, falling…

"Th-this isn't a dream, is it?" I asked cautiously, afraid to hear the answer that started with an 'Y'.

The Joker ignored me as if I wasn't sitting in his bed at all. He was showered, in a new attire and now, gold chains hung from his neck. I drooled over his amazing body and style. He stepped to the mirror and brushed his hands over his wet green hair, also adjusting his chains. "You're awake." He didn't look at me for a second but when he did, my heart jumped

"Where are my clothes?"

"What'ya mean?"

"I'm naked." I blushed, I wasn't sure why.

"I had to get you out outta' your sticky clothes. Can't have ya ruin my sheets" He noticed my troubled expression. Joker smirked and went back to fixing his flawless hair. "Don't worry babe, nothing I haven't seen before."

Joker came toward me and sat on the mattress. His hand reached to touch my hair, taking a strand into his fingers. I finally noticed the blue stained strands falling down one side of my shoulder. I quickly investigated the other half of my hair, displaying pink hues. "Wha-what?"

This time, I considered my pale skin, matching the man sitting across from me.

"The chemicals." He said it like it was the answer towards all my questions. It probably was. "Do you like the new you?"

"New me?"

"Yes." His voice was a whisper now. "Harley Quinn. You can finally be mine. "

That's right. I was now a new version of myself. The "Joker" version so to speak. I could no longer go about my normal life or back to work at the Asylum. The Joker extended his hand toward me and I let him caress my cheek.

"I sent my man Rocco to get you some new clothes and a few pairs of shoes, didn't know your size so I told him to get one of each. They're all in that closet." He pointed to the large walk-in closet on the other side of the room.

"Where are we?" My voice sounded different.

He waved around the room. "My mansion."

"Mansion?" Of course, he was a millionaire.

The Joker nodded. "Get dressed and I'll give ya a tour of the place." He was seemingly excited, like a little boy ready to show his friends his new toy.

He left me alone once again and I sat there, maybe a few second, minutes or hours. A million thoughts raced through my mind, each one wanting to gain dominance. I clenched my head, needing the voices to stop. I was in the Jokers house. I couldn't believe it. This was my life now. More importantly, this was my life to share with his.

I threw the sheets away from me and strode to the closet. It was filled with suits, dress shirts, jackets. Everything. It was all color coordinated. I never expected the Joker to be a neat kind of fella. He probably had someone do all of this for him. Hired help, sworn -probably threatened- to keep quiet about his whereabouts.

A red flannel stood out and I quickly paired it with too-short distressed jean shorts. My feet slipped into white sneakers. The Joker entered the room a few minutes later, a smile etched to his glorious face.

"Ready to see our house?"

 _Our_. It still surprised me every time he mentioned it. The Joker began from the third floor and worked his way down. He showed me the gym, which by the way was one of the three places he spent most of his time at home. The home theater was humongous and so was the top of the line kitchen.

"This place is huge. How come they haven't found you yet?"

"It was used to be a planation back in the day. I remodeled the inside, not so much the outside." He smiled. Of course, it had to appear like this old plantation was still abandoned. "But, that only gave me a reason to build this." He opened a set of double glass doors, revealing an indoor pool. A gasped, feeling like I was in an undersea wonderland. It was decorated with shells, mermaid statues and a blue sky painted on the domed ceiling.

Joker pulled me along, arriving to the end of the tour. "This," he waved at another door. "is the front door." He mocked. "You must never walk out of it unless it's with me, understood?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "And where would I go?"

"I'll punch you into next week if you do. Do not disobey me. Understood?" His finger was pointed, inches away from my face, like a father reprimanding his child.

"Yes, sir." My voice was so small I cleared my throat.

A loud bang came from the door next to us. Rocco quickly appeared from the kitchen and went to answer the door. I guess he was a butler too. Before the Joker could send me away like I knew he was about to, the person who previously knocked now entered the house in a frenzy.

I gasped when I saw the person walk into the foyer.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Weis greeted Mr. J with a long smile. "Hey, good to see you again Mr. Joker."

"Hiya Robert." Mr. J said in return.

They shook hands, ignoring her presence for a bit until Dr. Weis turned his stare at her. He didn't seem a bit surprised to find her there. "Hello Harleen."

"Ah, ah, ah." J intersected. "It's Harley now."

How could this be? How did they even know each other? Was Dr. Weis also somehow responsible for Mr. J's escape from Arkham? All those questions whirled inside her brain.

Dr. Weis nodded in understanding and inched toward her. "Hello Harley."

At his proximity, Harley scoot back, bumping into a table behind her. A silver vase wobbled from side to side until it finally shattered on the marble floor. Harley gasped, jumping away from the pieces now strayed.

"Well," Dr. Weis cleared his throat. "it's nice to see you again too."

Mr. J shook his head before directing Dr. Weis to head to the living room. When Dr. Weis was out of sight, Mr. J turned to Harley. "Clean this up!" He hissed at her before stalking away.

Dumbfounded, Harley bent over, carefully picking up the remnants of the vase.

"Need a hand there?"

Harley shrieked, releasing a shard that had formerly been in her grasp. A young man, maybe late-twenties, appeared by her side. He was really handsome in a baby-face kind of way. He was dressed in a dark brown suit, along with a black button down shirt, opened to expose his chest. I eyed him suspiciously, his style seeming all too familiar.

"Um, no, I got it." I whispered, still unaware of the identity of the stranger.

As if he hadn't heard my response, the man kneeled beside me and proceeded to pick up the mess I had made. We both dumped the pieces into a nearby trash can until he finally revealed his name. "I'm Nathan by the way. Call me Nate."

I coughed. "Harley. Quinn." The name still sounded a bit foreign on my lips.

"Pretty name. I guess it only makes sense for a pretty woman."

I almost rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment. "Thanks."

"You a friend of the Boss?"

I dusted my hands, regaining my upright posture. "I guess you could say that." I wondered if he knew Dr. Weis. "Hey, do you know Dr. Weis?"

Nate laughed. "Yeah, he's my uncle."

My eyes widened at the discovery. "Uncle huh? Do you know how Mistah J and him met?"

Nate shook his head, seeming puzzled. "No actually. I know my uncle has known him for a while now but I met the Boss only a few months ago, right before they slammed him into Arkham."

"Harley!" My name bellowed across the hall. My feet instinctively oved toward his voice without hesitation. I abruptly halted when a dozen pair of eyes landed on me. Several men in black suits sat around the different chairs and sofas set around the living room. Some placed their drinks down on the coffee tables in order to give me their full attention. I shifted uncomfortably inn my spot.

It wasn't until Mr. J called me forth, that I willed myself to tear my eyes away from the men and gaze at the one and most prominent man in the room. His green hair stood out amongst the blonde and brown headed males.

Mr. J stayed in his seat but I stayed standing next to him. "Fellas, this is Harley. She's gonna' be livin' here from now on. She's the lady of the house. Harley, these are my henchman."

Some of the henchmen nodded their heads in greeting, while others ran their lustrous eyes up and down my body. I shivered in my place.

Mr. J narrowed his eyes at them. "Harley belongs to me." He stated demandingly. "No one touches her. If one of you buffoons dare to even lay a finger on her…Well, let's just say I'm dying to break in my new shot gun." With that said, he took a sip of his liquor.

With my attention back to the henchman, I noticed none of their gazes on me anymore. Ha. Mr. J scared them shitless.

I smiled, proud that Mr. J had put them all in their place. I bent over, placing a light peck on Mr. J's cheek. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna get somethin' to munch on." I could sense his stare on me as I exited the room.

Once I was secluded in the kitchen, I blew out a puff of air. I had survived the introduction with his henchmen. Those men out there risked their lives every day for Mr. J. They weren't just friends, they were defenders. Sure, they were employees but I held the upmost respect for them for fighting to keep the love of my life safe.

I reached for the refrigerator and preceded to remove ingredients that typically went on a sandwich. I examined the cupboards in the kitchen until I finally found what I was looking for. I poured myself a glass of red wine and placed my meal on the granite island. I sipped the red liquid as Mr. J's laugh rumbled through the walls. I smiled, a wave of euphoria bursting in my chest. I was home.

…..

"Remember when the pyscho from 306 almost burned down Arkham?" I couldn't breathe from the amount of laughter coming from myself. Mr. J had to leave to take care of some business and left me under the watchful eyes of his most trusted employees. Instead of staying in my room like he'd asked me to, I ended up in the living room chatting up a store with the guys.

Dr. Weis was just as 'bout as drunk as I was. "You mean Scar-Face Jimmy?" He laughed as well. "I'll never forget it."

We passed around the tequila bottle, each person taking a shot. The tall bottle was almost empty but everyone managed to get tipsy off of their turns.

"Alright whose next?" I yelled. We had been exchanging stories as well as shots. I poured another cup and downed it quickly, scrunching my face at the taste. I hadn't remembered the last time a drank but tonight seemed like the best night to do it in celebration of the new me. No longer didn't I care to be the shy and reserved Harleen. I was finally free to be whoever the hell I chose to be. I was born and raised in Boston and my roots were now dying to be released. The loud and obnoxious side of me was apparent even more so with the help of alcohol.

"Miss Harley, I think it's about time we call it in for a night." One of them said.

I frowned. "Why? What time is it?"

Nate looked at his Rolex watch. "Three a.m."

They all began to stand up, saying their good-bye's and 'see ya in the morning's. As they filed out of the living room, they thanked me for the wonderful time.

"Wait," I said and they all stopped in their tracks. "Where am I s'pposed to sleep?"

The men gave each other reluctant glances.

"What?"

Rocco spoke first. "I assume it'd be with the Boss?"

I gasped. "What? No, no, no. We're not- I mean, I don't even…" My alcohol induced mind wasn't letting me speak clearly.

I hated the pity on their faces. Nate's face, however, was unreadable. "We, uh, gotta go." They all shuffled away before I could speak another word.

Leaving the mess untouched, I sauntered away, maybe to find a spare room. Disoriented and dizzy, my feet dragged against the red carpet of the third floor hallway. I didn't even remember climbing the stairs. My hands brushed the wall, trying to find my way through the darkness. Why was it so dark? Why did it feel like feet weren't touching the floor?

I had to focus. Find a room where I could sleep. There was no way in hell I was sleeping with J. He was probably the type of man to choke you in his sleep.

My hand made contact with a door knob and I twisted it open. More darkness met my eyes but as my sight adjusted, I could make out shapes. Specifically, weapons. There were guns, machetes, and grenades.

I reached for a combat pistol, feeling it in my hands. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it'd be. I swooshed around, pretending to point the gun at an enemy. "Hold it right there, bub. You're under arrest under the law of Gotham Police." I giggled. "Pow, pow!"

My stomach ached from the uncontrollable giggles. My laughter was short lived when an arm behind me wrapped around my torso. The other hand went for the gun I was holding.

The hiss in my ear was both comforting and frightening. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"J." I gasped.

Mr. J snatched the weapon out of my hand. He twisted me around so that I was facing him. Through the darkness, I could see he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. I licked my bottom lip, erotic thoughts running through my head. My hand reached to his stomach, tracing the toned lines between his abs.

"Harely." He warned.

I knew what I was doing but thankfully, I was too drunk to care about the consequences. Maybe I wanted to deal with the repercussions.

"I've been attracted to you since the day I saw you at Arkham. When your blue eyes met mine, something clicked. Since our first interaction, I knew I'd never be the same again. You changed something inside me before I even realized it. I craved to be like you, to have the freedom to do whatever I wanted and not care about the consequences. I was unbelievably, and irrationally jealous of you. But then, you showed me your life, your house and now you want me to share all that with you. It wasn't what I had been expecting, but in a way, you gave me the freedom to explore the dark recesses of my mind. A chance to be free." I confessed to him. "And…You smell so good."

"Harley have you been drinking?" I didn't have to see his face to know he was glaring angrily at me.

He completely ignored my profession of love for him. I wasn't sure if I was offended or if my feelings intimidated him. My mind itched to analyze it like Harleen would do but I didn't find myself mentally strong enough to do particularly that at the moment.

"Maybe."

"And when did you ask permission?".

"I didn't know I had to ask you if may have a little fun." My arms crossed over my chest.

He let out a strained laugh. Without notice, he jerked me toward him, stroking my cheek with the gun barrel. The cold metal sent shivers down my spine, along with J's chest pressing against my own. "You want a little fun?" His smile shined through the darkness. The gun was now pointing up, right under my jaw. His voice was a small, seductive whisper. "All you had to do was ask."

The gunned hand travelled behind my head, pushing my head in his direction. My lips parted instinctively, my eyes lustfully surveying his mouth. J's lips gently caressed my own, breathing in my alcohol suffused breathes. He moaned, finally crashing our lips together. I kissed him back feverishly, realizing all the fantasies I had about doing just that back at the asylum.

J bit down on my lip and I gasped at the pain, giving him access to slip his tongue inside my mouth. Joker glided us to a nearby wall, my head smashing against the drywall, my arms still jammed between our panting bodies. His free hand migrated to my thighs, pushing me with one swift movement, my legs wrapping around his torso. J's mouth finally decided to give my jaw and neck some attention as well. His angry bites emitted a groan from me, encouraging him to roam to my collarbone, eventually over the top of my chest.

My naissance of a shirt stopped him on his tracks. His blue eyes turned to look at me.

I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

He shrugged, giving me an 'obvious' answer. "With me, of course."

I swallowed. Oh, boy.

"You, huh?" I was still breathing hard from our little exercise.

"Where else is my girl supposed to sleep?"

I had to stop myself from squealing like a little girl with a crush. "Right, yeah, I knew that."

Joker didn't let me down, instead, he carried me to the second floor. With his arms holding me and one hand still on the pistol, he pushed his bedroom door open. J placed me on the left side of the bed, leaving to place the gun on the nightstand.

My heart pounded as I watched him walk into the closet and come back with one of his shirts and shorts. "Rocco's stupid ass forgot to get ya jammies." He flung his clothes at me. "You can wear these."

I ducked into the covers, my head only being visible, not completely comfortable with J watching me change. The Joker's amused eyes twinkled. When I was finished, he moved to the other side of the bed, slipping under the red statin sheets. "Nighty night, Harley." He laughed.

"Mista J?" I squeaked.

"What?"

"You're not the typa' fella to choke someone in your sleep, are ya?"

He laughed once again. "Not unless you beg me to babe."

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

"Harley what is all this?" Mr. J asked as he entered the living room.

"I'm redecoratin'."

It had meant to be a surprise but Mr. J had come home a little earlier than expected.

J scratched a spot under his chin, clearly annoyed with me. "Why didn't you ask me first?"

"Well, I just thought since I live here now, I could switch the place up a little?" I entwined my fingers sheepishly.

Mr. J straightened his navy blue jacket. "Put this place back how it was."

"But-"

"Don't talk back Harley. I hate it. Do as I say." He turned to leave.

"No." I babbled before I could stop myself. _Oh, why Harley? Do you have a death wish? You heard the man. Put the place back how it was._

Were those voices in my head normal? I made a mental note to ask J about them. Right now though, I was preparing for my execution.

Mr. J turned back to me. "What did you say?" His face was almost confused at my sass.

I had no choice but to stand my ground at this point. He'd hate me if I'd cower down now, and I'd loathe myself for that too. "I said no." My voice shook. I cleared my voice, urging myself to keep talking. "Ya' said this was my home too now and I want to redecorate."

J's lips curled at my response but after a second, his harsh features relaxed. He let out a sigh before pointing to the kitchen. "Just, make me something to eat and fast."

I blinked at his sudden change of subject, caught off guard. J watched me impatiently. "Are you just gonna stand there all day like a bimbo?"

"No sir." I squeaked.

"Go." He demanded a little louder that time.

I sprinted to the kitchen, pulling out all sorts of food. I pre-heated the oven and quickly commenced seasoning a pair of chicken breast along with some veggies. After a half hour, the food was ready. I called to him, hoping he'd heard my voice throughout the enormous house.

I prepared two glasses of wine. Red for him and white for myself. J's footsteps sounded across the kitchen and his eyes shifted to the plate presenting an artfully placed chicken. His body plastered on the seat across from me. "Took you long enough." He muttered, not even bothering to thank me for the meal. I swallowed the hurt, concentrating on the fact that at least I was lucky enough to be the one to cook for him.

J grabbed a fork full of chicken and shoved it in his mouth. I waited excitedly for his reaction.

"Mmm, not bad." He critiqued.

"Yeah?" I countered enthusiastically.

J nodded his head and reached for the napkin, slowly dabbing his lips with it. "If you have a taste for dog shit."

My mouth dropped open. "W-what?"

"I'm ordering in." He replied, slamming the napkin on the table. The chair screeched when he scooted back, withdrawing from the kitchen. The only reminder of his presence a few seconds ago was the lingering smell of his cologne.

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. This was not the life I had envisioned for myself with J. Why was he being to crude to me? Didn't he want me here? Why did he go after me in the vat if all I was, was a burden for him?

An hour passed and then two and eventually three. I was still exactly where I had been when I watched J eat the food I had made for him. The tears had already dried on my face, leaving it crusty.

"Harley, you in here?" His voice still managed to send fire up my veins. His forehead furrowed, not really understanding why I was still in the kitchen, sitting in the same spot I had been hours ago, my food untouched. "Why the hell are you still here?"

I shrugged. "I dunno'."

He clearly sensed I wasn't happy with him. He rolled his head, stretching. "Look, what I said earlier-"

"No." I cut him off. "I get it. My cooking is horrible."

"It's not, I was just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself."

He fisted his hands, pounding them on the island with a loud thump. I jumped, my breath catching in my throat.

"If you would stop interrupting me and let me talk, you'd hear me say I was having a rough day. You're cookin' aint bad, just not great." He was looking at the floor, refusing to meet me eyes.

"Is that your way of apologizing?"

Now his eyes met the ceiling. "Oh god, Harley. Stop making this harder than it already is." J took his place once again across from me. "Maybe cookin' isn't your talent. Maybe, killin' a guy with just a baseball bat is." He joked.

It made me giggle. "I bet."

I don't think J realized he was holding my hands and slowly tracing circles across thumbs. "We're just gonna have to wait and find out."

"Yeah." I sighed.

Unconvinced that I was happy, J stood up and went to the fridge. He poked his head inside and retuned with the two cups of chocolate pudding. "Dessert?"

A genuine smile grew on my face. "Of course."

"Chocolate puddin' was always your favorite."

"Still is."

"You're the chocolate to my Puddin…" I played around with the words as I scooped out some of the sweet dessert. "You're my Puddin'." I said to him.

His forehead rose in amusement, a small smile on his red lips. "Cheers." I rose my cup. "To…"

Joker finished for me. "Being insane."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find I was alone in bed but a note was stuck the bedpost.

 ** _'Business. Won't be back till midnight. Wear the dress on the mantel._**

 ** _-J_** '

A large box with a gold bow sat on the mantel, urging to be opened. I skipped out of bed and practically jumped for the box. A glittering gold and black dress stared back at me. The diamond shapes and the plunging neckline were perfect and appropriately revealing. On the floor sat a box with the name of an expensive logo. Gold heels. I squealed, gripping the dress and shoes close to my chest.

"Thank you Mista J." I whispered to his absence.

The rest of the day I spent waiting for J to get back from his 'business'. At some point, a little voice in my head convinced me to go back to J's weaponry room. Of course, the bastard locked it. I did find a library though, I surveyed the different titles, most of it old literature. I picked up Romeo and Juliet, reading through a good chunk before I heard the slams of doors being opened and shut.

I bolted hoping I'd find Mr. J but it was the henchman who greeted me instead. "You'd best get start getting' ready Miss Harley. Mr. J oughta be here any second." Rocco informed me.

"Where is he?"

"He said you'd ask. And he told me to tell ya, "Mind ya own business and stop askin' so many questions."

I glared at Rocco. He simply shrugged. "His words not mine, Miss."

I left them to go get ready for whatever J had prepared. I slipped into the private bathroom inside the room, taking a cold shower. I soaked away all the dirt that had attached to my skin since I'd come to live with Mr. J. The bathroom was just as luxurious and almost as large as the bedroom itself. I washed my hair with his shampoo and my body with his musky soap. I inhaled it deeply, picturing him beside me and blushed at the thoughts. I grabbed a towel with an embroidered J on it, wrapping it around me.

After the shower, I dried and curled my hair, applied pink and blue color to my eyelids, and finished off with a nude lipstick.

I tucked myself into Mr. J's present. My feet fit perfectly into the gold heels as well. The girl in the mirror was unrecognizable. I almost liked her better than the old Harley. This Harley wasn't afraid to wear a raunchy dress or think twice before wearing too much bling.

I shuffled through J's gold, choosing a necklace spelling out 'Monster', along with some of his thinner chains. I snapped on some spiked bracelets. My look was finally complete.

At around 12:15 AM, J's voice rung out through the hallway. I zapped out of the chair and stood at the door. J walked in and stopped mid-step, his hungry eyes scanning me from head to toe. "Wow."

I giggled. "Like what you see Puddin?"

J strode to me, brushing his fingers along my neck. "You bet your pretty neck I do."

"Part of me wants to stay home tonight and eat you up." He growled.

My stomach flipped. "What's the dress for?"

"I'm taking you out tonight."

J kept the door open as I slid into his purple Lamborghini, the cold leather brushing my exposed legs. The interior was amazing, all white. J held my hand throughout the trip, only letting go to switch shifts. His own spiked bracelets shining, matching the ones on my wrists.

We finally arrived to a club, with the neon words "ACE" spelled across. Outside stood a long line of impatient people waiting to be let in, all in glamourous attire.

J parked the car in front of the place, walking to my side and opening the door for me. People from the line greeted J, but he simply gave a wave, then going to hand the valet his car keys. He led me inside, nodding a hello to the bouncer.

The interior of the club was beyond amazing. The place was decorated in a colds and crystals, white leathers. Everything screamed Joker. "Is this…?"

"My club? Yeah." He beamed.

J guided me to the VIP section of the club. I surveyed the people, sitting at the large fancy bar in the middle of the area. A large chandelier hanging above it, illuminating the chatting faces. Girls in glittering lingerie danced from inside glass boxes. My stomach dipped when they all blew kisses at the man beside me as we walked by. I gripped his hand a little tighter and he squeezed back.

"Pumpkin, I have some business to take care of really quick. Stay here and don't as much talk to anyone, kay?"

I nodded, wishing he wouldn't leave me alone, but I was a big girl. I could handle of few minutes alone in a club.

J introduced himself to three men in black suits. His dark purple blazer and gold chains stood out among the identical clothed men.

Slowly, a tall red head eased her way to his side. She was clothed, or should I say un-clothed, like the dancing girls. Was she insane? He was clearly busy with something, but she had guts, I had to admit. That, however, didn't stop the jealousy seeping through me.

Her hand went to brush his shoulder and he did a double-take, not really believing the girl was at his side. That didn't stop her though, her body inched closer, pressing against J's. She whispered something in his ear and J smiled.

He cocked his head, almost shyly, and her eyes gleamed with success. Mr. J's hand crawled to her cheek, eventually landing on her neck where he wrapped his fingers around her throat, pushing her away with such force, she crashed into a set of chairs behind her. J's face seethed, spitting something at her and retrieving to the conversation with his men as if the girl had never been there. The club guests' attention was momentary before they simply lost interest in the scene.

The young girl stood up, and I could almost see her tail tucked between her legs. A smug smile spread across my face. That's what you get you little rat.

J strolled back to me, leaving the men to walk into a dark room. "Why don't you go dance for Daddy?" He pointed to the largest glass box, exclusively sitting in front of lounge couch of the VIP section.

He gave me a little shove, urging me. I hesitantly obeyed him, timidly entering the box. My cheeks were flushed, embarrassed by J's gaze. We were alone and I knew we had little time until his employees came sauntering back. I took advantage of the moment, craving to show Mr. J I was just as seductive and inviting as the red read.

My hips began to move to the beat of the music floating through the club. My hands gripped a chain swinging from the top of the box, my eyes meeting J's own carnivorous stare I swayed, dipping at the right moments and slowly rising back up. His body relaxed on the white sofa one hand resting behind the seat. He sipped his liquor, never tearing his gaze from me. I blew him a kiss, causing a smirk to form on his face.

J pointed a finger at me, swinging it toward him. I exited the box and approached his casual persona. I took a seat next to him and he didn't miss a second before he smashed his lips on mine. I clutched his blazer, ripping it off his shoulders. His bow tie was next, and the buttons on his shirt were halfway undone when I cough interrupted our heated exchange of licks and bites.

I squeaked at the frightening and embarrassing interruption. J, on the other hand, was simply annoyed. "Can I help you with something Will?"

"Joe is ready." Will swallowed nervously.

Joker sighed. "Alright, bring 'im in." He brushed a hand through his hair, not bother to button his shirt or fix his bowtie. I wondered if I was supposed to leave or stay, but J never made a notion to be left alone.

Will came back with five men. One of them was dressed in leathers, his eyes abnormally a yellow-ish color. They stood out against his tanned skin and dark hair. He was detained by J's henchmen, only to be flung onto the floor in front of us.

"Harls, I want you to meet Calvin." J patted Calvin's back, his body still on the ground. "He used to work for me. That is, 'till I found out he was also working for the Riddler." J made the notion to laugh out loud. "A betrayer. What do you think we should do with him babe?"

J turned to me, along with his men. I knew he'd be disappointed in me if I replied with the wrong answer. "Punish him?"

His hand pinched my cheek. "Exactly baby."

Giddiness shifted through me, happy I was on J's good side and not the one on the floor, bowing my head in disgrace. I still wasn't sure who exactly the Riddler was but I knew he was an enemy of my Puddin'. And any enemy of his was an enemy of mine.

"Now Calvin, I hate to do this. You and I? We had some good times, buddy. But I gotta send a message to ol' Riddler not to fuck with me." Joker removed a revolver from the holster around his torso.

J pointed the gun at Calvin's head but then his face lit up, and turned to look at me. "No," he crooned. "Why don't I let little Harls here do the honors?"

I swallowed, surprised at J's words. He handed over the weapon and I accepted it. Everyone watched me as I studied the revolver, getting a good grip of it in my hand. "Go on." Said, growing impatient.

The gun now pointed to Calvin's head once more. I had never killed anyone before. If I did this, I would become a murderer. Would I ever be able to live with my conscious? A tiny voice in my head assured me that it was okay to kill. Puddin's enemy needed to know he was not someone to be messed with. If this would keep J safe, then it was a part of myself I was willing to sacrifice.

Joker sensed my racing thoughts, reading the hesitation in my hand. He slowly brought one around me to the gun and then other hand to hold it steady. His cold hands were a comfort as they enveloped my own. His finger guided my finger to the trigger, his mouth now on my ear. "Shoot."

My finger finally pulled the trigger and I could almost feel the bullet travel from the barrel to Calvin's head. The deed was silent thanks to the silencer on the gun. Calvin's limp body fell completely to the floor, his bloody head landing on my new heels.

J's attention was on me, waiting for my reaction, excited even. I began to whimper, hyperventilating, slowly transitioning into laughter until I was full on cracking-up. Joker joined me, all the while his employees staring at us like we were insane. We were.

It was amazing. The feeling of power in your hands, having someone at your mercy. To have the ultimate decision with someone's fate. The freedom to decide whether the person lived or died. The adrenaline still pumped through my veins, and I craved it, enjoying the ride it was giving me.

Our laughs died down eventually and he ordered his men to dump the body outside Riddler's house. They did as they were told, carrying the body, careful not to spill anymore blood onto the expensive white carpet.

"That'll be a jiffy to clean up." J chuckled. "Now," He pressed his body into mine, admiring the smoking gun still in my hand. "Where were we?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yes, Harley's crazy side is blooming! Ahhh!

If you like my little ol' fanfic make sure to favorite, follow, review (:

Thank you xx !


	10. Chapter 10

I scrubbed a spot of blood stained on Puddin's favorite shirt. The stubborn blemish was still there after rubbing it for twenty minutes. I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand thankful that my hair was up pin-up girl style and out of my face.

It had been a few days since the incident at the club but the blood managed to stay present on J's shirt after several washes.

"Harley?!" J bellowed my name down the hall.

"In here Puddin!"

J entered the kitchen, carrying a black box. I dropped his shirt in the sink, skipping to meet him by the doorway. I dried my wet hands on my denim shorts, giving him a squeeze.

"I gotcha somethin'." He was about as excited as I was. I let him remove the lid and the tissue paper. Inside, a blue and red outfit lay before me. "Custom made." He explained.

The jacket was first. Red on one side, blue on the next, behind it read 'Property of Joker'. A baseball shirt saying 'Daddy's Lil' Monster' lay inside as well. I gaped at the sparkling blue and red booty shorts. On the bottom of the box was one more outfit. A bodysuit in black and red.

"That one," he pointed. "Is one of my favorites."

"J," I murmured. "I love it. All of it. Thank you." I pulled him into a hug and he lay a gentle kiss on my head.

"Try it on for me." He whispered.

Butterflies fl uttered in my stomach. His husky tone never failed to raise goosebumps through my body. J hasn't tried anything with me yet, but every time his deep voice whispered something naughty to me, I had to resist the urge to pounce on him. I wasn't playing hard to get, he already had me. Still, I was a romantic at heart even though I didn't like to admit it. I'd always wanted to wait for the right moment with the right person.

J growled, impatient. "Don't keep Daddy waiting."

My heart pounded and I clutched the blue and red outfit, racing away to the bedroom. Once the door shut behind me, I removed my shorts and white tank, slipping into my new clothes. Adding a touch of my own, I pulled on some black fishnets under the booty shorts. The sporty heels were next, along with some of J's spike bracelets. I unpinned my hair, splitting it and pulling it up into two pigtails. The pink and blue hues on my hair complimented my outfit perfectly.

Mr. J was waiting for me in the kitchen, taking a bite of a sandwich I'd prepare for myself earlier. He was about to take a second bite but ceased when I walked in. J put the food down, coming over to wrap his arms around my waist. "God, Harley, you look appetizing." He bent over, placing miniature pecks on my cheek, down to my jaw and neck. "You'll drive me crazy."

We both chuckled, knowing damn well he was already the worst case of insanity.

J stepped away after a minute and I tried my best not to express my disappointment.

"I have another surprise for you." His smile was addicting.

"What?" I gushed. He held my arms tightly, restraining me from jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"You," He began slowly. "Are coming with me. To pull. A robbery."

I gasped. "No. You're kidding!"

"Dead serious." He laughed. "This little number will do great." His hand grazed my hip.

"I've never stolen anything before. Well, except for that time I was six and stole that piece of gum from the store."

J placed a finger to my mouth, shutting me up. "You'll do fine. Imma be there the whole time, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I nodded, granting faith in him to keep me safe. "When will we go?"

"In a few minutes. All the fellas are at the bank right now, ready for my call. I just came by to pick you up." J led me to his black Bentley, assuring me I'd be fine and just follow his instructions. We ended up at the bank way too shortly after we had left the garage.

From inside the car, I could identify which cars held J's boys. All the getaway cars parked strategically in the right places for fast escape. His black tuxedo looked amazing on him, and I figured he always enjoyed pulling jobs looking impeccable. Joker removed his guns from his holster, making sure they were all loaded and ready to go.

I whined, anxiety taking over my body. I had to pull myself together for Mr. J He was counting on me to pull this job and execute it flawlessly. I refused to let him down. I cracked my knuckles, giving me the relaxation I needed. "Ready Harley girl?" J peered at me sideways.

I blew out. "Ready."

.

Every one screamed.

J and I were the first ones inside the bank. My chrome semi-automatic gun glimmered against the lights along with J's gold one. People dropped by the dozen, hands over their heads like J directed them to do.

Rocco and the gang were quick behind our heels, aiming at any possible threats to our heist. My job consisted of keeping an eye on the security guard by the teller's office. She was short and slim, her brown hair pulled into a bun behind her head. I positioned my gun in her direction, laughing at her facial expressions. She fumed, apparently angry that I had ruined her good day. I smiled. "Why so down in the dumps?" I laughed.

In the background, J yelled at the tellers to shove the money in the bag. I rolled my eyes, he was such a performer. I glanced at him, watching him point his gun at the employees as they hurriedly stuffed cash into the duffel bag. I was in awe, watching him carry out the robbery. Every single person in the bank feared him in that exact moment, and fear meant power.

He shouted horrible things at his victims, but I didn't hear any of it. All I could think about was about the lustrous things I wish I could do to him.

A shuffle had me twisting my head back to the security guard, who had now moved inside the teller's office.

"What do ya think you're doin?" I hissed at her. I followed her inside, pointing my barrel straight where heart should sit.

Her hand was suspended, inching toward the bottom of the desk. So she was trying to get us caught. Well she wouldn't get away with it, even if it meant it was her last day alive. Anger possessed me, and all I wanted at that moment was that security guard bleeding on the floor.

I pulled the trigger but nothing happened. I tried a second time but the damn gun was jammed. My face gave me away and before I could give a third try, the woman kicked the gun out of my hand. My fist flew to her face but she dodged it, throwing a blow to my stomach. I doubled over and she slammed her fit into my jaw.

In a flash and before I could regain my posture, she pressed the panic button below the desk. A loud alarm echoed through the walls. J's face turned to the security guard and then to me, his eyes flaring. Sirens wailed outside the bank. How much time had gone by? Why were the cops here so fast?

I began hyperventilating, freezing in my place by the front entrance. J's hand grabbed my arm, pulling me toward our emergency exited toward the back of the bank. I tried to follow him but my feet gave out, and I slammed onto the floor. Joker released the bag of loot and picked me up with both hands, almost dragging me out.

I could hear the holler of the police department behind us but J was quick to shove me inside the Bentley, speeding us out of there. Rocco and the rest were tailing us, swerving every car on the street. A few gunshots rang out and a crash filled my ears. I was too careless to watch the commotion unfolding behind us.

As soon as we had the cops on our asses, they were gone. J took the long way back to the house, going out of his way not to talk to me. Once inside the garage, J shut the car off, exited, and left me inside. I followed him all the way to his office where he instructed me to get out.

"No." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not only did you fuck this whole operation up; we don't have a goddamn dime to show for it." His green hair was disheveled and he worsened it back pulling at it. I'd never seen him so angry before. "Not only that, the cops have one more reason to stay hot on our asses and ol' Batsy's not far either."

"I'm not the one who dropped the bag!"

His eyes widened at my response. J carefully patted his hands on his chest. "You're telling me it's my fault?"

"Well it ain't mine! The damn gun you gave me jammed! How the hell was I s'pposed to carry out the mission with a faulty weapon?" I fisted my hands, wishing he'd understand it all happened to be bad luck.

J slowly strode to me, his arms splayed out like he was surrendering but I knew him too well to know better. "You're saying this was all cause of me?"

I didn't answer him but that was enough of a response to him. His fist crashed on my jaw, propelling me to the ground. I cried out but he ignored my pain, gripping my hair only to force me to face him. "Say it again Harley. Say it was my fault." He challenged me.

I glared at him. "It was your fault."

A slap to my injured face this time. I touched the stinging area of my cheek, tears flooding my eyes. I looked up at him as he clutched his hair with frustration, slammed his hands on his desk then going on to fling his mug of coffee toward the wall.

I hated this side of him. I knew he was crazy, we both were, but there were times where he surprised all of us. Times where he took things to a crazy I didn't know existed. I know I shouldn't have back-sassed him. Once more, I paid the price for my sharp tongue.

After a minute or two, Joker knelt by my side, cradling my head. "Harley, is this what you want? To be punished by Daddy?" His voice was soothing now.

I shook my head but the tears wouldn't stop. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

J led me to the bathroom inside our bedroom. He soaked a towel under cold water and dabbed it on my bruising face. I winced, and his touch got softer. "I'll go get ya some ice."

Mr. J left me alone but I continued to pacify my bruise. I glimpsed at the mirror, my jaw already swollen and purple. I began to cry again, hating that I'd made J angry at me and ruined the entire heist. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him and couldn't live up to what and how he wanted me to be.

I grasped the marble soap dispenser, flinging it at the mirror and smashing the glass into shards. Now the only thing left was my broken reflection.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you for the kind reviews for those who did (; and of course for the reads, follows, etc. (:

Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!

Question: Why were you drawn to Harley and Joker?

Love, MissQ.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days I'd hardly seen J. He busied himself with what happened to one of his henchman who never showed up to work. I guessed the so called Riddler and J were having a war, using each other's dead henchman to communicate with.

Every time I knocked on his office door, he'd send me away. He didn't even bother to show up in bed either. Every morning I'd wake up to tidy right side of the bed, untouched since the night before that and so on.

The only person to keep me company was Nate. And even he had his loyalties to J. I was stuck with myself and the little voices in my head. At the moment, they advised me to jack Puddin's Lamborghini and take it for a spin while he was locked away in his office.

"No, no, no. He'd kill me." I replied to the voices.

Wouldn't it be fun to speed along the streets, maybe cause a little trouble?

No, I couldn't do it. J would never forgive me for all the rules this escapade would break. He was already angry enough as it was since the unsuccessful bank heist, that would only add more to the fire. I only wished J could be proud of me. Not only as his girl, but as a partner in crime. Someone he could count on through thick and thin. We'd be unstoppable.

A light-bulb lit up. I knew how I'd be able to gain J's trust back. I needed to show him that I was as crazy and dangerous as they came. I wasn't his punching bag; I could be a top-notch criminal too. Perhaps J would never notice I was gone. I was already invisible to him as it was. I just needed to disappear without his nosy employees witnessing my departure.

In the kitchen, I prepared a chicken pot pie. Without saying a word, J's boys began filing in. "Watcha' cookin' there Miss Harley?" Rocco asked.

I smiled. So far, the diversion was working perfectly.

"Why fellas," I feigned a Southern accent. "I got here a lil' ol' chicken pot pie. Momma's recipe of course. Would you like to try some?" I whisked toward their direction, my little housewife apron swinging with the movement.

They all nodded eagerly. "Have a seat." I set plates for all eight of them, each getting a generous amount of food. They all began to dig in, thanking me and chatting amongst themselves.

I removed my apron and ran to the bedroom, changing into my present from J. My usual pig tails were now up above my head. I reached for Mr. J's gun holster, slipping it on. I glided into the garage, smiling at the revelation of Puddin's purple sports car. The car beeped at the push of a button, and I was allowed in. J needed to learn not to leave his things lying around.

The inside smelled just like J, and I inhaled. I missed him already. There was no time for wishful thinking, I scolded myself. This mission had to be done for the sake of our relationship.

The garage door tumbled, revealing a bright sunny day, perfect for causing mayhem in Gotham. I threw a piece of pink bubblegum into my mouth before shifting into gear and racing away. The streets whizzed by while I ignored the speeding limits. It was fun being a criminal.

I parked Puddin's car in an alley, away from the attention of standbys. I got out, pulled a duffel with me, glanced around and picked my target. A jewelry store sat a few stores down, urging to be looted. My heels clicked as I jogged down the street and into said store. The employees didn't even cast me a glance, causing me to rage. I was done being invisible.

I removed the pistol from the holster and belted a shot at the ceiling. The attendants and customers yelled in fear. They cowered down on the floor, and I smiled. I loved creating fear into the heart of people. Now I could relate to J's addiction.

The pistol chose its victim, a man with blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He was tall and muscular; Could definitely take me on in a fight. But I had the upper hand. I removed the safety from the gun. "Put the bling in the bag hotness."

"H-Harleen?"

At first I didn't recognize him, but now memory flashes flooded my head. Coffee shop. Gas grenades. Liam.

"Harleen is that you?" His hands were up besides his head, surrendering.

My feet took a few steps back, suddenly chickening out. If I would have known Liam worked here, I'd have chosen someplace else to prove myself. Liam's brown eyes were confused. Like he couldn't believe I was standing right in front of him or worse, that I was committing a crime.

But that was the old Harley. J was all I had now. If this was the insane corrupt life he wanted live, I'd stick by him. Now, I had a man whose reputation I had to live up to.

I thought about Mr. J's disappointment at the bank and how he'd probably be if he spectated my shaking hands. "Y-yes." I hated the fact that my voice trembled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm takin' your jewelry. " I glanced at the apparent gun.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you since the coffee shop incident. Did you get kidnapped?"

"What? No. I was rescued Liam. I'm free." I pointed the gun to my head, showing him exactly where I gained my freedom.

"Is the person who took you making you do this? Drop the gun and we can go to the police this instant."

I stiffened my hand on the gun. "I aint goin' nowhere." I hated that he wasn't taking me seriously. It seemed that everyone these days doubted me, what I was capable of.

"Harleen, this isn't you." His hands lowered and he dared a step toward me.

. "Stay where you are! I promise I'll shoot you!"

"Okay, okay. I'll give you what you want Harleen."

"Its Harely!" I yelled. I was beyond angry that he kept remind of the me who'd drowned back at the ACE chemical plant.

Liam commenced to stack hundreds of thousands worth of jewelry into the bag. My eyes gleamed at the loot, Mr. J would be so proud. I shot the glass counter next to him, ushering to go faster. He flinched and I laughed.

I snatched the heavy bag off the counter, still pointing the gun Liam. "Well Liam, it's been nice chattin' with ya but my man's waiting for me at home."

I was about to dart out of there but Liam reached for me, grabbing hold of the gun and seizing my body against his. I screamed for him to let me go but he kept advising me that this wasn't the real me. Liam reminded me about the day at the coffee shop, about his confession. He loved me. That's what he cried into my ear at the moment.

I yelled. Over and over again. Mr. J. He was all I could think about.

Liam yelled for someone to call the cops and that's when my heart kicked into overdrive. I elbowed Liam in the stomach, and when he bent over, I swung my leg up and over his shoulder. In less than a second, I was behind him, piggy-back and digging the barrel of my gun into his temple.

"Don't move or I swear to you, I'll ice you. " I hissed into his ear. I laughed then. "Remember those gymnastics classes I took in college? Those sure do come in handy."

My happiness was short lived when I was ripped off of Liam and flung across the store. I crashed into a glass counter, feeling glass cut into my legs. Beside me stood a well-built man dressed entirely in black. My sight was hazy from pain, blurring the man's indecipherable face. I didn't have time to guess who this stranger was. I pulled out the second gun strapped to the holster and shot at him. He dodged every single bullet, eventually hiding behind a counter.

I took advantage of the moment to bolt through the exit, not forgetting to grab my bag of goodies. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the pain and blood delaying my legs.

I shoved the duffel inside Puddin's car and ignited the engine. It roared and I raced away just as the black figure appeared in the rearview mirror. I turned on a tight corner, and his image was gone. I shifted into fifth gear, swerving every car in my way. Thankfully I'd mapped the house into Puddin's GPS. I found my way back easily.

The engine died when I pushed the off button. The house was abnormally quite. The kitchen had been emptied, the sink full of dirty plates. The living room was deserted as well. One place I knew would be occupied stood on the third floor.

I shuffled my way to the wide door. I knocked lightly and pressed my ear against the wood. There were a few murmurs that went silent at the sound of my knock. "Who is it?" His voice rang from inside.

"I-It's me Puddin. Harley."

A few more whispers and then a, "Come in."

I opened the door to discover a very occupied office. All of his henchman sat inside, J at the head of his desk. "Why Harely, where have you been?" he asked innocently. His fingers were entwined atop of his desk.

"Errand." I exasperated.

J never removed his eyes from me when he ordered, "Fellas I'd like to be alone with lil' Harley."

His employees scurried away, an eerie silence filling the room. Mr. J slowly stood up from his chair and paced in my direction. I smiled nervously. "Look at what I got ya Puddin." I opened the bag, revealing a glimmering tangle of jewelry.

Joker's hand connected with my face. The jewelry splattered on the floor with a clash, along with my body. Pain seared through my left cheek. I lay on the floor when J came to my side only to slug me once more. The thick rings on his fingers only worsened the blow. Blood trickled from my lip and down to my jaw.

I whimpered, feeling a strong urge to cry. Eventually though, the wails morphed into giggles. J stared at me like I was insane. My laughs only angered him further. He gripped my neck, heaving me up from the floor by my neck. With a large thud, J shoved my back into the wall.

"You think I don't know about the little stunt you pulled?" He spat in my face and I enticingly licked it off. His expression shifted for a second at my gesture but composed himself immediately.

"You have eyes everywhere. I knew you'd find out." I struggled to talk as he tightening my airway.

"You stole my car. You left this property and busted a job without my permission. Tell me Harley, what kind of punishment do you deem right for ya?"

I coughed, or at least hacked. "I thought you'd be proud o' me. I pulled this heist off on my own, I redeemed myself. Now you can trust me to come along when you pull jobs. I did this for you… For us." It was getting harder to breathe every second but I wouldn't tell him that.

"You could have gotten caught, or killed. Batman woulda' dragged your ass into Arkham, then use you to get to me." J's outrage increased. His hand went up, ready to strike me once more.

I shut my eyes, ready to accept the hard impact but instead, I received J's lips on my own. I gasped and J bit my lip, demanding presence into my mouth. I allowed him access and his tongue explored eagerly. His fingers abandoned my neck, only to grip my butt. With one swift movement, J picked me up as I tangled my legs around him.

The kiss never broke as he led me to his desk, smashing my back against the top. J swept his hands through his work, papers crumpled and dropped to the floor. If this was my punishment, I'd never get tired of breaking the rules. I chuckled to myself and J coiled his hands in my hair, urging me to shut up.

Mr. J finally led his lips down to my bruised neck. I panted, finding his buttons and frantically undoing them. I tossed his shirt on the floor, excited to run my hands along his muscled body. J never made a notion about doing something with my shirt. Impatient, I removed it myself, throwing it next to his shirt.

Desire clouded J's eyes as he studied me, his hands beginning a bit roaming themselves. He delved back into my mouth, eager he had new areas to explore. In a few seconds, all our clothing had been removed. My fingers gripped the ends of his long silky hair, encouraging him to do what I'd been craving of him for as long as I could remember. I could feel a smile spread across his lips as he kissed me.

I pulled on his hair, anxious for his body to mine already, and vice versa. Mr. J took the hint, climbing on the desk above me. His fingers brushed my thighs tenderly, preparing me for him. My nails clawed into his back and he groaned, enjoying the gesture. It happened too quickly and I squeaked, my arms cradling J's neck so his head was stuck pressed on my collar. His teeth bit into my skin, pleasure soaring through him.

"Mr. J." I gasped, sending him into a fit. He grunted, unable to get enough of me. I was on the edge, and I could tell he was as well. My back arched back and he grunted an inaudible noise that sounded like my name. In one hard movement Mr. J was finished, and so was I. I breathed uncontrollably, loving that he was the one that had taken me somewhere no one else ever had.

His head rested on my neck while he tried to catch his breath. His sticky body was comforting next to mine. I began to sweep my fingers through his sleek hair, and eventually his breathes slowed down and evened out. He was asleep. I smiled to myself, feeling utterly happy. J now had a part of me that belong to only him. I was impossibly in love.

My eyes began to flutter closed, as I drifted slowly to sleep with the one crazy and blissful thought. I was in love with the Joker.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For this chap, I wanted to show what our beloved Harely is capable of (:

Special shout-outs for the kind and encouraging reviews:

DonnaJossee

Zoeshi

SmallLittleCagedBird

Pricee

Djurmel


	12. Chapter 12

Our streak was broken though. It had been another particularly bad week from Mr. J, he's been having a lot of bad days lately. Many of his henchman were being or murdered, on by one, he was short on guys behind his back. His eyes were more bloodshot than usual; he was taking up drinking in the mornings too.

It bothered me that the only thing keeping him comfort was a bottle of whiskey at the moment. I wanted be the one he could run to when he was struggling. Sure, he used my body to forget his problems and I didn't mind, because I was enjoying it as much as he was. But I wanted to be more than that. Friend. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted him to confide in me things he'd only trust his henchman with. I was his employee too, in some way. I would bring down a whole city for him and ask questions later.

He had to know I there for him. So as I strode to his office, I put on my most serious face. I knocked on his door and he responded with a loud "Don't bother me!"

"Puddin?" I asked sternly.

There was silence for a second but then he said softly, "Go away."

"Puddin' let me in." I jiggled the knob but it was locked. Annoyed, I pulled a hair pin out of my hair and inserted it into the key hole. It clicked after a few attempts to unlock the door. Pleased with my skill, I entered the room. It was dark as always. A small lamp on J's desk illuminated his face.

He chuckled solemnly when he set his hazy blue eyes on me. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve even you don't know about."

He nodded, not really in the mood for a conversation. I walked around the desk, to sit on the floor by his legs. He swiveled in his chair and I lay my head on his lap. "Puddin' what are you feeling right now?"

"What?"

"Tell me what's goin' on in ya head." I cleared up for him.

He gave another small chuckle. "Don'tcha remember what happened last time you tried to look in my head."

"I can handle it." My chin dug into his leg. "I want ya to tell me things J. You always shut me out. Tell me the things you feel. Tell me how your day is going. I want to be there for ya." A part of the old me stuck around. The psychologist part anyways. I wish to know what people around me feel or think, and analyze it to the core so that, possibly, I can help.

He smiled and my stomach flipped. He wasn't wearing his usual make-up, his face bare. He brought my chin up with his knuckles so that our faces were leveled. "I didn't know you still considered yourself my doctor."

"Maybe I can be."

J hands tangled in my loose hair. "My naughty doctor." He exposed his grill in a mischievous grin. He lifted me so that now I sat on his lap. J led my face to his, but I dodged the kiss he was about to plant on me.

"Not now J." Why did everything have to lead to that? Why couldn't we talk like normal, insane people?

He glared at me and growled, clearly raging about how I had evaded him. I tried to explain my reason but was stopped by a slap to my cheek. I found myself on the floor once more. "Get out." He instructed me with a point at the door.

I knew he hated the fact that I had ducked him and was probably embarrassed by it. No one did that to the Clown Prince of Crime. But what else was I supposed to do? I wanted a serious conversation with him. This wasn't just any old chit chat, it had to do with our relationship, which now, meant everything to me. Why couldn't he see that?

I dusted myself off, unwilling to let him see the tears waiting to spill out. "Whatever you say, _Boss_."

J's lip twitched at the name. No Puddin. No Mr. J. Not even Joker. Boss was a detached, neutral name to call him. It was exactly what I was wanted him to notice. I turned on my heel and made sure to slam the door on my out.

My head hung low as I sat on the bar inside the house. That's right. J had his own expanded bar by the game room. Every alcohol known to man sat on the shelves. I made a lime margarita for myself, even adding a small umbrella to the beverage. I chugged it down with one gulp. Then, I made another. Then another. I was on my fifth margarita when Nate appeared next to me.

"Problems?" he asked, smiling. He was dressed almost identical to J with the gray, exposing shirt topped with a black blazer. A silver chain hung on his neck, touching his bare chest. It was obvious he was hard to imitate him without looking so frank. I laughed at my thoughts. Everyone was trying to be him. But, in the end, no one could. "What's funny?"

"Mr. J hates me." It wasn't what I had been planning to say but either way, I had spoken the words aloud already.

Nate shook his head. "No he doesn't."

I pointed to my red cheek. "I beg to differ."

His fingers reached out to brush my flushed cheek. When he made contact, I flinched away. What was he doing?

"S-Sorry." He swallowed. "I hate how he mistreats you."

I stared at my nails. "He doesn't. I just cross the lines sometimes."

"So? Should that be any reason to hit a woman?"

"So what that I'm a female? Doesn't mean I can't take a hit." I poured the rest of my margarita down my throat.

"He's brainwashing you." He said to himself more than me.

I cackled. "He's brainwashing me? Oh, I think it's the other way around. You think _this_ ," I glided my hands down my body. "Doesn't fuck with his head?"

Nate's eyes glazed over, probably lusting over me. He carefully watched my hands as they travelled over my body, and I knew he was wishing it was his hands instead. Nate stood up and came around to the other side of the bar where I was standing.

"You're so beautiful Harley. You deserve someone better." He was an inch or two taller than me so I didn't have to incline my head too much to meet his eyes.

"I do, do I?" Messing with him was too fun.

"Yes, you deserve to be treated like the queen you are. To have your own house, be able to walk in and out as you please. To have friends and a family."

My heart twisted. Family. I'd always pictured myself having a family. A husband who loved me and a big house where our children could run around barefoot. Maybe even a few dogs.

My lip trembled as I imagined the life I'd wanted for myself.

Nate took the opportunity to close the space between us, pushing my hair away from neck. He inched close so that his breath blew on my exposed skin. I didn't stop him though. I was still entranced by my own fantasy in my head. It was like I was actually living it in my head and if I blinked, it would all go away.

He landed a small peck on my neck but I couldn't push him away at the moment. His hand went to the back of my head, while the other wounded around my lower back. "Harley." He whispered. "God, I wish you were mine instead. I want to be the one to kiss you, ugh, I wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you. Seeing you next to that _freak_ drove- is – driving me crazy."

Freak. _Freak_? How dare he call my Puddin' and ultimately his boss a freak. J would have his guts for dinner if he found out what little Nate thought about him.

I was about to finally talk when Nate went in and planted a rough bite to my neck. I shoved him away with enough force that he stumbled on the wall of bottles, causing a few to fall and break.

"What?!"

He really had to ask?

"Read the sign." I turned around and pointed to my ass. Scribbled on my shorts was "Property of Joker'. Ninety-percent of my clothes had his name imprinted on them somehow.

Nate's eyes turned angry. "You don't belong to anyone Harley. You belong to yourself."

"Maybe I did once." I sighed but then smiled widely. "But now, I got my Puddin'. And I ain't never been happier."

" _Are you happy_?" He questioned, like he doubted I actually was indeed happy.

I ignored his tone. "You're just angry 'cause you ain't never gonna be like J."

He scoffed. "Yeah, my top wish in this lifetime is to be sick in the head and drive everyone around me insane."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You wish you could have everything he has. His looks, his money, his reputation and… me." I set my hands on his chest seductively. His face changed once again and I laughed. Why was he so easy to fiddle with? "You should see the way he runs his strong hands over my naked body. The way he kisses every single inch of me. Oh and when he digs-"

"Screw you." He hissed at me.

I smiled evilly at him and side-stepped his body and headed toward the exit. Over my shoulder I called to him, "No thanks, Mistah J already did this morning."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _3:45 AM_

The red numbers on the clock glowed against the darkness in the bedroom. I shuffled in the sheets, unable to sleep. I hadn't seen J since the afternoon in his office. I suspected he had gone to ACE, but what the hell did I know? He never let me in his plans.

I avoided Nate the rest of the day. Apparently, he had been assigned by Mr. J to watch over me. Oh, if only J knew how exactly watched over me today. I pondered over telling J about Nate but as much as I'd love to see his face pounded in, I didn't want to distract Mr. J. He already had enough problems on his plate as it was.

I reached for J's satin red pillow. I bunched it up and hugged it tightly to my chest. I inhaled the scent stuck to the pillow case. "Oh, Mistah J. If only you let me go with ya. I'd make an excellent henchwoman. They'd call our crimes a work of arts." I kissed the pillow, pretending it was kiss smooth lips. "Not only that. I'd make a darn good wife too. Maybe a motha'?" I laughed at the ridiculous words escaping my mouth. Now I knew I was really insane. Family with the Joker? Tears fell down my eyes at the hoots of laughter coming from me. It was so absurd.

Before I knew it, I began pummeling the pillow. Irritated and lonesome, I took my emotions out on imaginary Mr. J. For kidnapping me, for kissing me, for beating me, and lastly, for not loving me. Or did he?

The knob at the door rotated and the door opened. J dragged his feet inside a small groan leaving his mouth. I jumped out of bed, flinging both the blanket and pillow on the floor. I marched straight to him and tapped my foot, waiting.

After a moment of hanging his head, he painfully raised it to look at me. "Why arentyousleep?" The alcohol in his breath almost knocked me out.

I pinched my nose and flailed my hand to hopefully waft away the penetrating scent. "Damn it J, how much did you drink?"

He gave a lazy smile. "Just a tiny bottle of whizkey. Or was it two? I don't remember." He laughed and his body swayed.

"Where were you?" I was already sounding like a wife. See? Told you I'd be good at it.

"What are you, my mother?" He stepped around me, reaching for the bottle of bourbon on the mantel. It was there too look pretty but now J poured the contents into a glass cup. He flicked on small lamp but not enough light shed through the shade.

"J, what the hell is wrong with ya? Just talk to me instead of drinking yourself to death." I grasped his arm but he shoved it away. "You're actin' like a real asshole right now, ya know that?"

"What else is new?" He downed the drink.

I gripped my hair in frustration. "J, will you just listen?!"

Mr. J slammed his cup down on the silver tray. "I didn't come home to be bished at, 'kay?"

"You can sleep on the couch then honey." My attitude was going to get me in trouble. I knew it but I refused to back down.

J chuckled. "You're funny Harley. Not as much as me, but still."

I stormed to the door and flung it open. "Out."

J turned to me. He looked amazing in his black tuxedo, I had to admit. The shining diamonds on his ears contrasted from the old-fashioned look he had going on but he made it work.

"You're kiddin'."

"Nope." I popped the P.

J slowly walked toward me, looking at me with his diabolical stare. His face was angled down but his eyes never left me as he came closer. My heart pounded against my chest but I stood my ground by the open door. J finally reached me, my head tilting to look at his face above me. I was expecting him to spit at me, yell or throw a blow but I was definitely not expecting him to take a hold of my arms and begin to dance.

He moved us to the middle of the bedroom where he directed our arms high and waltzed in circles. He twirled me and I giggled uncontrollably. He laughed along with me, our feet moving rhythmically even if no music was present. I had no idea where J learned to waltz but he was a pro at it. I stepped on his feet a few times but he didn't mention it. I tip-toed and prodded along the carpet, on me of my arms wrapping around J's neck.

My heart felt so fulfilled and happy. The small, spontaneous moments we shared were the best of all. Maybe drunk Mr. J wasn't so bad. He twirled and twirled me until I was dizzy. We both cracked up like little kids. Toward the end of our number, J dipped me dramatically.

His laugh was short-lived when my colored hair fell to graze the carpet. "What the hell is that?" He growled.

I was still dipped but tried to meet his gaze anyways. It was raving. He rose me to my feet and I struggled to gain my balance. J harshly pulled my hair up to confirm the bruise on my neck. I had tried to hide it with make-up but I guess it had worn off through the day. I couldn't believe he noticed it through the dark. I instinctively covered the mark with my hand but regretted it when I saw the familiar haze clouding J's eyes.

"I, uh, it was you Puddin'." I was a bad liar.

He chuckled gravely. "Oh, I woulda' known if I left you that."

I winced. I had no excuse popping into my head so I stayed quiet.

J rolled up his sleeves up, spread his arms exaggeratingly and wiggled his fingers. "Okay, Harley girl. Let's have it. Who gave you that hickey?"

I struggled to speak, inaudible words forming in my mouth. J cupped his ear. "Can't hear ya baby."

I didn't have a chance to confess when J backhanded me. I faltered back and hit the bed.

"One more chance baby. Tell me who it was."

I whimpered. "It was Nate."

Silence. Then he laughed. "I had no idea you had a crush on little Nate."

I raised to my feet angrily. "He, J, he has one on me. I was a bit tipsy and he started tellin' me all these things about how he wished I was his and before I knew it he bit my neck!"

I breathed hard but J seemed as calm as ever. I didn't know if he believed me or not. So I asked him. His response, another smack to my face. This time I hit the ground with a large thud. J grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the side of the bed where he landed another blow. My ripped lip bled down my chin. His fingers pinched my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You're _mine_ Harley Quinn. And _only_ mine."

A kick to my side was next and I arched down in pain. I was wrong, drunk J was the goddamn worst. He'd never hit me this unyieldingly. I refused to cry, it'd only amplify his ego.

 _You're just his toy. His punching bag. He doesn't love you and probably never will. He's just using you to satisfy his urges, you're his whore. Is that what you want? To be nothing but his playmate?_

I wished the voices in my head would shut up but I had no strength to shut them down at that point. My entire body ached with the slightest movement. I tried to get up from the spot on the floor and my hand pressed down on the revolver J always kept on the nightstand in case someone sneaks into his room in the middle of the night. Before J could kick me again, I pointed the weapon at his face. My teeth were gritted, beyond raging that he'd go that far to hurt me.

It _'s your turn to hurt him, Harley. Make him pay for every drop of blood you've shed._

I nodded at the voice and slowly rose to my feet, the gun still gripped tightly in my shaky hands. The tears I'd been trying to stop now fell down my bruised cheeks. J, on the other hand, only grinned like the idiot he was.

"Go on," he urged. "Shoot me." J puffed out his chest, making himself an easy target.

He didn't believe I was capable of shooting the gun but he was dead wrong. I was capable of many things.

"Come on baby. Do-"

I cut him off when I smashed his jaw with the butt of the gun. His face turned by the impact and he left it there for a while before turning back to face me. The gun was back to his forehead.

He cleaned his now matching bloody lip. It was half a laugh he gave now, incredulous almost. In a quick second he had his hand on the gun, twisting it toward the celling. I pulled the trigger and a shot blast out through the roof. Pieces of white drywall fell on our heads and faces.

J twisted me around so that my back was pressed against his front and the gun was now in his possession. I attempted to reach for it but he held it away from me. J flung me onto the bed, and proceeded to tower over me. J's body was hard on top of mine and I struggled to breathe at the pressure on him on top of me. He placed a hard kiss on my mouth, fighting to push his tongue inside. At first, I resisted but eventually let him. We macked feverishly for a while until I bit down on his luscious tongue. He pulled away from me violently and stomped to the side of the room, flinging the gun out the window. I covered my ears at the loud crash.

Mr. J stormed out of the room, the glass crunching below his shoes. He made a show of banging the door closed and shaking the walls. Alone once again, I walked to the non-existent window, shuddering at the cold breeze blowing inside. My feet stepped on the tiny splinters, cutting into my skin but I didn't care. What was one more cut to all the ones I had already.

I stared at the glinting shard of glass. Everything in this house was always breaking. Along with my heart.

. . . . . .

Suicide Squad was good! Even though it has so many bad reviews, I personally enjoyed it. I just wish the Joker had more screen time ): He was so amazing ! I had to keep myself from squealing every time he showed up on the big screen ! And Harley was another best part of the movie, she's so funny and full of life. Margot Robbie, you did good.

Mr. J's drunk talk is fun to write haha

Feel free to favorite, follow and review (:

Thank you xx


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at the black dress held up in my hands. It had been a modest outfit before I ripped the sleeves and rearranged them to crisscross over my torso. Now, my stomach and cleavage were exposed and so was my entire back. I had also cut the floor length dress above the knee.

I smiled at my new creation. J was throwing a get-together tonight and though I was strictly uninvited, I had plans of my own. I straightened my hair and divided it into two sides so the colors split. I applied my makeup, going for a smoky eye, enhancing my light blue eyes. Next, was my bold red lips. I slipped into a pair of expensive black Valentino heels, courtesy of Mr. J.

The dress was tight against my body and I loved it. The bruises J had left me were slowly disappearing but not entirely yet. There was no hiding the slash on my lip or the dark purple of my ribs. Thankfully the crisscross covered it nicely if I didn't move too much. J never apologized for that certain night but I forgave him anyway.

J and I kept things civil but he never itched to give me a kiss. He had avoided sleeping in bed, probably knocking out in one of the guest rooms, or maybe not sleeping at all. The only time he spoke to me was to specifically order me not to show up at the game room. A bunch of his friends were rounding up to gamble and have drinks or smoke. I didn't care though. He had to remember that this was my house too now, I could go wherever I want, whenever the hell I want. I wasn't someone to be hid away.

I hung my favorite "Monster" necklace but held off on the excessive chains and bracelets. As I roamed closer to the game room, I could hear the booming of the bass playing.

The game room didn't actually look like one, it was leaning more towards a mini-casino. A pool table sat on a far corner along with a few casino games and the bar, of course. A few small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the cherry wood and gold theme. About twenty-five men occupied the room, all scattered, gambling or sitting in a circle around Mr. J. I almost drooled at the sight of him in a black glittering blazer, with a simple dark opened shirt and long slacks.

Laughter emitted from inside as I poked my head in. J would most likely punch me into next week when he saw me. Every single head turned to the only woman walking into the room. J's was the last one to look, following everyone's gaze. He did a double-take when he laid eyes on me. He observed me from head to toe, lust gleaming in his eyes before the rage took over. His lip curled, revealing his silver grill. Two men I didn't recognize made an opening so I could walk through and over to J's chair. When I arrived to his place, a could feel the heat radiating off of him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Who's the broad?" Someone yelled from the pool table.

Both J and I glanced at the man. J, suddenly shifting into a cool attitude, slapped my ass. "This is Harley Quinn gentleman."

I waved. "Hiya fellas."

All their eyes glistened and the testosterone in the air was thick.

J noticed and smiled at me. "Give em' a spin Pumpkin." I knew it was defense mechanism. Since J couldn't beat me into dust in front of them or kick me out without making a scene, he would shove me down all their throats and gloat about his property. I blushed but did as he said.

The men hooted and whistled. One of them even howled. J's grin, on the other hand, strained and almost looked as if it were hurting him to smile. Yup, I was dead meat tonight.

J pulled on my waist, plummeting me down on his lap. All of his friends stared at us, greedily. I surveyed the crowd, noticing all the variety of faces. One of the men had one side of his face almost burned while the other was strikingly handsome. Another was extremely short, an ancient monical on one of his eyes. This man surprised me the most; His skin was flakey and seemed to have a green glow to it. I tried hard not to ogle at the strange men but it wasn't hard when the hunk of the room had his arm around me.

"You looking fuckin' gorgeous baby." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and turned, making myself comfortable on Puddin's legs. My dress shifted, displaying the purple lesion on my ridge. Worried eyes beheld the mark, and even a wince from someone in the room. I quickly fixed the dress and the men painfully looked away. They probably pitied me right now, I could sense it. No one had the guts to speak up about wat they just witnessed though. Good. I wouldn't want any of these men to shed blood tonight.

Some of the gentleman went back to their conversations, uninterested with me. While others couldn't pry their eyes away. One of them being Nate.

He was sitting at one of the roulette tables, glaring at me. I knew he had seen the bruise and was most likely hating me at the moment for letting J do that to me. It wasn't any of his business though, which he failed to comprehend.

Nate was in his usual copy-cat outfit. I rolled my eyes. Mr. J was now aware of Nate and his gaze toward us. His smile stretched even further, no longer fake. Without notice, J gripped my chin, and held it still as his long, wet tongue swept across my cheek. All the while, J never broke eye contact with Nate. J was rubbing it in, showing exactly what I had already told Nate, that I belonged to him.

Nate's eyes burned a whole in my head, his knuckles growing white from gripping his casino chips.

J's eyes finally turned to me, planting his lips on my own. He swirled his tongue with mine and I groaned, not caring that the room was filled to the brim with strangers. J broke the kiss, shifting his attention to Nate, whose face was red as beet.

My heart twisted a bit. I hate that he had to make a performance out of our moment. I mean, how could it not have been with all the faces in the room. Still, I hated to be bragged about that way. What did I expect of J anyway? Resentment and annoyance churned in me, so I grabbed J's face and tuned it so he was looking at me again. I kissed him and straddled his body. If he wanted a show, then I'd give him one. My fingers dragged down his neatly combed hair, my hips grooving against him. A growl emanated from him, and his hands dug into my bare back. J deepened the kiss, catching my hair in his fingers. His excitement poked at my thigh and I almost lost it. I had to remember we were not alone.

"Let's get back to the fucking game." Nate spoke.

J stopped mid-kiss, moving my position so that he now had a clear view of Nate. "Did you say something little Nate?"

Nate wasn't backing down. "I said, let's get back to the game."

They had a quick stare down before Puddin talked again. "Alright, tell ya what. Let's play a friendly game of darts. Winner? Gets half a million." J removed a silver blade from his coat and twirled it around his fingers, glistening amongst the light.

"I don't want your money." He probably said it because he didn't have five hundred grand to give.

J pouted. "Fine. What about a lap dance from Harley?"

Everyone's attention was back to us, engrossed in the subtle feud. I shrunk in my place.

Nate scoffed. "Why would I want a dance from your whore?"

Silver gleamed as a knife sped across the room and implanted on the wall, a few centimeters from Nate's head. J's now empty hand suspended in the air. "Just one game."

Nate's red face transformed ghost white but didn't respond. "Nathan," J called him now. "Why don't we go for a little walk?"

A few swallowed, including myself. Nate hesitated but stood up after a while. J removed me from his lap and strode into another room where Nate followed close behind him. The men returned to their activities, realizing what was about to happen and wanted no part. I shuffled to the door that separated J and Nate from me. I slowly opened it, discovering J's hand placed on Nate's shoulder.

"Now, my boy, where did you get the idea that Harley was my whore?"

"Isn't she?"

"You and I both know she's far from that."

My heart pumped erratically at his words.

"Say it Nathan."

"Say what?" He shrugged Puddin's hand off of him.

This earned him a friendly slap to his cheek. "Say you're hot for Harley."

"But I'm-"

"Say it!" J yelled.

After a moment of silence, Nate admitted it. "I like Harley."

J laughed excitedly. "Perfect." He breathed. Then, in a quick second, J's hand pummeled Nate in the stomach.

Nate bent over a pain, a painful groan leaving his lips. He had more to come. Five blows to his jaw and then came the kicks to the ribs. Once Nate was on the floor, J bent over to continue the punches on his face. But J didn't stop there, he grabbed a bat sitting in the corner of the room, swinging it at Nate's legs. The loud cracks had me flinching in my hiding place. The same demonic expression returned to J's face, and I knew he was getting pleasure out of the sight of Nate bleeding on the floor.

I knew in a matter of seconds Nate would be dead. His face was already unrecognizable and covered in his own blood.

J swirled that bat and circled Nate, admiring his work. "I'm not gonna kill you, fucker." He spat at Nate's almost unconscious body. "I'm gonna let you live so that the others can see what will happen if they ever disrespect Harley."

Nate coughed, blood squirting out. J smiled, satisfied. He straightened his jacket and brushed a bloody hand through his hair, staining it. I scurried away before J could find out I witnessed the entire thing.

He appeared back in the game room and every one stared at him. He clapped his hands, unfazed by the attention. "So anyone up for a game of poker?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nate had it coming :p

I loved the score in the SS scene where Harleen falls and turns into Harley! I hope they release it soon. "Gangstaaaaa."

I want to go watch the movie again !

Thank you for the reviews, they encourage me so much!

Love, MissQ


	14. Chapter 14

My body floated seamlessly along the clear blue water. My pink and blue hair splayed out along the pool. I stared at the dome ceiling, admiring the celestial masterpiece. I had been thinking about the accident in the game room That happened last night. After Nate was dragged out by his uncle, J made a notion not to talk to me. Every time I upset him, he gave me the silent treatment. It was so childish. But what did I expect from a psycho?

I was the one to talk though. I shouldn't have had the crazy idea to creep up at his get together in the first place. He was only trying to have a good time with his friends and I had to go on up and ruin it. I'd be mad at me too.

I hummed a song, my tune echoing along the empty pool house. It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. It was the first time I'd thought of her since I became Harley. I wondered if she would like J, that is, if she were still alive.

My mother was always strict. She wore business suits and had her hair in a tight bun. She's the one who had pushed me to do my best and always put my future career first. I laughed. She'd simply hate Mr. J. She would probably hate me too if she saw me now. She would scold me for throwing my career away for a homicidal maniac. But what did she know? She had never loved anyone, not even my dad. She might have been successful and wealthy but she lacked something I possessed now, happiness. She lacked a Mr. J in her life. Maybe that's what every one in this world needed. A Joker of their own.

I was interrupted when the glass door opened, but I didn't bother to discover who it was. My eyes were too focused on the ceiling to care who had found me. If it was one of his henchman, they'd best just scurry on out of here. This was me time. I derserved it after my long, hard week./

" Harley?"

His voice snapped me out of my trance. I flinched and looked up to find J in his pajamas, which was a plain pair of red boxers. It was past midnight and I imagined he would be in bed.  
I didn't bother answering him. Instead, my head went back to its previous spot and my eyes to the artwork.

"You're not talking to me now?"

Silence.

"You're impossible ya know that?"

I laughed. "Im impossible?"

He ignored my comment. "Why arentcha in bed?"

"Does it matter? Ya seem to like it better in the guest room anyways."

He sighed impatiently. "Would you just get outta there and come to bed?"

I didn't move.

"Harley." He was done playing games now.

I didn't move. Those painted angels were so mesmerizing.

There was a small splash and my eyes shifted to find Mr. J in the pool and swimming towards me. It took only a few strokes of his arms to reach me. I remained floating when his body appeared next to mine. His hands pressed against my back, helping me stay afloat. Droplets fell on my face as J's face came into view above me.

"What are you thinking about?"

It wasn't something I never thought he'd ask me. I was under the impression that he simply didn't care enough to ever bother asking.

"You." My voice came out soft.

"Me? What about me?"

I remembered my previous thoughts. He was my happiness. He set me free.

"I love you."

His face shifted. Amusement, confusion, pity. It all ran through his expression. His forehead furrowed, unable to find the words to say.

I had finally confessed my love for him and he had nothing to say? He could at least slap me across the face for the bullshit I managed to come up with. Anything. However, he simply stared unemotionally now. Like he was thinking a million things at once. That made two of us.

I chuckled. He was unbelievable. My eyes went back to their usual spot above me. I needed to find the artist to the painting. I'd hang his masterpieces all over the house.

J took a hold of my arms and directed me so that I was now floating upright in the water. It was shallow so my feet grazed the pool floor. His pale hands gently pressed against the sides of my face. I focused on anything but his eyes. His green hair was brushed back, wet and glorious. Water dropped down his jaw to his amazing chest and finally down his pelvis.

Slowly, Mr. J pressed a light kiss to my lips. It was soft, but passionate. Soon, our mouths began to move rhythmically and our tongues danced with each other. His grill roughly bit down on my lip and I squealed at the amazing pain. Blood from the bite oozed out and J enthusiastically savored on it. Eventually his hands roamed to my legs where he wrapped them against his torso. My hands massaged his scalp and he growled. J's lips moved to my neck, concentrating on my previous bite mark, overlapping a brand of his own. I murmured his name, impatiently and subtly asking for the one thing he hasn't given me in more than forty eight hours.

He chuckled deeply, possibly guessing what I was thinking. Clearly, he was imagining the same thing.

I realized J didnt say he loved me back but maybe that was his way of saying that he cared me just as much. I knew he never spoke of his feelings. Emotions meant weakness and J could never be that. Would never.

I placed a soft kiss on his 'Damaged' tattoo and he gave me a toothless smile. He carried me back to the bedroom where we dried off and slipped into the bed sheets. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow. "

"You do?" I smiled excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Then it wouldn't be surprise silly!" He pinched my nose for effect.

I pouted. "Please."

J attacked my neck with ticklish kisses and I squirmed, urging him to stop. He finally did after a while. "I'm gonna train ya."

"Train?"

"Ya gotta know how to handle yourself when we pull jobs. "

I beamed. "Ya mean you're gonna bring me along?"

"Well after that little stunt ya pulled at the bank, I'm reconsiderin'." He laughed and I punched him on the arm. It didn't even effect him in the slightest. "I figured you'd be better off if ya had a few tricks up your sleeve."

turned around to straddle him. My forehead pressed against his own. "You'd be surprised."

J was riled up again and I was staring at the proof. I giggled and J had me under him in a blink of an eye. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he kissed me, passion and lust taking us over once more.  
.

I bounced on my toes, the mat soft below my feet. I swung and my knuckles cracked at the impact of the punching bag. I pulled back, biting back a cry. Twenty minutes had passed since the time Mr. J had instructed me to meet him by. The gym smelled like sweat and cologne. This was the place J's henchman spent most of their free time. Prepping up for jobs. The room was enormous, occupied by exercising machines, weights, a boxing area and even a sauna.

I had decided to do a little warming up since J was running late but it backfired when I grazed the skin on my knuckles. I had to suck it up. J had put me through so much more pain than a little scrape. Not only that, I had to remember that worse would happen when we were out on missions. . The day I pulled of the jewelry robbery had almost gone wrong when stupid Batman showed up. If I ever happened to see him again, I would be ready.

I had my past in gymnastics but that wasn't enough. Mr. J was giving me another opportunity to be his partner in crime so I wasn't taking chances. I would train excessively for hours at a time if that's what it would take.

The Joker burst inside, shirtless and with sweatpants hanging low on his pelvis. He wore fingerless gloves, perfect for training. Me, on the other hand, decided to go on the cute side. Pink booty shorts, a pink track shirt and matching colorful sneakers.

"Really Harls?" He said when he took in my outfit.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

J shook his head, changing the subject. "Pop quiz. What's rule number one when pulling a job?"

"Load ya guns." I pointed my imaginary hand gun at the punching bag.

"Close. Always be prepared for any and everything."

J swung at me and landed a slap on my face. I glared at him incredulously. "What the fucking hell J?!"

"I said every and anything babe." he shrugged his shoulders. "You can never let ya guard down. It must be up at all times."

I massaged my red cheek. "Is that even possible?"

"Don't interrupt me." He scolded. "Rule number two. Dodging is just as important as throwing a punch. Three, do not hesitate. If someone is threatening to ruin your mission, don't think twice about shootin'."

"Even if it's an old grandma? Or a kid?"

"Even then." J confirmed.

I blew out. Being evil was a toughie sometimes.

"First thing we're gonna work on is your punches. Here, swing with your right then left." J positioned in a stance and held his hands up for me to punch. I did what he said and gave me a 'good'. "Now, repeat but when I swing at ya, duck."

One, two, he swang at me and I ducked it perfectly. We did it about twenty times before he added another swing unexpectedly and I missed it by a strand. He smiled. "Now, imma do an uppercut and you shift to the right."

Punch, punch, swing, uppercut. Next, we worked on blocking. J was very patient with me when I missed a few blocks. We simply repeated the exercise until I had it down entirely. We worked on various routines for three hours straight. Both of us panted after we finished, tired out of our minds. J chugged water from his bottle and I took that moment to watch the sweat drip down the toned lines of his body. I licked my lip, wishing it was his abs I was licking instead.

He watched me stare at him and smiled. "See somethin ya like?"

I ran to him and clung to him like a monkey. His body was wet and sticky but I didn't mind, I loved it. J laughed and spun me around, my ponytails swinging. He lost his footing and we went tumbling down on the blue mat. I landed on top of him and we chuckled like a couple of teenagers. He brushed my hair behind my ears and caught my lips with his. I welcomed his kiss, appreciating every lick and bite.

We separated and I gave him a long smile. "I've got an idea."

.

The machine buzzed and I squealed when the sharp needle penetrated my white skin. J held me still as I shuffled in my seat. His purple glove was cold against my back. Before Mr. J began the artwork, he placed a seductive kiss on the soon to be tattoo.

"Ready?" He murmured deeply.

I nodded and he proceeded. I gripped the pillow, eventually getting used to the soothing pain. J worked quickly and efficiently. I had no idea he possessed a tattoo gun, I had assumed he'd gotten all his tattoos done by a professional. I had a feeling he had created the smile on his hand.

Before I knew it, J was finished. He handed me a mirror and placed another behind me so I could see the reflection of the reflection. It matched the jester tattoo on his chest.

"Puddin, it's perfect. Will you make me another?"

He smiled. "Where?"

I pushed my shirt aside provokingly and pointed to my chest. "Write 'Daddy's Lil' Monster'."

J have me an approving nod. The gun came to life again and he was already preparing for the second tattoo. It was even more painful than my first.

He blew the imaginary smoke on the tattoo gun. "Done."

I held my hand out for the gun and he plastered it on my hand. I clicked it on and began to doodle on my leg. 'Puddin' was now scribbled on my thigh along with a few 'HA's. J watched me amusingly as I concentrated on my work.

"Boss?" Rocco called from the other side of the door.

"What?" J was much too busy watching me to be bothered.

Rocco cleared his throat. "He's back."

. . . . . . . .

"Jonny!"

Mr. J greeted a tall man in a gray suit. They hugged it out the way all males do, adding a pat to their backs. The three of us stood in J's office but I made sure to stay as far away from the strange man as possible. My body leaned against the door, unnoticed by this 'Jonny'. I had no idea who he was. I wondered if he was another goon or if he took part in his own crimes.

He unconsciously answered my question. "Hey Boss. What's new?"

J waved his arm at me, a wide silver smile on his face. "I got a new toy." Toy?

Jonny turned to look at me, surprised. Yup, he hadn't noticed me before. Unlike J's usual henchman, Jonny didn't bother to roam my body. Instead, he strode to me and took my hand. He politely bowed his head in greeting. "Miss."

I smiled. Maybe this fella wasn't so bad. My stand-offish attitude disappeared. "Call me Harley."

"Nice to meet you Harley." His brown eyes seemed kind but maybe that was the deception. This man had to have something unique if he was working for Mr. J and not to mention, a very likable one at that.

"Isn't she amazing?" J asked Jonny, his eyes hungry.

"She's…. Exceptional."

J liked his answer. He offered Jonny a seat and went around his desk to sit in his own spot. I placed myself on the arm of Puddin's chair. "Baby, this is Jonny Frost. My right hand."

"Your special huh. " I cocked my head at Jonny.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."

J shook his head. "Nonsense. This guy's been with me for more than three years."

"Hm. You must be insane then."

Jonny eyed me. "I think everyone has a bit of insanity to them. Whether they like to admit it or not. It's part of humanity, regardless. Some people try hiding it while others," he paused, looking at J. "Welcome it."

J nodded, clearly agreeing with him. "Ain't he somethin?" He asked me.

"Oh yes." I giggled, humorless. I wasn't sure if I was jealous of the respect and pride J had for his bodyguard but my stomach churned.

"So I expect you to tell me what I wanna hear?" J's hand softly brushed my lower back as he spoke.

"Yeah Boss. I found him."

The smile on J's face was mesmeric. His eyes squinting just a tad bit. "Where is the son of a bitch?"

Jonny handed him a piece of paper with the exact location. J's eyes scanned the writing and burst out laughing. "We got 'em."

"When are we gonna show up on Riddler, Boss?"

So it was back to this Riddler character again? I guess J sent Jonny to pinpoint where the idiot was hiding out. I was glad Puddin knew exactly where the Riddler was located. He could put an end to his miserable life and the bloody war between them. Maybe get some peace in this household. J and I could even go on a honeymoon trip afterward.

Mr. J scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe some time next week. I'm training Harls, I want her to be there."

Jonny's eyebrows raised. Ha. Clearly I wasn't just one of J's many 'toys'.

"You sure it's safe for her Boss?"

I scowled and removed myself from my spot next to J, only to occupy myself with a cigarette by the fireplace. J merely smiled. "You should see her. Show em what you got Pumpkin."

I was like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Jonny wasn't expecting me to catch him without a second's notice. I sprung on him before he had a chance to even take a glance at me. The small dagger in my pocket now pressed against Jonny's throat. He lifted his hands in surrender. His swallow moved the sharp object on his skin. Jonny blew out. "I get your point." He gave me a sheepish grin.

Satisfied, I retrieved the knife and shoved it back in my pocket. I hated that these men underestimated me. So what if I was a woman? I could be just as lethal. I prodded over to Puddin and placed a small peck in his cheek. "I'm takin a shower." I left both pals to go finish their business.

I washed away all the sweat and changed into denim shorts, a white t shirt then sneakers. My soaked hair was pinned in a bun above my head. I made sure to apply ointment to my fresh tattoos, not exactly keen on having them get infected.

There was a knock on the door. One of J's men must have been looking for him. "He's not here." I yelled back.

Jonny's voice stunned me. "It's me Miss Harley. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

My face twisted in confusion but I moved to open the door, not quite letting him inside the bedroom.

"Where's Mr. J?" I would hate for another 'Nate' situation to repeat itself. Besides, being alone with Jonny without Mr. J was awkward.

"He's out."

I waited, wanting a bigger explanation.

"Acquiring more ammo."

I nodded, wishing the conversation would end soon. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. I listened though, giving him the benefit of the doubt. "What can I help you with Jonny?"

Jonny straightened his tie. "I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Joker."

Yup, I wasn't liking where this was going.

"You're in love with me too?" My eyes watched him, uninterested.

"What?" He was confused but then his face became serious. J probably notified Jonny about the events that occurred with Nate and probably now registered what I was referring to. "No, Miss. I wanted to advise you to leave."

"Leave? What? Why? What did J tell you? What did I do?" My heart raced, panicking. J probably realized I was no good to him and wanted me gone. He couldn't even have had the decency to tell me himself?

"Nothing Miss Harley. I'm just worried that this place isn't safe for you."

I huffed. "Jonny you almost scared the crazy outta me."

He gave me a small grin but it disappeared just as quickly. "Look, it might not be my place to tell you this but I'm gonna do it anyway. You seem like a real nice girl and I'd hate for you to be caught in a situation you can't get out of."

"What'ya mean?"

Jonny pulled on his sleeves impatiently, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Mr. J is dangerous. We both know that but I feel like sometimes, even he doesn't realize how dangerous he really is." A small bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"What have ya seen Jonny?" Being Mr. J's number one must have its downsides. I can't imagine the things Jonny had witnessed throughout all his years as a henchman. Puddin' was insane, I knew that. Was there an even worse version of himself that I had yet to discover?

Jonny wiped his sticky face. "The point is, you should leave now while you have the chance."

I frowned. "Stop playin games Jonny. Tell me what ya know."

"I'm immune to even the most brutal things now, I must be demented if I stuck around this long. But you? You can still make it out." His voice was almost pleading.

Fear began to creep its way into my mind but then transformed into anger. "You just want J for yourself, is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You love Mr. J too?"

"You're insane-"

"You have no idea."

"-how could you even think that?"

"I love J and I'm not leavin his side. I will be there through thick and thin. Sure, he pummels me sometimes, but only when I deserve it. He's the one who has shown me what true happiness is. I can't imagine my life without him. Don't you understand? Without Joker, there is no Harley Quinn. I'm nothing, I seize to exist."

Pity ran through his face and he frowned. Jonny breathed, regaining his composure. "Fine. I'll tell you what I've seen." He swallowed, refusing to look me in the eye. "About a year ago, Mr. J and I were after this man who hadn't kept his side of a certain deal. We were after him for a while but finally found where he lived. We pulled up on the driveway and peered inside the window. He was sitting on the couch with his wife and three kids and a tiny baby. I told Boss we'd best just catch him another time but he refused, said the job had to get done. He ordered us to take the door down and we did. We took the man and began dragging him out while he wife and kids begged us to let him go. Mr. J stopped us and told us he had a much better punishment for the scumbag. We tied him up to a chair in the middle of the living room. I tried to reason with Mr. J but there was no getting through to him, it was like he wasn't the friend I'd had for so long. He hauled his family in front of the man, and one by one-"

"What's goin on here?" J appeared in the hallway.

Jonny and I both jumped. J was changed into his usual business suit now, and watching us suspiciously. Had he heard over-heard our conversation? I was sure he didn't, or else he would have been fuming, insisting to know why Jonny was informing me of that certain day.

"Uh," J couldn't find out what Jonny was telling me about. "Jonny was asking me for toilet paper." I shuffled inside and into the bathroom where I snatched a roll and flung it at him. He caught it before it struck him in the face.

J's missing eyebrow arched. He walked over to Jonny and smiled, patting him on the back. "We having stomach problems ol' boy?"

"Something like that." Jonny was the epitome of awkward. He wasn't a very good liar, but that made two of us. Either way, J didn't notice our badly performed white lie.

"Remember Mexico?" J reminisced, laughing at the unknown memory.

Jonny gave a lifeless chuckle. "Yeah."

"Well go on do your business friend. I got somethin' to show ya."

Jonny nodded and pretended to head to the bathroom. He gave me a secret side glance before disappearing down the hall.

"Now you," J caught me in his arms and led me inside the bedroom. "Have an appointment with Daddy." He placed his lips all over my neck and jaw. I wished I could give in to the lust but my mind was too occupied with all the information Jonny had given. For all I knew he could have been lying to me. But I already observed him while he lied, and it wasn't how he'd acted when replayed the past scenario with Mr. J.

"Puddin'." I gasped, hoping he'd stop. He didn't so I repeated his nickname.

"What?" He mumbled on my neck.

"Do ya regret anything in your life?"

J paused the sloppy kisses and turned to look at me. His red lips were now smudged from the contact on my skin. If I wasn't so tense, I would have laughed.  
The seriousness of his face was almost scary.

"Not a single damn thing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./

Wanted to introduce Jonny in this particular chap, have a little weird bonding moment with Harley I guess you could say. And illustrate how demented J really is. Do you guys think it'll scare Harley away? Ha.

Thank you for the magnificent reviews and reads, follows/ favorites! I'm already working on the next chap !


	15. Chapter 15

Every day for about a week and a half, and long hours in between, I trained excessively. I was on overdrive after the day long exercises and my body ached, begging me for rest. However, I had no time. I needed to be ready by the time J was ready to vanquish his enemy. We had worked with several weapons as well. J made me practice my aim in the backyard, where his employees set up targets for me. Mistakes were inevitable and even though J was frustrated out of his mind when I committed one, he would remind himself I was a rookie in training. By the end of our practices though, J always wore a proud grin on his face.

Not to mention my background in gymnastics helped me when fighting the supposed enemies. J forced many of his henchman to pose as threats while I fought my way through them. Those poor guys always left with bruises and cuts.

I stood in the darkness of the gym, my eyes adjusting to the black as I surveyed my surroundings. My fingers tightly clutched the baseball bat in my hand. I moved in a circle, waiting, prepared. Sound, sight, smell, touch. My senses needed to be top notch.

"Come out come out wherever you are." I teased.

My body crouched at the sound of a crack. I swirled my head in the direction of the noise but couldn't see him. I moved once more, stealthy. I smelled him before anything else. His cologne was potent and marvelous.

I smiled before I turned to stick my bat horizontally in the air where a machete flew, only to stick inside the wooden bat. J unstuck the blade and swung once more but I blocked it again. This time, J moved another machete from its sheath. He swirled them in his hands before lunging at me. The whoosh of the knives sounded in my ear, and I realized just how close J was to slicing me. I ducked and shifted, punched and kicked.

I had to be on my toes and quick to think, or else I'd be dead meat. J refused to go easy on me after so much practice. The blades moved vigorously and swiftly. At one point, J had split my baseball bat into two portions. I used them to my advantage and swung at J with the splintered fractions but he easily avoided them.

I was positive I'd worn Mr. J down until he clasped around me, using the machete handle to choke me. I coughed and gasped for air but wasn't expecting to let J down. The gymnast in me kicked into high gear and I thrust an elbow to J's stomach. He grunted and I used the moment to place my feet on the wall next to us. My feet moved up along the wall until I was flipping backwards in the air, landing on Puddin's back.

"Gotcha." I whispered in his ear. J flung me off his back and soon we were a tangle of arms. I was ready though. This training session needed to be over. In an intricate fighting sequence, I'd ended up pressing my back against J's. He was about throw a punch at me until I removed my chrome revolver from its holster and pointed it at his face.

A bang rang out, J's body stiffening beside me. Charcoal smoke oozed from the barrel of the gun. A bullet now decorated the wall of the gym, missing Puddin's face by less than a centimeter.

J let out a breathy sigh. I'd unnerved him whether he wanted to admit it or not. He gave a shaky laugh. "You little Minx." He wound his hand in my hair, roughly moving my head so that I was looking at him and kissed me feverishly. I moaned and he separated us with a 'pop'. "It's time."

.

"You mean I can't go with ya?"

"I didn't say that. I said you had to pass the test in order to come with me."

"That wasn't part of the deal J."

J shoved his gun into holster, growing tired by the minute. "You can either do what I say or stay here and do whatever the fuck you do all day."

"You." I glared.

He gave me a small smirk but changed the subject. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine, fine. I'm just letting ya know this is a waste of my skills." I popped the pink bubblegum in my mouth. I was already in full red and blue costume and my hair tied into two pigtails. J had this stupid, wonderful idea to send me off on a 'practice' mission. If I pulled it off, I could join him in the magnificent assassination of the Riddler. However, if I failed, and I quote, 'You're toast'.

"Shut up and suit up."

I pouted but did as told. J wasn't telling me where I was to run my test. Basically, it would be spontaneous. He'd choose a random place and drop me off like a mother leaves their kid on their first day of school. Me being the child on the verge of tears. But I had nothing to worry about. J had trained me hard and good. I wished it would have been longer but time was a luxury we couldn't afford at the moment.

Instead of taking the Purple Lamborghini, J and I climbed into the black Bentley, the subtle one. The last thing we needed was to be noticed before the job was completed.

We sped away, J refusing to obey the limit signs. At that rate, we'd get pulled over and arrested before he could even choose a good hit up joint. I didn't bother mentioning it to him though. My mind was too occupied with different training methods I had practiced. Feeling uneasy was the last thing I needed. The key to a successful heist was confidence. If I hesitated, the whole operation could go up in flames.

 _You could do it._

I was grateful the voice in my head gave me comfort for once.

J slowed the car down, stopping in front of a white building. I turned to him, confused towards why he chose the certain place. "Matt Lain. Met him at a club and he owes me some green. I haven't had the time to collect his debt but you," He crooned. "Can do the honors now."

"How do I know what the guy looks like?"

J rolled his eyes. "Here." He handed me a mugshot of the guy. He was short, thin and bald with beady eyes. "I'm timing ya Harls. You better be outta there in fifteen minutes. Understood?"

Fifteen minutes? I spent more time than that in the shower. How would I pull this off in minutes? But, I simply smiled. "Challenge accepted." I got out of the car, noticing J staring at my ass on my way out.

I slammed the door shut and stretched my arms high above my head, bat still in hand. I strode inside, everyone turning to look at me. Whispered emitted from the employees. I managed to catch a "Is she the stripper for Matt's birthday?"

So it was Matty's birthday? Perfect.

I strode to the front desk and tapped the marble top. A brunette watched me, bored out of her mind. "Can I help you?" Her tone monotonous.

"Hi, I'm lookin for Matt Lain. Birthday delivery."

She rolled her eyes. "Top floor."

"Thanks toots." I have her a wink before heading to the elevator. Every man in the place turned their lustrous attention towards me and I smiled.

The elevator dinged open and I strut inside. Before the doors closed, a man inched himself through. He was handsome and young, maybe an intern. His blue eyes twinkled when he got a sight of me. He stood beside me, both facing the doors. I pressed the button that would take me to my destination.

"Twentieth floor? Me too." He said. "Jared." The man introduced himself and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Harley." I ignored his gesture, too busy twisting my gum with my finger. "Quinn."

He retracted his hand. "What's with the bat?"

"Stripper prop." I lied.

"Oh you're here for Matt's birthday?"

This ride was taking too long. How much of my time was up?

"Yup."

He nodded. "You know, tomorrow's my birthday."

I smiled at him. "Is that so Jared? Well how about a give you a little early birthday gift?"

Jared's face lit up and I almost felt sorry for him. I placed myself in front of him and slowly moved the bat along his body, stopping at his lower midriff. My free hand brushed the stubble on his chin, as I shifted closer to his face. Our lips were inches apart; I could smell his minty breath.

His smile would soon disappear once my nails dug into his eyes. Or maybe I should knock his teeth out with my bat.

The elevator dinged and stopped. Saved by the bell.

I walked out without another word to him. Time was running down. I found him quickly. Matt sat on a revolving chair, his coworkers surrounding him. Colorful balloons hung from their desks. They all cheered him on as he spun quickly in the chair. I wondered if they had snuck alcohol into their workplace. It didn't matter.

"Matt Lain?" I called out, pretending to look lost.

Everybody's faces turned to look at me. The ladies sneered while then men gaped at me, probably wishing it was their birthday. Matt raised his hand, letting me know it was he who I asked for. "Telegram." I said seductively.

I slammed the baseball bat on the floor, swaying my hips and crouching as if the bat were my pole. I could have sworn I saw him wipe some drool from his lip. I felt disgusting, wishing I was doing exactly this but for Puddin's eyes only. I removed Matt from my mind, pretending it was J sitting in the chair, his blue eye lusting after me.

My butt moved in Matt's face and every one cheered. That's when I saw him reach his hand out, ready to smack me. This was it. I pulled a grenade from my jacket and pulled the loop. Green gas sprayed out. Next, I shot out a couple of rounds into the roof. People screamed and shuffled out but I quickly pointed the weapon to Matt before he had an opportunity to escape. He held his shaky hands up. "What do you want?"

"Give me your account information. Now!"

"Fine, fine. Just please don't shoot me. The account number is…"

I retracted the cellphone J had given me and inserted the numbers. It asked me how much I wished to be transferred into Mr. J's account. I punched in the amount. Half a million dollars. I pressed 'transfer' and money showed up deposited on J's account. Done.

Before I could start breathing in the deadly gas, I gave Matt one last message. "Oh and greetings from the Joker. He sends you the best and this."

I rammed the butt of the gun into his face, a loud crack sounding from his jaw. I bolted outside, not bothering with the elevator. I caught a quick glance of Jared and when we made eye contact, I blew him a kiss. My feet moved rapidly down the stairs, and when I finally made it out the building, the Bentley was nowhere to be seen. "He didn't." I checked my watch, I had only been twelve minutes. I still had three minutes to spare and he left me!

I ran. My heels clicked on the sidewalk as I shoved people out of my way. A car horn honked and I turned to see the Bentley driving next to me. I sprint for the door and pushed inside. Puddin raced out of the scene, complete with a swift U-turn that had me tumbling in the car. "Are you nuts? How dare you leave me! I still had three minutes left." I pushed the hair out of my face and glared at him. J laughed.

"It's not funny!" I banged my fists into his arm repeatedly. J only chuckled but after a while he got antagonized; That didn't stop me. I kept the punches coming and he tried blocking them with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

J nearly crashed into a street light pole but swerved it just in time. "Harley! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"You scared me!"

"Stop!" J barked, slapping my hands away. "Stop- fucking stop it Harl! Do you have a death wish!?"

J slammed on the breaks and I was hurled forward, my forehead banging the dashboard. I winced at the pain but it was nothing compared to the slap J landed on my cheek, the second one was even more hurtful.

J breathed erratically. "You see? I hate it when I have to punish you Harley. But goddamn it you never listen." J ran a hand through his hair, seemingly calming him down. He shifted the car into drive and we were on the road again. We were quiet for a second until J spoke up. "Harls?'

I sniveled. "What?"

"You passed."

. . . . . . . . .

Jared. See what I did there? Haha

Harley successfully completed her mission, yay!

I'm just throwing chapters left and right lately. Your guys' reviews are so kind! Thank you so much everybody! Much love, MissQ xx


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the day. Puddin' had gone over the plan a million times with me even though I got it the first time. We would drive up to Riddler's hideout along with the henchman behind us. Sneaking up to the place, we then would take out the guards. All of us were to split up to find the Riddler. Rocco's job consisted of taking out the security cameras. Puddin, Jonny and I had the mission of executing the Riddler, the best of all. None of us had an actual floor plan of the place, seemingly once we were inside, we'd start scouring and shooting. I asked J to postpone the operation until we knew more about the hideout but he refused and I didn't insist.

I was in my usual combat outfit and J looked amazing in his gold blazer, with equally colored chains. I played with my bat while J fixed his green hair in the mirror. "Puddin? What if things don't go as planned?"

J rolled his eyes. "Everything will be fine."

"But what if-"

" _Everything will go as planned_. If you see Riddler, shoot. He and his mangy dogs won't hesitate to kill you Harls. I can't even think about-" J clasped his hands around the back of his neck, stressed and overwhelmed. He let out a breathy sigh, recollecting his thoughts. He strode over to the closet and came back with a black case. Next to me, he bent over as he presented me with the object. Slowly, he opened it, revealing a diamond encrusted semi- automatic gun.

"Puddin'." I gasped. I delicately brushed my fingers along the precious stones. It must have cost him a fortune to customize with real diamonds. "It's beautiful."

His smile was ethereal, gratified I'd enjoy my gift. "Try it on."

Puddin removed it from the case and placed the strap of the gun over me. I realized how insane the moment was. For a moment, a flash of fantasy flooded my mind. J bringing me the same black case, but instead of a weapon, a diamond necklace lay inside. I could almost picture him wrapping it around my neck. The imagine was gone as quickly as it came. The strangest part about the situation was that I would have preferred the gun.

I aimed the gun to the door, getting a feel of the luxurious weapon. J beamed proudly at me, his voice like chocolate. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Puddin." I sprung at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I placed tiny pecks all over his face.

After a kiss too many, J grasped my chin and crashed our lips together. We moved our mouths together eagerly, not taking the time to gasp for air. He was my oxygen, my life.

J separated our kiss after a lifetime. "It's time Pumpkin."

I nodded, my body still flush from our kiss. J smiled and waved his head, gesturing me to get moving.

At the garage, most of J's henchman awaited instructions. Each would pile inside different cars. Puddin and I would lead the way, Jonny behind us and the rest behind Jonny. I was happy we were taking the Purple Lamborghini. It was so flashy and if there was one thing I liked, was flashy. Puddin's black and gold socks shown every time he stepped on the clutch to shift gears. We sped along the streets, the GPS directing J where exactly to turn in order to get to our destination.

We had been on the rod for about forty minutes before the electronic voice informed us we had arrived. I was surprised to see we were in front of an abandoned asylum. The now gloomy sky gave the place an even more eerie appearance. J took a glance of the building through my window and snarled. Car doors slammed as each and every one climbed out of the vehicles. Rain began to sprinkle and I regretted not wearing my bomber jacket. My curly ponytails began to thin out with the moisture in the air.

J went to stand in front of the iron gates of the asylum, his hands shifting to his hips. His head cocked to one side, like he was trying to understand why the Riddler would choose a place like that to hideout. Jonny went up behind Puddin and whispered something to him. J nodded and waved us all over with a wave of his fingers.

The entire group shuffled to him like a teacher calling his elementary students over. He didn't look at us when he said, "B team form a V formation. Harley, Jonny and I will stand behind you. Let's move."

J's men did as they were told and proceeded to open the squeaky rusty gate. The white building was devoured by green moss and vines after being abandoned for so long. Boots scraped the cement pathway that led to the front doors of the asylum. J wound his arm around me, and I considered it a protective gesture.

Jonny handed Mr. J a gun of his own, his favorite gold one. He took it with his free hand, not letting me go until we entered the empty building. Musty air attacked our noses, and I flinched at the strong decaying smell. J, on the other hand, didn't seem to be affected by it. His eyes were alert, studying his surroundings. The men ahead of us crept their way through the area.

A deafening silence came about. It was too quite. The kind that had goosebumps running through your body.

We finally came up to a large wall with inky writing across it. Rocco was the one to read it. "Some try to hide,

some try to cheat,

but time will show we will always meet,

try as you might to guess my name,

but I'm sure you'll know when it's you I claim

Who am I?"

Jonny held his machine at the east end of the building. "Boss, I have a heat signal coming from the-"

The lights went out sparks of light came to life. The loud ringing of shots had me covering my ears. Suddenly, I was shoved to the floor and I was positive it had been J who happened to be standing next to me. Our guys began shooting back until it was an exchange of sparks.

"J!" I yelled but I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me through the bangs.

"Get her outta here!" I heard his voice. I wasn't sure who he was talking to but a hand came down and gripped my waist. As if I weighed like a feather, I was being carried away. I wasn't sure where but I knew it meant being away from Puddin. I promised I'd be there for him through thick and thin. Through a war or bullets or not. I tried to spring free from the grip but it was too strong.

Suddenly, I was on the floor again. The man that had once been carrying me grunted and landed with a thud beside me. The gun on my waist dug into my ribs and I yelped at the impact, all of the air in my lungs escaping. My body was being dragged away and as I tried to kick for my freedom, someone came to seize my hands. The pitch black of the room made it impossible to know who was hoisting me away. I had a feeling it wasn't J's party.

I managed to grab my gun and pointed it upwards, letting a couple of shots escape. Liquid splattered on my face, and even some in my mouth. The iron taste of it indicated it was blood. The dead body tumbled to the ground, missing me by a matter of inches. The hands on my legs faltered for a second but continued their passage with me on tow.

"Abort mission!" Jonny screamed from another room. Shots were still dispersered but they quieted as J's men backed away from the room and eventually the building. "Wait!" I screamed but they probably wouldn't hear. I was being dragged away even further into the asylum and that's when the panic began to set in. My training began to come back to me.

I shoved a heel into the air, luckily sticking into the unknown captor's face. He let out a howl of pain, letting me go. I managed to quickly get to my feet where I unloaded a couple of rounds into the darkness. My feet were pulled from under me and I was back to the floor. "J!" I tried once more but the silence was indication that he was gone.

The sudden light had me squinting. I tried to shield my eyes but quickly retracted my hand, having the need to survey my situation. A black-masked man held to my feet and while I tried to struggle, another identical person appeared. His pistol pointed to my head. I glanced at the area I had been not too long ago, shell casings decorating the wooden floor. Every man I had come with now gone. They had left me. All of them. Puddin….

How could he?

I was probably a dead woman in a few seconds and he had left. I shut my eyes, my body still laying on the cold floor. The two men stood their positions, gun still pointed at me. I didn't care though. All I could think about was J leaving me to die. A single, warm tear made its way down my cheek before I was being picked up and carried away.

.

My limp and tired body was shoved into a chair. The bright lamp in my face reminded me of a dream I once had. It was about J. My heart hurt when I remembered him.

I managed to inspect the room I was now in. It looked like a surgery room, scalpels and forceps occupying metal trays. My hands began to be tied with leather belts around the arms of the chair. "Who are you? What are you gonna do with me?" My voice shook.

They didn't respond. Instead, the black-masked men went on to tie my feet up as well. "Look, fellas. I know a guy who has loads of cash. If it' money you want, name your price."

"We don't need money Harley."

My head snapped up, discovering the man behind the voice.

An extremely tall man walked into the room. He had a green tuxedo on and wore wide black framed glasses. "I have lots of it, sweetie." He smiled, wrinkles forming around his mouth.

"Who- Who are ya?" I wiggled in my retrains.

"My name is Edward, but many call me Riddler." He fixed the cuffs of his black shirt.

"Riddla'?" My accent poured through. "You're the one tormentin my Puddin?"

He glanced at his goons and laughed, his men chuckling as well at the permission to. "Puddin? Is that what they call the Joker now a days? It's been so long since I've seen him personally. Let's see. It was a few months ago at Ace. And oh yes, he took more than half of my fortune."

"It's not his fault you're an idiot. I thought you'd look more menacing. Instead, you look like you could be a librarian." I spat. My constant movement was causing the leather to burn my skin.

Riddler shrugged. "Never judge a book by its cover, Harley."

"How do you know my name?"

The Riddler picked up a scalpel and studied it in the light. "I friend of mine has told me so much about you."

"Friend?"

He nodded, checking the sharpness of the surgery tool. "I think you know him. Hey buddy, wanna come out and say hello to your friend?"

I gasped when appeared in the room, rolling towards me in his wheelchair. His nose was now crooked and a brace surrounded his neck. His angry eyes were the same though. "Hello, Harley." He scratched out. His electric chair wheeled in front of me.

"Nate." I managed to say through my shock. "How?"

I knew how. J had beat him relentlessly. By the time the guards found him on the floor, he was dying. They took him to a private hospital and that's the last I'd heard about that. I ever thought or honestly cared to ask for an update about his well-being. I was too busy drowning my attention on J.

Nate glared at me. "You know how."

I swallowed. "Why are you with this piece of garbage?"

"You, Harley, are the piece of garbage. You let the Joker beat me to a pulp and didn't bother to check up on me. You think I didn't know you were at the door the entire time? After I was taken to the hospital, the doctors informed me that I was paralyzed from the neck down, courtesy of the Joker. Mr. Riddler here paid me a visit and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. If I helped him, he'd give money, revenge and you."

I scoffed at his insistence. What did it take for a guy to learn? "Don't you get it? _I don't want you_. I never did and never will."

A nasty grin stretched along Nate's face. "You don't have to like me to become my whore. You and the Joker swore you were more than that but I know that was all you really were. And now, you can be mine too."

I gave a lifeless chuckle. "And how will you manage that?"

I struck a nerve and his face faltered for a second before his smile was back. "There are ways Harley. I could have treated you like my everything when I asked you to be mine and now you have to pay the price for rejecting me."

"It seems very stupid to punish someone for listenin' to their heart."

"Sometimes it's the only way to receive closure. Now, like Mr. J always said, enough chit-chat and let's get down to business. Mr. Riddler, will you do the honors?"

I had forgotten the librarian was there. Riddler nodded and stepped toward me. I was done wiggling in my place. Whatever they had planned for me, I'd let it be done with dignity. No cowering away or asking for mercy. All that was knocked out of me when I dropped into the chemical vat, when J's beat it out and eventually, when he left me to rot.

The Riddler inched the scalpel closer to my arm. A dirty rag was shoved into my mouth and I gagged. Riddler smiled as he sliced through my white skin. Blood oozed out but I refused to flinch. It wasn't so easy when he retrieved a set of tiny clamps and stuck it into the cut, forcing it open. My skin stretched apart and I screamed a muffled cry.

"Salt." Riddler demanded. His goon placed the container in his hand. He poured it directly into my own cut and tears of pain rolled down my cheeks profusely. It wasn't just the physical pain, but the emotional one too. I realized J never cared about me enough as I had wished he did. There was always that missing link. I would have died… No, lived for him. J, on the other hand, not so much. He lived for himself and no one else.

My body trembled as the Riddler moved to my other arm, preparing to execute the same torture procedure as my left arm. It was just as painful as the first time, if not worse. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to ask them to stop.

Maybe that's all they wanted from me. A plea. When they noticed I was keen on keeping a strong face, they called for the electric helmet. My hands itched to be freed from the leather bounds but it was no use.

One henchman popped a heavy metal helmet on my head and headed over to a large machine with buttons and colorful knobs.

Riddler's eyes grew wide along with his smile. "Oh, the Joker is going to wish he never crossed paths with me." He said excitedly, his hand on a lever.

I slowly closed my eyes. He probably wouldn't even care. He'd probably thank the Riddler for disposing of me. Water spilled from my eyes as the Riddler spoke. "Goodnight Harley."

The last thought in my head before the bolts took over my body said one thing. "I love you J."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you everybody for reads, follows, favorites and reviews!

Love, MissQ


	17. Chapter 17

Hey peeps. So I decided not to write a Joker POV. His head is beyond fucked up and I had no idea where to start. My writing doesnt do the Joker justice. So let's just keep him the mysterious HUNKA HUNKA he is.

instead I wrote a separate Jonny Frost POV one shot instead for those who are interested in reading it. Hope you like it.

Let's continue with Harley.

Thank you xx

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

My laugh echoed through the blank walls of the room. I studied the different bloody scars and purple bruises on my body. Was that the best they could do? I was the partner to the Riddler's worst enemy and he couldn't manage to saw a finger off? All he accomplished was my unending amusement. The electroshock? The best part. It felt like tickles running through my body. I laughed the entire time.

His torture methods were nothing more than amateur. Even I could have come up with worse. It didn't matter though. I let the Riddler do what he wanted with me. What did I have to live for anymore? Who in this world would appreciate my bold and unrestrained insanity? The only person who accepted me had left me to die.

I shook my head. I needed to forget about him. An impossibility I forced myself to believe and eventually achieve. The Joker had my heart in a silver cage and I feared I'd never be able to break free.

A noise had me drifting my attention back to reality. Nate wheeled into the room. I couldn't see him though. The room was pitch black lest the small lamp dangling from the ceiling right above me. The only thing illuminated was me, strapped in.

"Come to play little Nate?" I teased.

A light switched on and Nate sat before me as I had predicted. The scowl on his face indicated he did not like my greeting. I chuckled.

"I've come for one thing Harley." Nate attempted to sound cold but I caught the shift in his voice.

I was his weakness and I sure as hell was going to use it to my advantage. "And what's that?"

"As my personal toy, I'd like you to start off by... pleasing yourself." He hissed like the snake he was.

I needed to stop being called a 'toy'. He didn't own me. I scoffed. "Like hell I am." I screamed. A burning sensation suddenly ran down my spine. The fire scoured its way up and down my back. I huffed when the pain abruptly subdued, my head hanging in the aftermath.

Nate smiled demonically. "My friend at the door has a controller." I now noticed the goon standing a few feet away. "When you were out a few hours ago, the Riddler implanted a device in your neck. Whenever I call for it, my friend will click that button and well, you might have guessed what will happen next."

The bastard inserted a torture device in me? My nails dug into my palms, slicing them open. I didn't feel the pain though. It was nothing compared to everything I had been put through that day. "So if I don't wiggle around for ya, what? You torture me to death?"

"Pretty much."

This boy thought he had power over me but he was dead wrong. I knew better. "Is that so? I don't believe ya."

"You should. If it was one thing Mr. Riddler promised me, it was your body."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't do shit to me. What? You're gonna break in your new little contraption but you can't kill me. The Riddla' would have your head if I, the most prized possession of the Joker, died in the hands of you. You need me alive."

Nate's face flamed. I was right. He called his little friend standing at the door. With a swift nod from Nate, the masked man approached me, slugging me across the face. My loose ponytails now covered my face with the movement, sticking to my sweaty skin.

I spit blood out. "Is that all you got?" I laughed. I was sure my teeth were stained red, his eyes moving over to look at my bloody mouth.

Nate nodded again but this time, his idiotic goon pressed the red button on his Damn controller. I hollered in pain as the heat dominated my body once more. He didn't let go until Nate motioned for him to give me a break. I breathed heavily, not getting enough oxygen I needed.

"Don't you get it Harley? You belong to me now. Until the Riddler decides what to do with you, you are my play thing. It could get you untied if you'd just listen to me. Come on, dance for Daddy."

My body stiffened. That's what Mr. J called himself when it came to me. My mind fluttered with images of us. Out first kiss, joining our bodies, the heist, the waltz in our bedroom. My body shook relentlessly. It was sinful for Nate to even call himself like that. That label belonged to J and only him. "Fuck you." My eyes glared at him from under my eyelashes.

He looked scared for a second but gained his composure when the Riddler walked into the room. "What are you doing with the poor girl? Didn't she have enough torture?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Just trying to meet my needs sir."

The Riddler chuckled lowly, fixing his glasses. "You can save some of her for later. Right now, it's time for session numero dós."

The Riddler walked over and stood tall before me. "Hello sweetie." Wrinkles formed on the sides of his mouth. He crouched so that we were now level. "I'm going to have to ask you a favor."

Like hell. I spit in his face. The Riddler flinched, wiping my saliva away with his green suede sleeve. "Henry."

The idiot sent me up in pain again.

"Look Miss Prissy. If you want to get out of here alive, you're going to have to do something for me." He pulled out a cellphone. "I'm going to call the Joker himself. When he picks up, I want you to talk to him. If he wants you back, then tell him he has to meet me at the ACE Chemical plant tomorrow morning."

I laughed. Was he an idiot? The most genius man in Gotham and he had no idea. "You must seriously be stupid if ya think I'll lead Puddin onto his death. I'll die before I let anything happen to him."

The Riddler's eyes widened, clearly not expecting my answer. "Oh, you'll do as I tell you dear. That is if you don't want to end up with your little spine fried."

I giggled maniacally. "Do it. Kill me. I have nothing to lose. I already lost what meant most to me."

The Riddler seethed. "We'll see about that." He dialed a number and waited. My stomach churched, anxious to hear his voice. Would I be happy, sad? I wasn't ready to hear the voice of the one man I loved and who had abandoned me.

I jumped when the female voice insisted they leave a message. Voicemail. I almost sighed a breath of relief. Instead, I smiled. But that didn't stop Riddler. He left a message. "Hey Joker, ol' buddy. This is your old pal Riddler. Listen, I have your gorgeous gal here with me. Don't worry she's alive and… well taken care of. Want to say hello sweetie?" He directed the phone towards me and I snarled.

"Oops. Little Harley is upset right now. You see, we've been having a little fun with her and now, I'm afraid, she's grown tired of our games. Listen, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, I'll be waiting for you at the ACE CHEMICAL plant tomorrow morning with every single dime you own. If you don't show up, she's dead. Simple. See you there." The Riddler ended the call and turned to me, a smile in his face. "Well, now that the ball is on his court, we'll just have to see if he thinks you're worth saving."

I frowned. I was about to tell him I already had his answer but restrained. I might as well have another night of life. I knew the Joker wouldn't show up. It was a given fact. I slumped in my chair, giving up.

"Oh Harley, turn that frown upside down." Nate crooned.

I almost didn't hear him with the sound of shots being fired. I straightened up, curious toward the sudden sound of raging bullets.

"Shit." The Riddler grunted.

In a matter of seconds, the bolted metal door was bombed, crashing to the floor with a loud bang. A large grenade slid into the room, releasing a familiar green gas. My heart sped up while I managed to hold my breath, knowing better than to inhale the toxic fumes. The Riddler coughed his lungs out along with Nate. The so-called Henry attempted to escape but was sent to the ground when a tall man in a SWAT outfit smashed his gun into Henry's face. Several men shuffled in, taking a hold of the Riddler. He was shoved up against the wall, his glasses falling to the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

Riddler was talking to the man obviously leading the gang. The man with the black helmet ignored him though, shifting his attention to me. I couldn't see his face due to the tinted protective shield. His gloved hand went up to remove the shield, revealing his glorious face. Mr. J stared back at me.

"Puddin?"

J's hand brushed my cheek and I melted. He came back for me. My eyes teared up, completely forgetting the place and situation we were in. It was just him and I. The way I always felt in his presence.

His eyes were sad, taking in all the proof of torture intended on me. Quickly, the sorrow was gone, replaced by rage. J snarled and stalked over to the Riddler, still pressed against the wall. Nate, on the other hand, was held in place in his chair, not that he could go anywhere.

Riddler was detained while J landed a blow to his chin. Not once, but repeatedly. The familiar crack of bones sent chills down my body. The butt of the gun was next to pummel into the Riddler's face. The heavy force of J's belts had me flinching in my own place. I could almost feel bad for the guy on the other end of J's fury. The rifle butt was red with Riddler's blood, finally halting J's continuous blows.

J was silent as Jonny handed him a carved knife, sharp spikes sticking out from both sides in an intricate design. He studied the weapon meticulously, until nodding his approval. Slowly, J pressed the knife into Riddler's side, blood staining his suit. Deeper and deeper the knife cut into the body of Riddler but J wasn't done. As Riddler cried for mercy, J went beyond by twisting the knife. J continued by sticking two more knives into his body, one on each shoulder. "Give me the spoons." J instructed. A man placed the silverware into J's hand. He inched toward Riddler's elevated torso. "Let's get the gorgeous brown eyes outta ya." J slowly moved the curved spoon into the Riddler's socket.

I was still tied in my place as I shut my eyes, wishing that would block the gut wrenching cries emitting from J's enemy.

"See ya in hell." J's voice was so low I almost didn't hear his hateful message to the Riddler.

J went on to stick the long knife into the wall, leaving Riddler hanging, the knife keeping him in place above the floor, bleeding Slowly to death. J backed away and smiled at his gory, brutal masterpiece.

"Gosh, I wish I could take a picture right now and frame it up at the house." J tsked tsked.

Nate's head shook, frightened by the traumatic scene he witnessed. "Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled at the men holding him down. Paralyzed, there was nothing he could do or nowhere he could go.

For the moment, J pretended he wasn't there. Instead, he walked over to me where he gently untied the leather bounds. I instantly fell toward and J quickly caught my limp body from dropping. "What have they done to you?" He whispered in my ear. His soothing familiar voice had tears running down my eyes.

"He implanted something inside me. My neck." I could barely talk at that point.

J moved his finger to my neck and felt for the device. His growl indicated that he found it. J retrieved a blade from his pocket. "Baby, this is gonna hurt but i need you to not move for Daddy okay?"

I nodded and J proceeded to stick the blade inside the back of my neck. I bit down on his vest, forcing myself not to yell. My skin tore and in a matter of seconds, J popped the piece out. It was a tiny kiscrochip causing that insufferable pain. The irony.

He sat me upright on the floor, kissing my forehead. I almost winced when he moved away from my side. J surveyed the room, his forehead raising when his eyes met an interesting looking gun. He picked it up and walked towards Nate's wheelchair. "Look-ey what we got here guys. The fucking traitor. I like the wheelchair, is it new?" J's henchman laughed. Nate, on the other hand, scowled.

"This is neat. Mind if I try it out?" J wiggled the gun in his hand before digging it into Nate's back. He wailed, probably wishing he was numb from that spot too. The agonizing contraption now sat in Nate's neck as well as mine.

J snatched the control from the unconscious goon still on the floor. "You made a mistake double-crossing me Nathan. Robert."

Dr. Weis appeared, in the same black outfit as the rest of the guys. J patted him on the shoulder. "Wanna do the honors?"

Dr. Weis' eyes glazed over, clearly not happy about seeing his nephew in the state he was in. At that point, I wasn't sure if he would stand with Nate and die too, or keep his oath to Mr. J. Dr. Weis swallowed and reached his hand out for the control. A smile of endorsement spread on J's face, he didn't have to kill Weis now.

Nate looked at his uncle with pleading eyes. "Uncle Rob." His voice trembled.

Weis looked painfully away, probably not wishing to see the pain he was about to sentence his own blood to. His finger pressed down on the button, sending Nate into a horrible seizure. I could have laughed if I wasn't so frail but J did me the tribute to laugh for the both of us. He even made the notion to shoot Nate's legs with his rifle. "Ohhhh!" He laughed.

I smiled. There was the Puddin I knew.

Weis finally let go of the button, relieving Nate of his pain. J seized the control from Weis' hand in a swift motion. "Give me that." He snapped. "It was nice knowing ya Nate." J smacked Nate's unmoving, limp head. He gently placed the deadly control on a metal tray, moving to grab Nate's hand, strapping it to the table on top of the controller. Nate's weight pressed the button, sending him in a fit of torture once again. J tightened the bound, securing it in place. Nate would die by his own hand. It was diabolical.

We all watched as Nate's head moved back, fire taking over his body and mind.

J nodded and finally walked back to me. Softly, J wound his arms around me, picking me up easily. I winced, my body sore from the bottom, up. My head cradled in the nook of J's neck, breathing his heavenly, vigorous scent. J walked us out of the traumatic room, his henchman right behind him. I finally allowed my body weaken entirely, knowing I didn't have to put up a strong face or stance anymore. I was free to let go. I was safe now that Puddin was with me. He confirmed it when he sighed into my ear, "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Let's go home."

...

J gently placed me in the passenger seat of the car and I shivered as my skin made contact with the cold leather. My weak body moved into a fetal position, fearing I'd break apart at any second. J walked around and climbed into the driver's seat, revving up his monster and taking the ride nice and slow. Every once in a while, he'd glance my way, probably to make sure I was okay. We were silent the entire trip. My eyes drooped, begging to gain the rest I had lost. I resisted though. If I closed my eyes, maybe Puddin would disappear and I'd wake up in that horrible chair in the asylum. I whimpered, my own thoughts leaving me restless. J heard and reached over to place a soft hand on my thigh, squeezing it ever so tenderly. I relaxed at the feel of his skin on mine.

After an eternal amount of time, J finally parked the car, getting out and quickly shuffling towards my side. One of his arms slid under my thighs while the other sustained me, wrapping around my waist. He walked in and I was grateful to find the house empty and completely silent. The only sound reverberating off the hallway walls were Puddin's shoes tapping against the marble floor. Eventually the sound quieted when we arrived in the carpeted area of our bedroom. The familiar scent of the room, fresh linens and Puddin's strong cologne, unfurled a warm sensation inside me.

Puddin carefully placed me in the soft mattress, my head drowning in the plush feather pillow. "Puddin?" My voice was raspy, and I was suddenly thirsty, but I was too tired to drink.

"Yes, baby?" He leaned in, his black bullet proof vest pressing against my arm.

I blinked, my eyes struggling to stay open. "Don't leave me."

J smiled. "You got it." He stood up straight and pulled his vest over his head. The bed moved as his body traveled up the sheets, spooning me from behind. That's when the sleep finally took over and I shut my eyes, drifting off.

.

"Pumpkin?"

"Hm?" My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light of day. My heart soared when his beautiful face came into focus. It wasn't a dream. Puddin had come to save me and now I was back home. I smiled. "Hey Puddin."

J was out of his uniform and was now dressed in a simple grey V-neck and his Arkham sweatpants. "How are you feeling?" His fingers came up to brush my hair, it was amazingly soothing.

"Wonderful now that you're here."

"You've been asleep for a whole day baby. Ya need to eat something." His forehead creased with worry. I wasn't used to J being so attentive and concerned over my well-being, not to that extent anyway. On cue, my stomach rumbled with hunger. J smiled, reaching for my hand, placing a tiny peck on it. "I told Darla to come bring you lunch in a few minutes. I'd thought I'd lost ya, Harls." His eyes searched mine, and I knew he wasn't really comprehending the strange feelings running through him.

"Don'tcha worry Pudddin. I ain't goin nowhere, you're stuck with me."

J studied my lips the entire time I spoke. "Is it horrible that I wanna devour your mouth right now?"

I giggled. "Come here."

J lightly pressed his lips against my own. The kiss was exactly what I needed, a cozy reminder that I had the best, sexiest and most notorious boyfriend in the world. He was all mine. "I love you." I whispered into his lips.

He paused for a second and didn't kiss me back. "Wanna get cleaned up?"

I knew better than to be disappointed about him not saying those three words back. Instead, I nodded. J helped me out of bed and into the private bathroom. J slowly stripped me out of the dirty 'Daddy's Lil' Monster' I wore. He ran the bathtub with some warm water, pouring some scented soap inside. I watched him as he prepared everything, not really believing it was the Joker. A small part of me screamed, hoping he'd changed after my capture. That hopefully, he'd appreciate me just a little bit more.

J held me while I slipped into the white porcelain tub, the warm water consuming my body. He went on his knees so that we were leveled and reached for the bar of soap. Almost voluptuously, J went on to run the soap across my stained skin, causing the water to turn black from sweat, grime and misery. J was unknowingly purging me from all the torment and trauma I experienced. He then squirted some of my favorite shampoo into his palm. J massaged it into my scalp, washing away the dirt. I relaxed into his hands, loving every second of contact with him. A knock on the door interrupted him and he assured me he'd be back in a minute. It was most likely the lunch J had requested.

I was alone again and that's when I started crying. I hated being weak. J wasn't the type of fella to stick around for a feeble girl, not being able to endure a bit of pain and anguish. I had to be strong for both of us, even if my mind was slowly slipping into a crestfallen madness. I was out of danger for now, but would never really completely escape it, especially when loving a criminal.

The Riddler's and Nate's eyes were all I could see when I closed my eyes. Their hateful stares as I got closer to death by every minute.

I slowly glided down the tub and soon, my face was under the water.

 _You're far from what he wants. You couldn't even manage to escape the asylum. Joker left you for hours upon hours, making you undergo a great deal of torture. Remember when they poured salt into your cut, didn't it feel nice? Oh, and the burning from the little gadget in your neck? Don't you miss the ache? You're beyond damaged now. Just imagine what the Joker will think when he runs his hands down your slit arms, and those repulsive stitches and scars?_

The voice was right. I was defaced. Now, I was beyond underserving of Mr. J. Soon, the voice began to fade away, growing softer and softer before it disappeared entirely. My mind was a blank, dark state. It was like being in a dusky tunnel and in every direction you turned, there was black. Until, a microscopic light appeared at the end. Curious, I started mentally heading toward the gleam, a peaceful sentiment flourished within me. Gradually, I detached myself from my body, and keenly headed toward the attracting illumination.

I panted for air, my wet face touching the crisp, cold air.

His panicked voice sounding distant in my ears. "Harley? Damn it! Harley?"

I coughed, water spilling out my mouth, burning my throat along the way. Where had I gone? Had I been in the tub the entire time? I opened my eyes, Puddin was holding up, my head away from the water. His face was angry. "Harley?" He questioned once more, making sure I was still present, mentally. If there was one thing I knew, it was that J understood me in a way I didn't quite comprehended myself. I was new when it came to embracing my insanity and demons. J, on the other hand, had been living with them longer than I have. It was like he knew exactly what was going on in my head before I did.

"J."

J's lip curled, and growled, his grill shining. He let my head fall, standing up pace around the bathroom. I rested against the tub, watching him as he stalked the room, refusing to look me in the eye. I hated that I made him mad. All I wanted in this life was to make him happy.

"Are you serious Harley? Are you goddamn serious!" His voice reached an extremely high volume, making me flinch in the water.

I didn't answer him. What could I say? I saw a nice light and followed it. Oh yes, I also realized I was drowning the entire time I was hallucinating.

J got impossibly angrier when I didn't reply. His fist smashed against the vanity mirror, the shards cutting his pale skin. I gasped, shrinking into the now cold water. He finally looked at me, an unrecognizable flash travelling through his blue, icy eyes. Like he didn't recognize me. I didn't either.

J shook his head, and I guessed he probably didn't find it fit to slug me at the moment. Most likely, he had to convince himself to walk away without punishing me for my idiotic venture. As he walked away, he made a notion to slam the door shut, and after, the bedroom door as well.

I tilted my head back, screaming at the top of my lungs. I released every emotion inside of me, agony, sorrow, distress, horror, self-loathing. Hot tears ran down my cheeks quickly, and I couldn't stop them. I cried for a long while. My skin was wrinkled by the time the tears stopped and removed myself from the tub, careful to avoid the mirror strewn across the floor. I wrapped a lush green towel around me and headed toward the bedroom. It was empty, just like I suspected.

On the mantel sat a tray with a plate of food. Next to it was a red rose. I smiled, remembering the flower he had left me in my office back at Arkham. I picked it up and pressed it to my nose. "I love you so much." I sent the silent message to the rose, hoping in a way, he'd get the message. He had saved me twice. I would never be able to repay him. The only thing I could offer J was my undying and eternal love for him.

I sat on the bed, bringing the tray of food along with me. I took a bite, noticing it had grown cold, but I ate it anyway. I needed to regain my strength and luckily, once again be able to train with Mr. J. That was, if he didn't hate me now. My lip trembled at the horrible thought.

Once I finished, I dressed in one of J's t-shirts and some red and blue joggers. A knock startled me as I tied my hair in a ponytail. It couldn't have bene J, he would've walked right in. "Who is it?"

"It's me Miss." Darla, the housekeeper called.

I let her in and she scurried inside. She was a petite woman with dark hair and wrinkles had formed around her mouth from smiling so much. Darla carried a white first-aid kit in her hands. "Mr. Joker sent me to tend to your injuries Miss."

I tried hard not to grin. "Yes, of course."

I sat on a love seat, Darla kneeling next to me. She assured me she knew what she was doing, that she had studied for nursing before she had to quit school to take care of her siblings. Darla removed my stitches from the nasty cuts in my arms. She applied ointment to them and wrapped them up in gauze, including the cut behind my neck where the device was cut out. She stuck band-aids to the less harmful injuries, including one on my forehead. I glanced at the mirror, I looked silly with a pink band-aid plastered on my forehead. I thanked Darla before she scrambled out.

Suddenly, I felt stronger already. With a warm bath, food and my injuries cleaned, I felt like I could climb a mountain. Not to mention, the sweet gesture to leave me a flower and send Darla to tend to my needs even though J was mad, had me feeling giddy inside.

An idea popped into my head. I called for Darla and when she appeared at my door, I asked her for a favor. She smiled when I mentioned the black and red hair-dye. I jumped to the walk-in closet, shuffling through the drawers until I found what I was looking for. I held the black and red leotard in front of me, quickly changing into it.

I was grateful for the long sleeves covering my bandaged arms but I couldn't hide the goofy one on my head. The leotard was tight on my skin, showing off every curve I had grown into. The hair dye Darla brought me now washed away in the skin, the contrast colors swirling as they drained. I only painted the pink and blue shades of my hair, replacing them with the new ones. I dried and curled my hair, pinning it into pigtails. I applied a smoky eyeshadow and a bold eyeliner, then the red lipstick was next.

I was ready. Puddin hadn't visited me the entire day, ever since he left in an angry fit. I checked the clock.

 _11:32._

He would come to the bedroom any minute. A few moments later, the door knob rotated. I made sure all the lights were off aside from a candle or two I had lit up. J looked around, confused at the scene. Before he could search for the light switch, I spoke up. "Hey, Puddin."

"Harley, where are ya?" His eyes squinted, seeking me in the darkness.

I walked out of the closet, leaning against the doorframe. "Oh how I missed you, Mr. J. You're really swell and okay. It's three weeks to the day-hey. Take the night off, let's play..." I sang softly, almost a whisper. I strode to him, swaying my hips until I was in front of him. J was now in his usual business outfit and my hands swept up his exposed chest. "What'ya say?"

Mr. J glared at me and I was scared he's tell me to go to hell. But thankfully, he tangled his hand in one of my pigtails and harshly shoved my face to his. Our lips crashed together, and I squealed at the sudden gesture. I dissolved completely, my mouth granting him permission inside. J's tongue eagerly frolicked with mine and I moaned. He clearly like the sound as picked up one of my legs and wrapped it around him, probably needed less space between us. I jumped and he easily picked me up as I straddled him. I kissed him passionately, unable to get enough of him and his delectable taste.

J walked over to the bed where he pushed me down and soon, he was on top of me. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. J's mouth then scoured my jaw and neck. "You wear this just for me?"

I breathed erratically. "Uh-huh."

He growled once more, liking my answer. His lips went back to mine and his hands tightened their grip on my wrists. It was painful but erotic. I bit his lip harshly and he let go of me, giving me the opportunity to flip around so that I was over him and he was laying down. J reached over to gently brush his thumb over the pink band-aid on my forehead. It was a small but intimate deed. We were quiet for a second as he continued to sweep his thumb over the small injury. "I love you Puddin."

J smiled. "I know."

After another pause, J twirled his finger on my colorful hair. "New hair?" He teased. I nodded and he said, "I like it." J gave them a playful nudge so that my chin was right on his mouth. He licked slowly and tortuously. The small bites would leave an indentation in the morning. I could feel J's substantial excitement below my leg and I bit my lip, restraining myself from releasing the noise itching in my throat.

J growled and forced ur lips were moving together once again. I ripped J's blazer off, then his shirt and pants, making sure to leave his signature chains on. J slapped my butt before getting rid of the beautiful leotard.

I gripped his gold chains, pulling them up, along with his neck. "I need you, now."

"Say it." Mr. J's husky voice insisted. His eyes rolled back behind his eyelids, his mouth open. His pelvis arched up, teasing me. "Say it. Pretty, pretty pretty, pretty..."

"Please." I purred.

Finally, J gave me what I needed. I gasped for air, loving the feel of him, every single inch. "Mr. J." I sighed.

J snarled, picking up his pace. His hands moved, memorizing every curve of my body J grasped both of my pigtails, one in each of his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Look at me." He demanded. My eyes were heavy but I managed to do as he told me. I struggled to not break eye contact, but J held onto my gaze. His eyes held a flame, one that I was fulfilling. I held on to his chains like my life depended on it. After an eternity, we both tired out. I thought I wasn't up to the task after the strain put on my body but it was an exercise I craved and ultimately enjoyed.

I dropped on the other side of the bed, my sweaty skin sticking to the satin sheets.

"Harley?" Mr. J's deep voice pulled me out of my ecstasy state.

"Yes?" I huffed.

"It's good to have ya back."

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

LONG CHAPTER

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I really enjoy reading them! Please feel free to review this chapter and let me know what you think (:

And for the reads, favorites and follows, you guys are the best, really, not just saying. It's amazing to be part of this fandom together.

I was listening to Grimes- Medieval Warfare during that last part. Haha


	18. Chapter 18

"Hold still!" J insisted while he buried the sharp needle in my face. His hand moved quickly, it wasn't exactly hard to shape a heart out of black ink. He had already finished one just above by jaw, the word 'Rotten' written in capital letters. "There."

I studied the tattoo in the mirror, the heart was a bit crooked but it was made by J and that was all that mattered. "It's perfect Puddin."

J set the tattoo gun down and inched closer to me. He was shirtless, my favorite Arkham sweatpants hanging low on his hips. His hand wound around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. The stinging on my face was easy to ignore as J devoured me. I could never get used to his kiss, unable to wrap my mind that the most infamous and notorious criminal of Gotham City was mine.

It had been just over two weeks since ever since I came back home from the Riddler's hideout and J had been extra attentive with me, in more ways than one. Darla was always keeping an eye on me when J was out on business. Other than that, J demanded me to stick to his side, my butt always plastered on his lap. Even when he had a meeting with his employees, he urged me to stay where he could keep a close eye. At night, or whenever the opportunity arose, J and I would give in to each other until it was a physical impossibility to continue. The situation was exultant.

"Guess what Harls?" He asked once we parted for air. "You're comin' with me to Midway next week."

My brow furrowed. "What for?"

J's smile never failed to take my breath away. "You," His knuckle lightly brushed my chin. "Are gonna join me in the kidnapping and assassination of the Midway Mayor."

I gasped. "You mean it Puddin'?"

J's thumb caressed my bottom lip, his eyes staring hungrily at it. "Well I do have the best partner in crime."

One side of my mouth curved up. "Lucky you." That's when I thought of it. "Puddin', want another tattoo."

J eyed me mischievously. "Where at, Harley girl?" His voice deepened and I suppressed the chills itching to run down my body.

I pointed to my lower stomach. "Lucky you." I breathed. I inclined backward, laying down on the recliner chair. I was suddenly short of breath at the sight of Mr. J grabbing hold of the tattoo gun once more. The machine buzzed, meanwhile, J arched forward, ready to proceed. The burn was almost too much to bare but I reprimanded myself. I had been through worse and I couldn't handle a measly tattoo on my sensitive skin. I attempted to make conversation with J in order to avoid whining in pain.

"So the mayor eh?"

J wiped away the excessive ink. "He's got loads of cash and the killing part is just for fun." He chuckled.

"Why Midway?" The back of my hand went up to wipe the sweat forming on my forehead.

"Why not?" J never lost focus on his work.

"I dunno', seems like a hassle to go all the way to Midway when we can just kill the mayor of Gotham?"

Mr. J swayed his head to one side then the other, cracking his bones. He obviously didn't like the question. "You don't have to come."

"No, no, Puddin'. That's not what I meant. I'm just curious, is all."

" I like you better with your mouth closed."

That shut my trap. The harsh expression on J's face didn't relieve during the entire tattoo process. I was dying to ask him more about the heist. After all, if I was going to be part of it, I needed to know my fair share of information. I knew better than to talk when J wanted to hear no more out of me. Once again, I would perform a job completely blind. That wasn't fair though. Why should I have to pull a heist while I held J's hand the entire time so I wouldn't get lost? Improvisation was only a part of being a good criminal.

I opened my mouth to speak and J growled. I closed it once more. My arms crossed across my chest, like a child angry when scolded. I waited patiently for Mr. J to finish the masterpiece permanently etched into my white skin. When the gun finally died down, I peered to my lower stomach. 'Lucky You' was written in fancy italics. I smiled.

"Like it?" J removed his people gloves with a loud smack. He wasn't cheerful like he was minutes ago. Serious wasn't a good fit in him.

I answered him with a long kiss. He seemed to like it, the way his cold hands clamped on my hips. My tongue wiped across his lips and the sound he emitted almost drove me insane. Well, even more so.

J separated from me, and I almost whimpered. "Come on, let's get that tatt taken care of." He smeared ointment on my new ink, his finger slowly massaging me.

I swallowed as I watched his finger work elaborately, eventually sinking lower. My eyes turned up to look at him, and he gave a troublesome smile. He bent over to place small pecks on my stomach, carefully avoiding my fresh tattoo. As he reached lower, his kisses became more like tiny bites. The pinching of skin felt amazing and I instinctively arched back, encouraging him. A small laugh muffled out of him. Mr. J's grill went on to bite my tiny shorts, slowly pulling at them. "J." I breathed. "Keep-oh."

His long tongue swept across the lowered shorts. Just a few more inches…

Someone knocked. "Boss?" It was Rocco. I had to restrain from growling.

J painfully distanced himself from me. He pulled up my shorts and shoved my thin blouse down so that my stomach was no longer exposed. "Come in Roc."

Rocco walked in, his face looking tired and sleep-deprived. "Sir, Emily just arrived. She's waiting in your office."

My forehead creased. Who the hell was Emily? I was about to ask Mr. J, but he gave me no time. He immediately got on his feet and wiped the ointment on his hands away. J walked out of the room, still shirtless and without a single word my way. The nerve. I kicked the tray with the tattoo gun and it roll away table crashed onto the floor. I stood up and stalked behind J. It was a chore, being that J always managed to take unnecessarily long strides. Why the hell was he in such a hurry? It hurt to walk, my tattoo unpleasantly scraping against the band of my booty shorts. I pushed the thoughts of pain away though. All I cared about now was J and his unusual behavior.

One of the office double doors was half-way opened and I quietly squeezed myself through. It was abnormally lit inside the room, not its commonly dark atmosphere. Even though the room was greatly illuminated, I was unnoticed as I entered the room.

Inside stood J, Rocco, Jonny, Weis and someone I didn't recognize. She must have been 'Emily'. Her back was turned to me but she was a really tall girl, almost as tall as Puddin'. J was in front of her, his smile beyond wide. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. I gasped, my stomach twisting into a million different knots.

"Emily, it's great to see ya again." J finally let go of her hand and I felt like I could breathe again.

"It's good to back Boss."

Boss?

"Of course you remember Roc, Robert and Jonny."

"How could I not? Hello, gentlemen." She nodded her head at them. "I must say I was surprised Joker. I never thought you'd call me again since the last time we saw each other."

J shrugged his bare shoulders. I only wished he were wearing a shirt so that Emily probably wasn't ogling at his toned body. "I figured why kill my best henchman."

She laughed, it was a naissance to my ears. "You and I both know very well I'm far from a man."

Blood boiled inside me. Who did she think she was coming into my house and speaking to my Puddin' like that. I then realized she still didn't know I was present in the room. I strut proudly across the red carpet and took my stance beside Mr. J. Her dark eyebrows shot up when she noticed me. My confidence shot down when I took her in for the first time. She was gorgeous. Her dark, short blunt bob complimented her white skin and perky nose. Emily's full, black painted lips curved into a smile.

"Who's this?" Her voice was like satin.

I wound my around J's back protectively. He didn't make a notion to pull me in or push me away. I wasn't sure what to think of it. "This is Harley."

"Quinn." I finished off for J. "And who am I having the pleasure of meetin'?"

She dusted off the imaginary dirt off of her black blazer and matching slacks. "Emily. Monroe. I didn't know you were involved with someone J, I thought I'd be the last one."

My back stiffened. Even the boys shifted uncomfortably in their places beside the window. J, however, simply chuckled. "I didn't really enjoy sloppy seconds."

Her perfect smile faltered for a fraction of a second and I noticed it before her grin was back in its place. Emily's green eyes narrowed at him. "Oh J, I don't recall you feeling that way when you had your d-"

Jonny coughed. "Boss? Sorry to interrupt but I just got a message from Will, the club's going to be full tonight."

I was never so grateful to Jonny as I was now. Emily might have had lost an eye if she finished that sentence.

J's attention shifted to Jonny. I didn't hear what he told Jonny, I was too busy staring down Emily and she was doing exactly the same thing to me. I'd known her less than three minutes and I already hated her. Who did she think she was waltzing in here and insult my relationship with Mr. J? This was _my_ house. But, mainly, this was Puddin's house and I knew I couldn't kick the bitch out without J's permission. What exactly was her purpose to evidently 'come back'?

"What'ya say Em?"

Emily and I hadn't heard what J had to say. "Yes, of course."

J smiled. "Perfect. Well I gotta get to ACE a few hours earlier but you can ride with Harley to the club tonight."

Emily's white teeth gleamed. "That sounds great."

I, on the other hand, frowned. J excused all of us but I stood my ground as everyone shuffled out of the office. Emily made sure to throw me a wink before strutting out. I fumed, slamming my hands against the wooden desk. J, who was sitting down in his chair by now and glancing through paperwork, looked up calmly. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Who the hell is she?" My pink and blue ponytails swayed beside my face.

"Emily? She's an old friend."

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I think she was more than that!"

J pinched his nose between his fingers. "Look, I don't have time to hear your jealous bull-"

"I don't want her here." I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted my hip out.

Mr. J slapped his papers down. "I don't care. She's here to take care of ya."

My mouth hung open. "Take care of me? Since when do I need a babysitter J?"

He bolted out of his seat. "Since your dumbass got yourself taken by that riddlin' bastard!"

I stomped toward him, shoving him back unsuccessfully. "And might I remind you whose fault that was?"

J closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't you dare fuckin' say it Harley."

"Yours!" I spat out.

His hand suddenly twirled in my pigtails, forcing my face inches away from his. His warm breath blew against my lips. "Don't play with fire Harley, or you're gonna end up getting' hurt."

"I don't need taking care of."

J let me go and paced the room, his hands running through his hair frustratingly. "Look, you haven't been training for that long and I can't be here all the time to protect ya. Jonny and the guys are gonna stick to my side when I'm gone for business. She'll take care of ya, Harls. She's been training for years."

"So what? She's some kind of bodyguard?" I took offense in that. Did J really figure me so weak that I couldn't protect myself over any threat? Did he find it that necessary to call in his ex- or whatever the hell she was- to watch over me? I didn't give him a chance to answer. Instead, I marched out of his office, making sure a slammed the door as hard as I could.

I headed straight to the bar, reaching for a glass cup and filling it to the brim with whiskey. After the fourth shot, my body began to loosen up but my mind filled up. The several voices in my head fought to be heard. I figured with more alcohol in my system, the more they'd fade away but it took the opposite effect. The voices got even louder. That didn't stop me though, I simply continued to pour shot after shot. Before I knew it, the clock read 11:06. Rocco would probably come pick me-us- up in about an hour. I shouldn't even show up at all. J would slug me but I didn't care, maybe he'd punch the voices away while he's at it.

I realized not going would be a bad idea. Emily would have J to herself. Who knew what she'd attempt. I unwillingly imagined J running his hands through her jet black hair, calling her closer to him. I refused to let my wandering thoughts push any further. I slammed the glass cup on the bottles, a rain of liquid splurging out. I'd rather re-open the cuts in my arms that had begun to scar than to allow Emily to twist Puddin' around her little finger.

I stepped over the wet floor and made my way up the stairs. I fished out my new, floor-length red, satin dress. Perfect.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Just a fill-in chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm barely getting over a cold I've been battling for almost a week. Thank you everyone for the reviews, reads, follows, etc!

Love, MissQ


	19. Chapter 19

I brushed through the colorful, luscious curls of my hair. My make up was finished, consisting of a sharp winged liner and a shiny nude lip. The only accessories on me were a simple gold bracelet and a pair of matching stud earrings. I sprayed my favorite Chanel perfume, a present from Puddin. Of course, the gold Sergio Rossi mermaid heels glistened on my feet. I smiled at my reflection, satisfied with my appearance. The club was hosting a formal affair, and all the guests were required to show up in their best. Not to mention, J's wealthiest clients were on the guest list. He was going to discuss a very important deal with the tycoons and he wasn't having anything ruin the night. Everything had to be in place and no fuck ups, that's how he put it.

J had left two hours prior in a white tuxedo that looked amazing on him. It contrasted against the black suits that his henchman wore. He insisted that I wasn't to be late before he marched away, his men in tow.

Rocco had texted me that he was outside already. I grabbed my clutch and shimmied outside. My heels tapped against the floor as I shuffled past the foyer and into the cold air of the night. I climbed inside the car and almost grunted when Emily's face came into sight. I had almost forgotten about her. She smiled when I sat next her in the backseat of the car. Her usual black lipstick was on but this time, a dark shadow caked her eyelids. A simple chiffon dress splayed across her slim body with a tiny bit if embellishment across the neckline. Subtle but elegant.

"Pretty." She commented when her eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"Sorry I can't say the same about you." I didn't care to be nice to her. After everything she said to Puddin about their past in front of me. Emily wasn't here to make friends. Sure, she was hired to protect me but this woman had other things in mind and I'll be damned if I let her get away with anything.

I couldn't see her face expression when I turned to stare out the window, not interested in having a conversation with her. All I wanted was to arrive at ACE, smile and play nice, then go home to lay next to my man. Emily had other plans though. She spoke up and my shoulders tensed at her voice.

"I have no idea why you hate me Harley."

My face twisted and I laughed. Was she serious? "You gotta be kiddin me."

"You won't even look at me." She stated simply.

"Yeah well, my mom always taught me to never look a snake in the eyes."

I could almost hear the grin on her lips. "I can't say I disagree."

I rolled my eyes. Could this trip be any longer? The trees and buildings flew by as we sped down the streets. At this time, this part of the city was barely coming to life. Bars and casinos illuminated the sidewalks, people bustling in and out of places only to enter into another. The night was still young and the people were eager to begin it.

"I'm not trying to take him away from you."

Emily's remark caught me off guard. I finally turned to look at her and her face almost seemed sincere. I knew what kind of game she was trying to play though and I wasn't falling for it. But I decided to play along for the hell of it. "No?"

She shook her head, her bangs going out of their perfect place on her forehead. "What happened between J and I was a long time ago. We were two young fools madly infatuated with each other. But, things happen, people grow up and drift apart. We decide what we want and what we don't want in life."

Spare me the life lesson. I rolled my eyes but she didn't catch it, she was too busy zoning out. After a minute, it was like she realized I was still there in the car with her. Emily's cheeks reddened. "Sorry." She fanned her face with her hand. "Just reminiscing."

My nails dug into my palms. Thankfully, the car stopped in front of the club. Before Rocco could get out of the car, I opened my side of the door. "Go to hell." I muttered before stepping out of the backseat. I slammed the door shut and strut inside the club, passing all the people waiting in the long line. The bouncer nodded his head at me, granting me access inside. Before I could walk out of hearing shot, I listened to the argument over Emily not being on the list. Rocco tried to tell him Emily was a important guest of J's but I didn't catch the rest as I was already heading to the VIP section.

I surveyed the place, noticing the elegant attire on the guests. Champagne glasses clanked in toasts and small chatters filled the room. It wasn't J's usual badass, relentless clients occupying the place. Even the music had changed and the strippers were gone as well.

Liquor poured down my cleavage and I squealed. A pair of brown eyes widened in front of me. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Here." The young man who had bumped into me and poured his drink on me now struggled to retrieve a handkerchief. His hand faltered as he realized where exactly the beverage dripped down. His face flushed and he timidly looked up to meet my eyes.

"Forget it. Its fine." I tried to push past him but he blocked my way.

"I could buy you a new dress. I'll get it delivered in a few minutes."

I huffed impatiently. "Look, you seem like a nice kid but if you don't step outta my way, I'm gonna have to punch your throat."

His eyebrows shot up but did as he was told. I moved around him, annoyed even more so. I walked up the small set of stairs that led to the VIP lounge. My heart jumped when I set eyes on Puddin. He wasn't alone.

J sat on the white couch, several men in fancy suits sitting across from him. Sitting by his side was none other than the snake herself. She was perched on his left, so close she was almost on his lap. Her arm was around J's while she grinned at him. J, seemingly didn't notice or was simply ignoring her.

J nodded at his clients, his lips moving, discussing matters with them. As I moved closer, I could listen to their conference. Emily, the first noticed my approach, did what I had sarcastically thought of a few moments ago. She actually scooted over to plaster herself on J's lap. He scooted back, surprised by her sudden action. I wasn't sure how he would react but I was happy when the familiar raging fire burned behind his eyes. She had what was coming to her.

One of the clients laughed. "Enthusiastic one isn't she?"

"You're a lucky man Joker. She's gorgeous."

"A man with good taste."

They all commented on her beauty, agreeing that J was fortunate to have a woman like her by his side. J's fury subsided and he smiled. It seemed a bit forced but I knew he had to keep up his professional facade for the rich bastards. My heart plummeted when his hand moved to her waist, gloating and posing for his wealthy guests.

Emily took the opportunity to shift toward J, her hands catching his face so that she could smear her dark lips on his red ones. She moved passionately along J's mouth. J inched back surprised but he didn't pummel her like I was hoping he would. The men on the other side nodded, liking what they were seeing. The sick assholes.

My blood ran cold, my body tensing and paralyzing. I could barely feel the hot tears running down my numb cheeks. How could he do that to me? What happened to all the sweet bull he fed down my throat? What could I expect from a man, a psychopathic one at that? My frozen veins suddenly blazed now. My arms shook as I watched the scene unfold before me.

Betrayal. Deception. Deceit.

My mind urged me to walk up to them, rip Emily away from him and claw my nails into her sockets.

I took one step but stopped in my place. I couldn't…

I promised J every part of this night would be perfect. No Fuck ups. I wasn't going to develop a commotion in front of his new friends. Although he was macking on someone else other than me, my loyalty to him remained.

My foot retracted and I walked backward, finally twisting away and heading toward the exit. The chilly breeze felt amazing on my skin, it reminded me I was still alive even though I felt dead inside.

"Harely?" Jonny's voice sounded behind me.

I quickly wiped the tears away. "Hey Jonny." I smiled at him.

He was standing outside, probably making sure no unwanted guests showed up unexpectedly. "What are you doing out here? The Boss wouldn't like-"

"I couldn't give two shits about what he likes."

Jonny watched me, amused. "Okay? Look, it's none on my business about what happens between you and the Boss but he'd have my left nut if he knew you were out here and I didn't make sure you got back."

"You're right." I crossed my arms over my sticky chest. "It's none of your business."

Jonny blew out. "Harley, listen…"

"No, you listen to me. I'm gonna take a walk. If your precious _Boss_ happens to notice I'm gone or if he remarkably cares, tell him not to bother lookin for me."

I turned away, ready to walk but Jonny's hand caught my arm. "Wait. Its dangerous out there at this hour. I'll escort you to the car and drive you home myself."

I bit my lip, secreting blood. "Let me go before I kick your ass."

Jonny knew I wasn't playing games. Not anymore. I meant business now. I knew I couldn't beat Jonny to dust and he did too, but he didn't talk any further. I shoved my hand out of his grasp and stalked down the street, my expensive heels pushing against the concrete sidewalk. I could feel Jonny's eyes watch me as I disappeared.

At least he managed to care a fraction to insist I go home. Or not. He was probably and simply worried for his life. But, why should be? J was would most likely be ecstatic to know I was gone. Sure, he saved my life twice already but maybe he was tired of having to. Maybe I was doing him a favor by leaving. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I knew one thing, it wasn't home. Would I ever go back?

A few men whistled and cat called as I strode past them.

A neon sign advertised "ladies' night; first drink free". I had no cash on me so it was my best option. I headed inside, the musty smell attacking my nose. I swerved many male bodies, all the women sat at the bar. The place was crowded, some ladies chatted up with the men but others simply look bored, simply there for the free drinks.

I took my place on a stool by the bar. I was more decked out than anyone else at this joint. The woman sitting next to me noticed and smiled. "A bit over-dressed aren't you?" She sipped on her cocktail, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

I shrugged my shoulders and eyed her outfit. She wore a skimpy black skirt with a white, translucent cropped shirt. "I'd say you were underdressed."

She gave a small chuckle. "What can I say? I know my assets and I like flaunting them."

I nodded at her small talk, not really interested in the conversation. Images of J and that rat kept flooding my mind. "Shot of tequila!" I yelled to the bartender, the pounding of music making it hard to talk. He nodded and grabbed the bottle, pouring me a shot of the potent liquid.

With one swing, I downed the beverage. The lady watched me, her green eyes wide, her mouth curving into an 'o'. "Nice, one. Let me buy you your next drink, you look like you need it."

I said my quite thanks to her while she ordered me a cosmopolitan. I'd prefer something that would make me forget quicker but she was buying so who was I to insist. The pink cocktail was placed in front of me, a tiny umbrella floating inside.

She raised her glass to me. "A toast to…"

The woman waited for me to finish. I raised my own glass and said, "To the disloyal."

She didn't question me, but grinned and gulped her drink alongside me. We ordered another drink and then another. Finally, the red-headed women spoke up, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

I played with the small umbrella in my empty cup. "My man and the love of my life got kissed by another woman tonight. No biggie." My stomach churned just thinking about it and the alcohol was not sitting well. I came here to forget not remember.

"Damn, that sucks. I just got dumped by both my boyfriends after they found out about each other. No biggie." She mocked playfully.

I laughed quietly and she grinned triumphantly. At least she got me to smile, even if it was for a second.

"You can never trust a man, that's why I never take one too seriously. They'll only end up breaking your heart."

"Yeah." I was zoning out once more until the woman snapped her fingers.

"Look at you. Do not let a man drive you to this point. We women are capable of so much and I refuse to think a man can lead us to an unending state of depression. We are just as strong as they are, if not more. Keep your chin up…"

"Harley Quinn."

"Hm, interesting name." She mused. Before I could ask her for her name, she twisted my body around. "Let's have some fun with these fellas Harley. You want to get back at your man? See that guy over there, he's eating you up with his eyes. Go talk to him."

The man was leaning by a table in the middle of the bar and just how the woman had drawn out, he was watching me intensely. He was a handsome guy, in casual attire.

I forced my heart to calm down as I got on my feet, ready to approach the strange man. I could do this. It was called revenge, something I ought to be good at. But just as my feet hit the floor, I swiveled back to the bar. "I can't! I can't do that to Mistah J." Even though he was a two timing ass, I couldn't even fathom the thought of betraying him that way. My heart wouldn't have it. I belonged to him and always would have.

The woman's eyes broadened. "Mr. J?" She looked surprised, but just as her mouth reopened to say something, my name was being hollered.

I knew that voice. Goosebumps ran throughout my entire body, causing me to shiver in my place. He called me once more, angrier this time. The people at the bar turned their attention toward the producer of the voice, each one looking worried. I grabbed my clutch and as I walked toward the exit, I turned to look at the friendly woman who'd sat with me the entire time. I forgot to ask her for her name but I settled with a nickname as I had no time for formalities as my name echoed along the bar. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Red."

Red smirked, lifting her empty glass at me like a toast. She disappeared within the bodies of the crowd as I made my way to the outside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Introduction of someone we all know (;

I hate Emily too.

Thank you everyone for the get well wishes! Luckily, I'm over the cold now so expect a chap soon.

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the chapter !

Love, MissQ


	20. Chapter 20

Frightened eyes stared at the man in the white tuxedo. He was arguing with the security guard to move out of his way if he didn't want to lose his legs. Jonny and Rocco were next to him, patiently waiting for orders to kill the guard. The man was just doing his job and I didn't want to see bloodshed tonight. I was tired and heartbroken. All's I needed was a tub of ice cream and a warm blanket.

J had his hands wrapped up in the man's collar, spitting threats at him.

"J, stop!" I called once I reached the exit.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at me. J let go of the guard who sauntered back inside the bar, his tail between his legs.

J's face was infuriated, his lip curled so that I could see the grill. The buttons of his shirt had become undone and his hair was disheveled. J stalked to me, gripping my shoulders tightly as he shook me violently. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" His fingers dug deeply into my arms and I whimpered but he didn't seem to care. "Get in the car." The black Bentley was parked outside, the door open, waiting for me. I did no such thing so J dragged me along, shoving me in the backseat. Thankfully, Emily wasn't there.

J went on to sit next to me, while Rocco climbed into the driver's seat and Jonny into the front passenger seat. Mr. J didn't say one single word to me as we headed back home. He would growl once in a while but made no notion to talk or even look at me. At times, I wanted to reach out to him but then reminded myself that I was angry at him.

The tires crumbled against the rocky passageway onto the driveway of the house. When we were finally parked inside the garage, J refused to look my way when he said, "Be in my office in five minutes Harley." With that said, he pushed his car door open and then slammed it shut behind him. I flinched in my seat.

Rocco and Jonny gave each other a glance before removing themselves from the car. I was left alone. A million thoughts raced through my mind but I wasn't going to keep J waiting. I was ready to take on whatever he threw at me. I strut inside the house and headed upstairs towards the third floor. Red's voice rung in my ears, 'we are just as strong as they are, if not more…'. I held my head up high as I arrived in front of J's office double doors. I didn't bother knocking, I simply walked in. The room was back to its gloomy appearance.

J was leaning on his desk, nursing a glass of alcohol. His green hair stood out against the darkness. His eyes watched me intensely as I made my way in front of him. We stood there quietly for a while until J took a step toward me and back handed me. The sound echoed almongst the quiet room. My hand slowly went to the stinging area of my face, somehow trying to sooth the burning sensation away.

I turned to look at J, my face tranquil and solemn. His face though, was distorted with rage. His chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled heavy breaths. "I should beat you to a pulp for leavin' without my permission."

I smiled humorlessly. "Why don't'cha?"

That earned another slap to my face, this time swinging from the right side. My face was still turned by the impact when J clutched both sides of my head, forcibly twisting me so that he was looking at my face. "You're an idiot Harley. Why'd you do it, huh? Tell Daddy." J's hand pinched my stinging cheek, and I cried in pain. "Tell me." He urged when I didn't answer, pinching even harder.

I began hyperventilating, anger seeping its way through my veins. "Why don't you ask Emily?" I hissed.

J's blue eyes widened, probably not expecting me to comment on Emily. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

I shoved my face out of his grasp. "Don't play me for a fool, J. I saw you two kissin' at the club."

J had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Harley, she kissed me. What was I supposed to do huh? Pummel her in front of my clients? Those men were going to make me billions, you know that. I had to put on a damn show."

"It doesn't matter. She saw me comin' and she purposely kissed ya in front of me. You should have flung her off of ya!" My cheeks were wet; I hadn't realized I had begun crying.

"You're overreacting Harl." He tried reaching out to me but I stepped away.

"Is it true? Were you two 'madly infatuated with each other' like she said?"

"What?"

"She told me that. When you guys were young you-"

"Goddamn it, and you believed her?"

"Well you didn't exactly call her bluff when she was sayin all the shit you two did in your past."

J brushed his hands through his hair, the way he always did when he was frustrated. "Look, I'm only gonna say this once. She was the daughter of one of my ol' henchman. I got fucking drunk one night and she showed up in my room naked. What the hell would you expect? That was the only time. After that, I told her to fuck off. I was horny and she was there, that's all. She never meant anything to me. Not like-" He paused, looking almost afraid to continue, afraid of his next words. "Harley, ya know I wouldn't willingly touch anyone else but you." Was he trying to manipulate me or was he actually sincere?

"Why would ya' even think to hire her for a body guard?" It was beyond insane, even for him.

"Look, as much of a pest she is, she's got skills and she has never failed a job before. So I called her in to protect one hell of an important thing."

I attempted to ignore the warm sensation spreading through me. "I want her gone." There was no discussion about it. I refused to be in the same room, even the same house as her.

J sighed. "She's leavin' tomorrow mornin'. The bitch pushed my buttons a while later at the club and I bashed her eye. The clients didn't like what they saw and called the deal off."

I gasped. I had missed that part when I stormed outside of ACE. Suddenly, I wished I had stayed to watch J cobble her. This was such an important night for Puddin' and Emily had been the one to ruin his conference with the tycoons. His anger vibrated through his body as he paced around the desk. "She's lucky I didn't kill her right then and there."

"Why didn't ya?"

He shook his head gravely. "Her father was a good man."

I sneered and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. "Well I ain't stayin' here tonight as long as she's here."

In three quick strides, J was standing ahead of me, tall and glorious. "You ain't goin' nowhere." He gripped my chin and crashed our lips together. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, exploring. I melted into his touch but his hands held a sturdy grip on me before I could liquefy.

My hands found their way behind his neck, pushing him impossibly closer to me. The familiar taste of him surged unexplainable, amazing sensations throughout me. We kissed each other feverishly, unable to drink one another in enough. His red lips smudged on my glossed ones, painting them the color of blood. J's fingers migrated to the straps of my dress, quickly and effortlessly tearing them. The piece of fabric fell on the floor and I was standing bare for him as I didn't bother to don any underclothes.

J swirled his tongue around his lips hungrily, his eyes absorbing me from head to toe before going back to ravage my mouth. "You're mine Harley. You're all mine baby." He whispered into my mouth. Before I knew it, J had me pushed up against his desk, gripping one of my legs as high as it could go. "Tell me ya' want me." He growled into my neck.

"I want ya'." I exasperated. Blue orbs glowed through my vision, the euphoria taking place.

"Me what?"

"I want ya' Daddy."

Mr. J whisked his tongue across the skin below my neck. "That's my girl."

With pure swiftness, J was just as bare as I was from the stomach down. I didn't bother silencing the loud screams leaking from my throat. J had never been so fierce with me before but I could clearly see the release of frustration through his harsh shifts. "Just you Harley." He snarled. His movement paused for a fraction of a second and I was sure he hadn't meant to say that aloud. It was probably a spur of the moment. He continued with the exercise but I was far from forgetting what he had slipped out. J didn't care about Emily, not the way he did about me. She almost succeeded tonight, drifting Puddin and I and I never felt more stupid for letting her relatively get away with it. She might have her claws out for J but he only had eyes for me. I was his and he was mine. It was the two of us against the world and no one, not even the conniving Emily would tear us apart.

"I love you so much Mistah J." I sighed into his ear. He chuckled lightly, placing small, luscious kisses on my jaw. It might have been minutes, maybe hours before we finally drained ourselves out. Tired, we lay on the floor of his office, catching our breath. My fingers traced over his tattoos, loving every dark line on his pale body. The only thing the incident last night managed to do was bring Puddin and I closer.

. . .

I changed into a pair of red shorts and a white shirt. My white sneakers squeaked against the tile floor of the kitchen. "Puddin?" I called but he was nowhere to be found. I had awoken that morning to an empty office. We had drifted off to sleep on the floor and I was disappointed to find he was gone. His odor was left on the carpet and I lay in that spot for an hour, bathing in his delicious scent.

Puddin wasn't in the living room either. He might have been in the gym working out, although I would have called our routine last night enough exercise for the entire week. I smiled, mentally reliving our amazing, heated time together.

The gym was alone as well. Where the hell could he be? Jonny and Rocco were missing as well. I wondered if he had gone away for the business trip yet. If he had, he didn't bother leaving any sign that he'd left.

The door behind me opened and I turned excitedly, assuming it'd be Mr. J standing there but to my dismay, it was the snake herself. Emily was back in her same, plain black suit, but the purple eye was new. I didn't bother hiding my laugh as she made her way in front of me. I could tell she tried to cover it up with makeup but was ridiculously unsuccessful. Her right eye was swollen and sporting different colors of purple and black. I only wished I was there to watch Puddin smash the colors onto her face.

"Hello Harley." Emily greeted, ignoring my laugh.

I jut my hip out, not returning her greet. "I like the black eye, looks good on ya."

She chuckled, glancing at the floor. "This isn't over Harley. Joker and I make an excellent team. We'd take over Gotham together and live within riches. I will make him mine."

Fury boiled inside me. That would never happen, she wasn't crazy enough for that position in J's life. Even if she was, I'd slit her throat before I let her get near Puddin again. "Over my dead body."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

In a quick second, Emily removed a blade out of the band of her slacks. The shiny knife gleamed against the light of the gym, threatening me. My body stanced in the defensive position J taught me. I didn't realize Emily wanted me dead as much as I wanted her buried 6 feet under. Mr. J unwillingly drawed out the insanity in everyone around him. Its something that I loved about him. But in this case, it was a curse.

"You don't actually think you're getting away with that, do ya?" My heart pounded, the adrenaline surging in me, ready for battle.

Emily and I slowly, deliberately circled one another, measuring each other out. I remembered what J had told me, about Emily having years of experience training and pulling jobs. I, on the other hand, had only a few weeks to call for. They were good weeks however. I was trained by the most feared and deadly criminal in Gotham. It gave me an edge, I reminded myself.

"Here's to knowing I will." She smiled demonically before lunging at me.

Emily flung the blade at me one way and then the other but I dodged each swing efficiently. "You've been practicing." She said through clenched teeth.

I didn't answer, I was too focused on her movements, mentally calculating what her next attack was going to be. And she did exactly what I expected, she swung the knife various times at me in an array of various directions depending on which way I moved to avoid her. We ended up by the wall where she rotated and stabbed the knife toward me, I ducked, the blade sticking into the drywall. I used the oppotunity to shuffle away so that I had space to progress.

Emily unstuck the knife and rapidly hurled it at me, the blade missing me by a few centimeters. It managed to slash a piece of my hair off before it clanked onto the floor a few feet away. Before Emily could dash to it, I advanced toward her, landing a punch to her jaw. It wasn't long before she regained her stature and swung back at me.

Emily punched twice at me, landing one on my mouth, cutting my lip open. I dodged the next jab she took and I quickly blocked the kick she directed at me. With a swift move, I managed my own high kick, landing it behind her back and when she bent over, I added another punt to her chest. The force sent her flying back to a table that held towels. I came at her and she sent me off when her feet landed on me and pushed me back. It wasn't long before I was going back her for in which she grabbed my body and flipped me over so that my back hit the table she had previously crashed on.

I ignored the pain surging through my spine and crouched on the table. Emily secured a few punches on me as I did to her but it soon ended when I kicked her off the edge of the table. My tight fist pounded against her stomach and when her body arched forward, I gripped her head, smashing it into my knee. Dark red blood oozed out of her nose and mouth, staining the floor. Her green eyes flamed, unhappy that I had secreted the red liquid from her fragile face. I smiled at her, not caring about the stinging cut on my own lip.

"You're playing a dangerous game Harley. I've been fighting for years."

"And so far," I breathed heavily. "You've got nothing to show for it."

This tipped her over the edge as she charged for me. I excecuted a perfect cartwheel, smoothly evading her strike. She lost her balance for a moment and I instantly pounced on her back. Without a second to pass, my legs swiftly tangled over her throat and I forced her to the ground with my weight. Emily grunted when her back hit the floor with a loud thud. Her nails dug into my thigh, desperate to be set free of the tight grasp my legs had on her neck.

I reached for the knife on the floor and pressed it harshly against her cheek. She stopped struggling under me, realizing I had the upper hand now. I thrust my arm onto her lips. "Taste that? Its J's sweat on me when he made love to me last night."

She screamed, clawing at me to set her free. I laughed.

My ponytails brushed her face as I peered down at her, an enormous smile stretching on my bruised face. I drove my fingers into her mouth, retrieving her tongue. "You're gonna wish you never shoved this dirty lil' thing down J's throat." With simple ease and precision, I sliced the blade along her tongue, slitting it off. Emily cried out, her suffering screams piercing my ears. Red painted my hands as I held the pink flesh in my fingers. With a breezy toss, her tongue landed by the door of the gym.

I inched my lips toward her ear and whispered, "See ya in hell Emily." I placed a small kiss to the side of her head before I twisted my legs, forcing her head to turn. At the crack of her bone, Emily's shrilling hollers silenced. Her body limped and the light in her green eyes disappeared, replaced by a hazy cloud. I sighed, relieved my problem was finally solved.

I stood up, dusting my clothes off and fixed my ponytails. My sneakers tapped against the floor as I made my way out of the gym. I glanced down at her tongue splayed on the grimy floor and I purposely stepped on it. "Never mess with a girl in love."

. . . . . . .

This chapter was pretty gruesome I know. D:

But hey, Harley is a killin psycho too.

Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

The slow applause that echoed along the hallway caused me to jump. "Mistah J." I gasped when I found him casually leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a simple charcoal button down and black slacks. The chains were missing. Mr. J slowly approached me, his arms uncrossing from the front of his chest. My breathing increased with every single one of his intricate steps. I could smell his cologne as he closed the distance between us. I searched his eyes, attempting to somehow read his thoughts. It didn't work though. Everything about him was unreadable.

"You saw?" I barely whispered. My hands trembled and I dug my nails into my palms, trying to ease the shaking.

J's forehead raised. "Yeah... I did." Even his tone was neutral.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I mentally prepared myself for both verbal and physical abuse. What I wasn't expecting, was for J to wrap his hands around either side of my head and pull my forehead to his. His maniacal laughter caught me off guard that I almost jumped in shoc. Did that mean he wasn't angry with me?

A small giggle emitted from my throat and when J didn't stop me, a full laugh itched out of me. Soon, J and I were cackling like a couple of fools.

"You're insane baby." J spoke when the laughter died down.

"You love it." I teased. I bumped my arm with his like a high school girl with would with her crush. My body finally relaxed, the adrenaline dying.

His red lips curved in a lopsided smile. "You bet I do."

I played with the rings on his fingers as I asked, "How'd you see us?"

"I have cameras all over this place." Even the most mundane sentence out of J sounded erotic.

"Everywhere?" I suggested flirtatiously.

"Mm, yes." J's arms snaked around me as he pulled me into a heated kiss. His lips bit down on my slash across my mouth and I yelped into the kiss as he swallowed my screamed. I had almost forgotten about the fight to the death with Emily until J separated from me and called for Rocco.

Rocco's steps sounded as he appeared into the hallway. "Roc, take care of the body." J instructed.

He nodded and left, only to return a second later with a pair of white latex gloves. I watched him as he went inside the gym but J returned my attention back to him as he rotated my chin in his direction.

"I'm impressed Harls."

"You are?" Sparks lit up in my chest.

"Emily has been fighting for years but you, you little Minx…"

"I have the best teacher." I smiled excitedly.

"I'd kill her if she ever permanently damaged that face of yours."

I frowned playfully. "She almost did."

"Er, Boss. Did you want me to dispose of this too?" Rocco stood by the door, holding Emily's tongue with gloved fingers.

J's head cocked to the side thoughtfully. "What do you say Poo? Want to put it in a jar as a souvenir?"

I agreed and J nodded his head to his henchman, silently instructing him to put it away for him. His gaze never left me as I jumped happily in my place. "Let's get outta here." J took me by the hand and led me away from the gym and Emily's cold body.

. . . . .

I woke up the next day stretching my body. I had slept for infinite amount of hours. Certain spots in my body stung and I cringed. I was sure I had a few bruises decorating my skin by now. I changed into a par of sweats and a lose fitting shirt. I slipped my feet into my favorite sneakers and headed downstairs.

I was happy to find Puddin' walking down the hall, his attention on his cellphone. When he lifted his gaze and saw me, he gifted me with a smile. "Hey Pumpkin. How are you feelin'?"

"Good. I just have a scrape or two. Nothin I can't handle."

"You got a pretty bad ass kicking though."

I glared at him, reminded that he was watching the entire fight through a television and yet, he did nothing to intervene. "I'm alright." I assured him.

"I'm going to have Darla do something 'bout that lucious lip of yours." His thumb brushed the clotted cut. The blood was dry now but I knew he hated the way it looked on my face.

I changed the subject. "I had a dream about you."

"What about?"

"I can show you tonight instead." I purred.

J seemed to like my words because he placed a few seductive kisses on my neck. I tried not to flinch from the pain of having him bite the already injured skin on my throat. It was fine by me though, as long as I was on the receiving end of his intimate gestures.

"What did they do with Emily's body?"

J shrugged. "Jonny and Rocco probably buried it in the woods somewhere."

It surprised me hoe uninterested he was in what had happened to Emily. How I had single handedly killed her. I wasn't sure they were even that good of friends but I remembered wat he had told me about Emily's father being a good man. I guess her interference in his business deal and her obsession with him was enough to forget all about their friendship and his respect for her father.

"How did your business go?" My walk had an extra skip to it, and it wasn't all due to the merriment. Emily had landed more than one good punch on me and now that the adrenaline was almost gone, I started to notice the pain.

"Fine."

My brows furrowed. "Fine? That's it?"

"What else did ya need to know?"

"I dunno', maybe a little more description?"

"It's none of your concern Harley."

I had to keep up with J's long strides as he marched through the hall, making two lefts until we reached the kitchen. He quickly reached for the refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer, popping the lid off with his shiny grill. J finished off half of the drink in one swig, sucking in his bottom lip for any remaining beer.

"What?" He questioned after he saw my narrowed gaze.

I was about to speak up when Darla scurried into the kitchen. She seemed anxious, her forehead gleaming with sweat. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." Darla paused, probably afraid to continue. I understood her, J could be intimidating at times.

Mr. J rolled his eyes. "Speak now Darla, or forever hold your peace."

This made Darla even more nervous it seemed. She played with the apron around her waist, her stare not really meeting either of ours. "I have an emergency… My husband had an accident at work and was sent to the emergency room. I'd like to be there for him if that's possible."

J's body turned completely around to face Darla. "You wanna leave early?"

Before either of them could say another word, I spoke up. "That's fine Darla. You go ahead and see your man."

She smiled sheepishly and her kind eyes finally met mine in appreciation. J's look, however, was the complete opposite. I grinned at him and his deadly glare immediately softened. With a sigh, J said to Darla, "Okay, but fix Harley up before you go."

I shook my head. "Oh, that's not necessar-"

J threw me a warning stare and I shut my trap.

"Thank you, sir." Darla nodded and headed toward the bathroom on the first floor.

Mr. J smacked my bottom when I moved to follow behind Darla. I acknowledged his gesture with a smirk and a tiny wink.

Darla was quick to tend to my wounds. She bandaged the leg I was starting to limp on. I was set and ready to go in just about a few minutes.

"Oh no." Darla whined as she put away the first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she hung her head over the sink.

"My kids. They- they don't have anybody to take care of them. My babysitter has to leave at three and with my husband in the hospital I have no one to watch them." Darla seemed like she was close to tears.

"oh." I wasn't sure what to say, what to make her feel better. I could only think of one thing. "I-I could watch them for you?"

Darla's face sprung up quickly. Her frantic eyes jumped to look at me. "You would do that?"

I ignored the small voice in my head swinging a red flag. "Yeah it'd be fun." I smiled. Mr. J was going to kill me.

Darla read my thoughts. "Would the Sir be okay with that?"

I waved a careless hand at her. "Of course!" I lied.

Darla inched closer to me and almost engulfed me in a hug but changed her mind last minute. Instead, she settled for a thousand thank you's. She shuffled out of the bathroom and out of the house. What had I just done? J could not find out about it. Where would I even hide her kids? Why didn't I ask how many she even had? Images of me caring for eleven kids filled my head. All of them toddlers, breaking things and screaming at the top of their lungs. The next picture in my head was of J beating me to death. I shivered. No, he wasn't going to find out. I would take them to one of the spare guest rooms. J barely went in there.

J was still in the kitchen, drinking his second. "She cleaned you up nice."

"Thanks." I smiled cheerfully. "Do ya know how much I love ya Puddin'?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hairless brow rose in amusement.

"A lot." I finished.

"What are you up to?" He teased.

I had to think quickly. "I want more fighting lessons. We need more ammo."

"What?" He chuckled. "You just had a battle to the death with- "

"I know but imagine she woulda' pulled somethin' up her sleeve? What if she had a gun and shot me dead right up and there?"

J's face scrunched with fry. "Don't."

"See." I encouraged. "It's better safe than sorry."

Mr. J brushed a hand through his hair. "alright." J typed into his phone quickly and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back." I was thankful to hear J's purple car speed out of the garage.

Moments later, I got a call from Darla saying she was outside with her children. I opened the door and let her inside, three small children trailing right behind her. It was two girls and one boy. They all seemed to be under eight years old. Darla's' kids hid behind their mother, only to poke their heads out to stare at me. "Hello there." I greeted.

"They're shy, I'm sorry. Don't be rude. Say hello." She ushered to her kids. One of the girls scooted away from her mother to come closer to me.

"Hi." Her small voice spoke. Her red hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink dress with matching flats.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Heidi." Her cheeks blushed.

I brushed my hand through her soft hair. "What a pretty name. Mine is Harley. Harley Quinn."

A wide smile grew on her face. "I like it." Her tiny finger pointed to my lip. "what happened to you?"

My eyes flashed up to Darla and she swallowed. "Um, Darla, you can go. I've got it from here."

I could tell she was hesitant to leave me now alone with her kids but she had no choice now. I wouldn't trust to leave my imaginary kids to a psychopath but I would never hurt them. I hoped she knew that.

Once Darla left, I led the trio of kids to the guest bedroom. I gave them empty gun shells to play with. It was the only thing I had for them. I was a bad babysitter but I was dealing with the cards I had been dealt with. Timothy and Sarah fought over a Magnum casing while Heidi sat by me as we coordinated the gun shells from smallest to biggest.

"Where do you work?" I found out Heidi was six years old so she had a good grasp on how to converse.

"I, um, work for a very special man."

"Doing what?"

Stealing, killing, breaking every law known to Gotham. "I'm… his secretary."

"Cool." She settled.

"Hey, don't throw those." I scolded the younger of the three. When they didn't listen I stood up above them. "What are ya' stupid? I said stop throwin' those!"

Timothy sassed me by sticky his tongue out and throwing a casing at Sarah's head. Timothy laughed hysterically as his little sister twisted her face.

My heart scrunched when Sarah began crying. "Shit- I mean, Don't cry Sarah. Mommy will be right back, I prom-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" J pushed the door open and stood by the doorway, taking I the scene before him.

Three scared little eyes turned to Mr. J. Make that four, including mine.

"Harley, what the hell? Who are these kids?"

"They're Darla's. I told her I'd watch them for a bit so she could see her husband."

J pinched the bridge of his nose. "And why the fucking hell are they playing with gun shell casings?"

I bowed my head, my face blushing with embarrassment. "I had no toys for them to play with."

Now, J stared at the ceiling, growing visibly impatient, his hands on his hips. "And when did you ask for my permission?"

My eyes found the floor. "I didn't."

Sarah began crying again, and this time Timothy joined her. Their yells were hurtful to the ears. J splayed a hand out, almost wishing e could probably make them disappear if he wasn't looking directly at them and at his pale hand instead. "You're in a load o' trouble. When she comes for them, I want ya in my office." J sneered at the children before he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Is he the special man?"

I turned my head to see Heidi behind me. I smiled at her innocent demeanor. "Yeah, he is."

Darla came back after a while and thanked me once again for watching her kids. Apparently her husband only had a dislocated finger but the doctors popped it back into place. Heidi surprised me with a hug to my legs before she scurried off behind her mother. I almost melted.

My walk to J's office was too quick and before I knew it, I was standing in front of his door. I knocked, opening the door once he allowed me in. He sat in his chair, staring at the empty desk. I didn't speak, waiting for him to say something, anything. J's blue eyes finally moved to me. "Come here." His voice was harsh but I obeyed.

I moved around the desk so that I was standing in front of him. J got to his feet so that he was towering over me. Instantly, Mr. J had one hand around my pigtail, twisting it in his fingers. "So you sent me on a wild goose chase just so you could watch those brats? You lied to me. You do know that will not go unpunished Harl."

"What's one more bruise to add to the ones your little friend left me."

J glared at me and slapped my cheek, causing fresh blood to spill from my lip. He let go of my hair and shoved me away. I almost tripped but held myself steady on his desk.

"I hope those kids were worth it."

I knew he was referring to the slap on the face and me opened slash.

"Yeah. They were."

J wasn't happy. I wasn't meant to answer but I did anyway.

"They made me realize I like kids. Ya know, maybe have some of my own." I peeked my chin up, unwilling to cry in front of him.

"What did you say?" J slowly walked to me, seemingly unable to believe what I was saying.

"I want to have a baby J. Your baby." I swallowed. I had said it aloud. Finally. It was something I hadn't necessarily thought about. Keeping our relationship going had its bumps as it was. I had no time to think about anything else. Yet, Heidi sparked an unknown feeling inside me. A completely new, undiscovered emtorion spread through me when she hugged me goodbye. It made me think that I would love to have a tiny person both loved and created by myself and the man I loved.

J's face grew even more impossibly white with my revelation. Confusion, anger, desperation all shifted through his various expressions. I thought he was about to say something but he quickly shut his mouth. Instead, he took a hold of the lamp on his desk and flung it at the door behind me. I doubled over, at first thinking he was aiming at me.

The lamp shattered and before I could regain my posture, J had walked away from me once more.

. . . . . .

Harley is a killer one day and a babysitter the next. Shows how dysfunctional her life is.

Sorry I haven't posted in So long. Work is hectic, not to mention a little mini vacation I took.

I tried to post this as quickly as possible so I apologize ahead of time for any errors or misspellings.

Thanks for the patience and the support !

MissQ.


	22. Chapter 22

It was true. I wanted a family with J. I could almost picture us together, with identical twins, blonde like me, with J's eccentric ocean blue eyes. The look on his face as he watched his wife, me, and his offspring with adoring eyes. No more business. No more murders. Just us and our family.

But… Who was I trying to kid? J and I were far from normal. We killed for a living. It would be unforgivable to bring innocent children into this messy life of ours. I tried not to think of the day and nights my imaginary kids would endure. Would J change his lifestyle for me if I asked him to? For any possible children?

I already knew the answer to that. He clearly stated his opinion when he flung the lamp at the door. It wasn't the first time I'd witness J grow upset but something about his silence was uncanny and frightening.

I would let it go, though. If J didn't want kids, then… neither did I. I loved J and if I had to choose between him and bringing my fantasies to life, it would always be J. In the end, J was the only thing that mattered to me, even if a piece of me that longed for a possibility of more was diminished.

The back of my hand angrily wiped the lone tear dripping down my red cheek. I hated being weak. Wishful thinking, the crying, that was something the old Harley- Harleen- would do. I was different now. I refused to let self-deception take over. I had chosen this life willingly when I let myself fall into the vat of chemicals. I don't regret it, but thoughts of contrast life were not an option anymore.

Over the next few days, I hadn't seen J for a single second. I knew he was obviously trying to avoid me. I hadn't realized how much our argument had taken a toll on him. This was the first time he'd tried so hard to evade me; we'd usually make up by now. Every night I slept on my own, clutching his pillow for comfort. The only evidence of his presence was the disappearing alcohol from the mantel. The guilt was almost too much to bear.

One night, I forced myself to stay up and wait for J. It had already been four days since I'd seen him. I tried texting and calling him but he rejected every time I tried to contact him. I knew he sometimes showed up late at night to drink and probably check up on things but I never managed to be awake for it. Last night, I noticed footprints on the lush carpet, leading right up to my side of the bed.

I checked the clock. _3:09 AM_.

My eyes threatened to close. The emotional rollercoaster I experienced every day since I last saw J exhausted me. My eyelids slowly closed, my mind wandering off but I jolted when a sound rattled outside the bedroom door. "Puddin'?" I whispered. I quickly threw the satin sheets off of me and ran to the door. Quickly, I thrust the door open. Through the dark hall, I could see the outline of a tall, skinny man. Enough moonlight shone through the window at the end of the hallway to glint off of his green hair.

"J."

His back was to me, and slowly, he turned, blessing me with the opportunity to see him after an infinite amount of time. "Go to bed Harley." He instructed, his voice careless and impartial.

It hurt my heart to hear him talk to me in such a detached manner. "No." I replied rebelliously. "I miss ya J. I'm sorry for what I said. I was feeling emotional and I wasn't thinkin' straight."

Struck with a whirl of various feelings, I hurled myself at him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him close to me. I was fast to inhale his musky scent, remembering and appreciating it. I tried not to reveal the emotion in my voice as I pled, "I love you so much Puddin'."

I wasn't expecting J to carefully, yet hesitantly envelope his arms around my waist. We both stood there for a while, holding each other tightly. I was afraid if I let go, he'd disappear. My fingers softly brushed the tips of his hair, the gesture soothing me. Disappointment filled me when J finally pulled away but I tried not to let it show. He was twirling, unable to stay still. He was at war with himself, I could tell.

"I can't do this Harls." I was happy to hear his gruff voice once again but his words managed to also cut a hole in my chest.

"What'ya mean?"

The chains around his neck clanked as paced. "I can't deal with your sick fantasies."

My brows furrowed in confusion but I soon understood what he was trying to say. "J, I didn't mean it. I was caught up in the moment. Darla's kids were so sweet and for a second, I guess, I wanted them to be mine."

A small, low drone echoed from J's throat. He walked to the window at the end of the hall and placed his palms against the glass. I followed him, watching him as he hung his head. I'd never seen him so defeated, it scared me. "I know Jonny told ya about the night I followed a man to his house."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. He continued either way.

"I killed his family in front o' him. He had a baby too. I didn't flinch when I killed her in front of her father. And ya know what? I still don't regret it, don't think I ever will. I even kept her baby grow. To remind me how insane I really am."

Tears stung my eyes and I shut my eyes, not letting them fall. I could see now why he partly reacted the way he did.

"So," He looked at me again, his body almost droopy. "I don't ever want to hear ya' say something like that again." His gaze was mean and grating. "Understood?"

I didn't respond for a moment and he was growing impatient. He wanted an answer. "Yes." I murmured.

J tilted his chin up, eyeing me suspiciously. "Good, now get to bed."

"Are ya comin?"

J ran his eyes over my body twice before he spoke, "Yes."

I tried not to jump for joy as I headed back to the bedroom. Before I could disappear, J called for me.

"One more thing."

I turned my attention to him as I waited. His body no longer visible through the darkness. Just the green hair.

"If ya ever do something behind my back again, I _will_ bust your skull open." J said gruffly.

I swallowed. "Yes, sir."

. . . . .

My bruises were completely gone as the ending of the month came around. I no longer had any mark on me to remind me of Emily. I did, however, have her tongue in a water-filler jar that I kept in the gym. It always helped me train harder than normal. I had to push myself, go above and beyond. My life was a dangerous one I remembered as I glared at the pink flesh floating in the glass, and I needed to be prepared for any scenario.

J helped me train as much as he could but his time was precious. J had hired new recruits and being the scared newbies, they tended to mess up quite a lot. Puddin was trying to be as patient as he could but more than once, I'd hear how he shot a few in the head when they ruined a mission. Jonny and Rocco were in charge of training them while J focused on me.

I twirled the two, six-inch blades in both hands. The gym was dark as usual, as I awaited J to jump out. I closed my eyes and concentrated, emphasizing my hearing sense. A small tick sounded from my right, but I knew J was expecting me to believe he was going to attack from that direction. I shifted to my left, ducking the knife cutting through the air. The room was pitch black because Puddin insisted I had to depend on my listening skills for this part of the training session.

I could hear his growl, causing chills to run up and down my body. The swoosh of J's knives swinging reminded me how close he was to cutting me. A wrong move and he was going to scar my face. Apparently he confided in my training and thought I was ready for that kind of pressure.

My fingers tightly gripped the handles of my blades, both facing backwards. I swung my arms left and right, hoping I'd cause him to block enough that I would be able to knock his weapons out of his grasp.

J was the best at what he did though and when I couldn't remove the blades from his hands, he slung them to the ground. "Come on, gimme' your best shot." He snarled excitedly.

I lunged for him, twisting my knife in various directions but I kept cutting air. J swiftly avoided each one of my advances efficiently, without breaking a sweat. This wasn't going well. I had to something to prove in every single training. I hated the days when I failed and J looked at me with dissatisfaction.

Frustrated, I sloppily attacked him and with one move, J bashed the blades from my hands. "Give up?"

I smiled through the darkness. "Never."

I curled my hands into fists, setting myself up for a fight. I imagined Puddin was someone else, someone I hated. Nate. I breathed through my nose, and jumped on my toes like a boxer. When I attacked him, I headed straight for his sides. While J tried to block me, I upper-cut him, but he predicted that move as well. His hand connected with my cheek, and his leg went around to trip me from behind. My body lurched backward as I hit the ground with a loud thud.

Angry and irritated with myself, I immediately got to my feet again. I headed for a punch to his face and when he stopped it with his arms, I quickly thrust my leg up and kicked him in the stomach. A grunt emitted from his throat as he shifted back. No time to think twice, J dove for me but I used both feet to create a wall between us as I pushed him off. I cartwheeled toward him and when he swung at me, I caught his arm with my legs. Coming down from my cartwheel, I forced him down to the ground, his hand still trapped.

We both breathed heavily from the exercise. J chuckled, surprised I'd brought him down. His next words were a high to me. "Harls, you're ready for the Midway Heist."

. . . . . . . . . .

Every day we got a little closer to the special date. I had been awaiting patiently to finally pull of the heist Puddin' and I had been planning for days. It seemed that the mission could not arrive soon enough. I had trained, excessively. There was not a single day where I didn't wake up without my muscles searing in pain. It was a bittersweet feeling though. It meant that I was doing my job and I was only getting better at my tactics. Puddin' of course, encouraged me to utilize my gymnastic background and implement them to my fighting routines.

So far, I was proud to say I could pin J to the ground in less than fifteen minutes. But, something told me he was going easy on me. Not even some of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham can get J on the ground at their mercy.

I was stepping out of the shower when Puddin walked into the bathroom. He gave me a sly grin before turning his attention to the mirror above the sink. J expertly brushed his hands over his hair, positioning it exactly to the way he wanted. I towel dried my body and hair, feeling giddy. I never imagined being in the position I was in now. The easy, laid-back attitude J and I had around each other. Several weeks ago, I would be burning up if J had strolled inside and caught me in my natural state. Now, however, it was normalized.

"Knock, knock."

J pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, flinging my damp blonde hair over my shoulder.

"I _asked,_ do you have something to wear for tonight?"

Tonight? I didn't know he had something planned. "What'ya mean?"

He rolled his eyes. J seemed to expect me to automatically know what he was talking about without letting me in on the so-called information. "Ace, Harley."

"Oh, oh." I pretended to be aware of his intentions. "Um, I could find a piece of scrap in the closet."

J shook his head, still ogling himself through the mirror. "My girl is not gonna show up wearing some recycled sack." For a moment, J tore his eyes away from his reflection, only to turn to his cellphone. He clicked a couple of times before looking at me. "I'm gonna go getcha' a dress. I have special people showin' up tonight and I want ya to look good."

'Good' I knew was key-word for drop dead gorgeous.

I wrapped my red plush robe around my body. "No need Puddin'. I could grab the Bentley and go to the square and-"

He cut me off. "No. I'm gonna choose what you wear tonight." When he finished fixing his tie, he spoke once again. "Capeesh?"

I simply nodded, not arguing. J liked my answer, smiling widely. To this day, I could not get used to his appealing smile; it never failed to send butterflies soaring through the pit of my stomach.

He walked away without another word, not contacting me once for the entire eight hours he was gone. When he did come back, I could hear his loud voice booming outside the hallway. My hair was fixed in a low bun, along with some loose strands framing around my face. Of course, I had to pair my glittering make up with a bold red lip. All I needed now to complete my look was the dress in question.

The bedroom door burst open. "Honey, I'm home." J belted out. In one hand he held my dress concealed under a covering. On the other hand, he held a box with the words _Jimmy Choo_ written on the top.

J set my wardrobe on the bed and leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Put it on." He said into my head.

"Okay." I smiled. I reached for the dress and shoes, ready to approach the bathroom door before J stopped me. I eyed him curiously.

"Put it on in front of me." His voice dropped low. My gaze turned to his tongue, playfully licking his bottom lip. J's pupils were familiarly dilated, his stare burning right through me.

I did as he told me, carefully removing my robe and replacing it with the flashy silver dress he purchased. The extremely deep neckline was jaw-dropping. Not to mention the high slit, revealing a generous amount of leg. This dress literally left little to the imagination.

My feet slipped into the silver heels, adding a few inches to my height. "What'ya think?" I asked J once I was fully dressed.

J walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wanna know what I think?" His hands travelled dangerously low to my bottom. "I think you look good enough to eat." J growled into my ear.

I tried to control my rapid breathing but failed miserably. The burning hot sensation raced through my veins, boiling my blood. My cheeks flushed and I buried my face into J's blazer. His chuckle vibrated straight to me. "Somethin' wrong?" He teased.

"Nothin' wrong Puddin'." I mumbled through his jacket.

"You sure?" His purred as his tongue swept along my neck.

I gasped, clinging to his blazer like my life depended on it.

"You're lucky this dress cost me half my fortune or I would have to rip it right off now." His husky tone always left me on the bridge of ecstasy. That's all it took really. His voice to send me in a whirl of euphoria.

"Puddin', you done torturin' me?" I exhaled swiftly.

Mr. J's hands clamped on either side of my face, removing it from his chest and holding it afar so he could look at me. He shook his head slowly, cocking it slightly to one side. "I'm just getting started baby."

 _He's using you._

Not again.

 _You're his shiny toy. All dolled up to be put on display._

No, no. He bought me all this stuff because he l- because he cares about me and wanted me to look nice.

 _Stop lying to yourself. The bruise he left you on your wrist because you accidently interrupted his important meeting a few days ago is still there._

The voice was right. The dull blue color of the bruise was fading away but still visible. It happened days ago and sure enough, it was an accident when I walked into his office with my baby doll lingerie. I wanted it to be a surprise. Like always, J never informs me when he's going to have guests over. What happened afterward was simply awkward and resulting in a bruised neck and wrist. I clearly deserved it though. I should have knocked, not walk right in like I owned the place.

My right hand instinctively flew to hide my left wrist. The sudden gesture caught J off guard, causing him to shift back a few centimeters.

 _He's using you._

"No, he's not. Just shut up already!" My voice cracked and I knew I was close to spilling the tears urging to fall. I slapped my hands on my head, itching to tear the thought away from my mind. By now, J was a few feet away from me watching me carefully and suspiciously. "Get outta my head!" That's when I began ripping my hair out. The pretty little bun I had styled came loose now, while shreds of my long hair fell to the floor. Before I could rip out anymore, J's hands came around my wrists, and for a second, I thought he was going to hurt me. Half of me warned me to run, fight. The other half bluntly assured me Mr. J was only trying to help. The intense war between myself led to a convulsion.

"Whoa, whoa. Harley." J engulfed me in a hug, as I seized in his arms. It only lasted a few seconds before I regained my composure.

"What? What happened?" I could not remember the last moments I was gone. I glanced at the strands of hair on the floor, no really believing they were my own.

J stared at me, confused. After though, he let out a single chuckle that didn't really reach his eyes. "I dunno Harley." He pretended to inspect my head. "I think I better call a doctor in to get a look into that pretty little head of yours."

"Doctor? I'm a doctor though." I said in a dream-state.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." J brushed his fingers through my hair quickly, fixing the mess I had created. My hair fell down in waves, the blue and pink standing out among the silver.

I said nothing as J led me to the purple Lamborghini waiting in the garage. I was silent on the way to the club and as I trolled inside the place. I was a bit freaked out about the episode that had occurred but J seemed unscathed. Instead, I noticed him linger closely to me at all times. I felt protected, like he could guard me from my own thoughts as well.

I began to loosen up as we took our seats on the VIP section of Ace. Loud music blasted from the speakers while the usual dancers were on their mini stages, flaunting their moves. I always enjoyed coming to Ace. Everyone seemed to be having a great time when they came here. Sure, it was a tough place to gain entry too and I felt sorry for those who couldn't.

I ordered a glass of champagne, knowing Puddin' wouldn't approve of me drinking hard liquor in front of his clients. My lips sipped the beverage while Puddin and I waited for his exclusive guest to be allowed into VIP.

"Havin' fun?" J's nose tickled my neck.

I giggled, goosebumps raising on my arms. "You betcha'."

Someone cleared their throat. J slowly pulled his head away from the crook of my neck, casually casting his glance at his clients. I, on the other hand, dropped my glass of champagne when my eyes met the person standing by the door.

...

"Everyone else sees the Joker laugh, **_only Harley_** **** _has_ ever _seen him cry_."


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you doing here?"

Liam stood proud and tall next to a shorter man who sported all kinds of tattoos on his face. Liam stared at me, his eyes slanted a fraction, clearly unhappy. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time I encountered him at the jewelry store. Somehow though, Liam seemed completely different.

J glanced between Liam and I, confusion etched on his face "You know each other?"

I swallowed, not able to respond. Liam, however, was unfazed and answered. "Why yes, we do."

My mouth hung, my mind still unable to process the sight of Liam in front of me, at the ACE club, no less. What was he doing here?

I hadn't noticed J studying me, analyzing the silent communication between Liam and I. I swallowed nervously, shifting my attention to Mr. J.

A giant, gleaming smile spread across J's face. "Well, any friend of Harley's is a friend of mine. Take a seat pal."

Liam's serious mask never faltered as he took his seat across from us. The short man did as well, even though he wasn't instructed to do so.

J fiddled with his gold and purple cane, his blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed Liam's posture. "What can I do for ya?"

Liam met my eyes as he spoke. "I'd like to invest into your black market."

J's smile got impossibly wider. "Black market?"

"I'm not an idiot Mr. Joker. I know you can't possibly have as much money as you do by simply running this club."

J cackled. He turned to me, his finger pointing at Liam. I, however, found nothing about the situation funny. "Very well. But tell me, Mr-"

"Call me Liam."

"Right, Li-am." He pronounced it as two separate syllables. "How do you have the money to invest in my company?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business."

I gasped. The entire room seemed to fall silent at Liam's words. I waited for the gun shot but it never came. Instead, it was Jonny who spoke, suddenly creeping out of the shadows. "Hey buddy, I don't think you know who you're talkin' to."

Before Jonny could touch Liam, J held his hand up, signaling to stop. It was a simple, yet terrifying gesture. J's eyes narrowed, unhappy with the way Liam was speaking to him. Yet, after a moment's pass, a large grin stretched onto Puddin's face. He laughed, smacking his knee. "I like this guy." He said to me.

I couldn't bring myself to laugh along with him. Instead, I studied every single movement from Liam. I was completely uneasy the way Liam's stare clung to me. I shifted uncomfortably and it did not go unnoticed by J.

"So, uh, Li-am. What are you trying to invest in, specifically?"

Liam didn't look at J as he responded. "I'm not looking to invest necessarily. I'm searching to buy."

J's eyes widened. "Buy? Oh, well in that case, Jonny, bring my friend here a drink."

Jonny did as he was told and poured Liam a shot of tequila.

"Which department do you wanna pocket? Skunk, smack, rock, glass?"

"No."

J downed his drink. "What about laughing gas?"

"Not interested in that either."

"Then you're out of options pal. Unless you're interested in buying my most addicting drug of all." J's gaze travelled down my body lustfully.

"Fifty million."

I gasped. Both J and I snapped our attention to Liam, whose face remained unaltered. Was he serious?

J must have been thinking the same thing. "That's a lot o' money. You're tellin' me, you would pay fifty mill' for this pretty little thing?"

"I love her."

My mouth dropped. The whole room was silent once more. The only sound was the music playing in the background and a few people laughing in the distance.

"Oh," J crooned mockingly. "Such a strong word. Loooove." He sang. He was on his feet now, inching his way toward Liam. Slowly, J pulled out the gun from his holster, eyeing it admiringly. "Harley, darling…" He continued, keeping his eyes on the gun. "Do you love this fella'?"

I swallowed painfully. "N-no,no no."

"Do you wish to go with him?" He asked.

"No Puddin'."

J liked my answer, a smirk forming on his red lips. He bent over so that he was eye to eye with Liam sitting on the couch, intimidatingly towering over him. J clicked the safety off the gun and ever so gently placed it on Liam's temple. "You heard the lady."

"Let's go man." Liam's companion urged nervously.

"I'm not leaving without Harleen."

J's growled, revealing his grill. "It takes guts to walk into someone's club and threaten to take his property."

"Harleen is not property. And much less yours. I'm taking her with me."

J rammed the gun back onto Liam's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now?"

Unfazed, Liam spoke. "There's a whole squad of police outside as we speak. Either I leave with her, or they raid this place."

"If you leave this place, it'll be in a body bag."

"Did I mention Batman was here?"

Mr. J laughed. "If you think ol' Bat Brain scares me, you are more delusional than I thought."

"Hand her over." Liam insisted.

Mr. J stepped back, taking his place next to me. In one quick motion, he was behind me, now pressing the barrel of the gun to my head. His other arm was tightly wound around my neck, trapping me in his embrace. "I'd rather kill her than let her go with you."

"Put the gun down Joker."

Everyone shifted their gaze to the black suited man standing at the entrance of the room.

Batman slowly entered the room, like his every move was calculated. I had no idea how he managed to gain access to the club when the whole place was guarded by J's men. Still, I knew Bat was a man of stealth and knew how to creep into places, whether they were guarded or not.

"Batsy! Long time no see! How's that eye? You know, I still have nightmares about what might've been if I ruined that pretty face of yours at our last encounter." J joked, clearly unaware of the very dangerous situation we were in.

"Put the gun down." Bat repeated, ignoring J's playful banter.

"Oh but we're havin' so much fun. Liam here, just confessed his love for Harley."

I tensed under his grasp. He wouldn't really shoot me, would he? This was all for show right? Of course it was. It had to be. Still, that tiny voice in my head continued to leave me doubtful of Mr. J's intentions.

"Let her go." Liam insisted, stretching his arm out in my direction as if he could reach for me.

Jonny and the other guys were frozen in their place, waiting for the right moment to fire their guns.

"Ill shoot her." J warned.

"Puddin?" I questioned anxiously.

I squeaked when the gun pushed harder into the side of my head. I knew it was his way of telling me to shut my mouth. I searched for Jonny, hoping I would find some type of consolation in his face. I wasn't relieved. Jonny's face was full of unease; He knew just as much as i did the unpredictability of Joker.

"You're coming with me." The Bat took a step but before he could take another, Mr. J removed the gun from my head and pointed it to the chandelier above us.

"Bu-bye!" J exclaimed as he pulled the trigger, releasing a shot above us, breaking the lamp and eveloping us all in darkness. And that's when the bullets starting raining out. Thankfully, I was pulled out of the room just before the shots crossed.

"Come on!" Mr. J growled as he dragged me through the darkness. If it wasn't for the tight grip he had on my hand, I'd be lost.

I kept stumbling, I wasn't sure if it was the heels or my legs were the problem. Either way, J was growing frustrated with my inability to run, "Let's go Harely!"

"I'm tryin'" I cried.

"No! You're not!"

Light finally met us. We were in an alley way, right outside ACE. The crisp outside air caused my body to shiver.

"This way." J ordered. We ran a couple of feet before a deep voice spoke.

"Stop right there Joker."

J turned around, one of his hands stil holding mine and the other grasping the gun. A long smile was scribbled on his face as he, once again, was face to face with his enemy. Only this time, there was no back up for anyone.

"This following me around is starting to make me uncomfortable." J cracked. "I might have to file a restraining order against you."

"You and your sidekick are coming with me right now."

Sidekick ? It was defintely not an appropriate time to feel the swell in my chest, loving the sound of my position as the Clown Prince of Crime's sidekick.

"You know what? I'd love to stick around, share secrets and braid each other's hair but I've gotta go." J walked backwards, never keeping his sight of his nemasis.

"This doesn't have to get ugly." Bat warned.

Mr. J tsked. "It already has." In that moment, J pointed his purple gun at Batman, shooting. Unfortunately, Bat evaded the bullet just in time , sprinting toward J and I. In a flash, Batman had J on the floor, punching his beautiful face several times.

My instinct kicked in a second too late, but I was soon pouncing on Batman, my nails digging into face. I took an elbow to the face, my nose painfilly secreting blood that dripped down to my lips. I ignored the feeling and was quick to bounce back to my feet.

Mr J and Batman were both throwing and dodging punches. Within a few seconds though, J had Batman against a dumpster, smashing his jeweled fist into his enemy's face repeatedly. But Before J could finish the job, Batman pulled a syringe out of his belt. I knew what that needle contained. It was a sedative. J wouldn't have a chance against the weaning effects of it.

Without thinking twice, I was already executing a perfect cartwheel, landing me back on Batman. My legs wrapped around his throat while my hands searched for one of my pointed earrings. I quickly stabbed it into Batmans throat just as he screamed and slammed his body backwards, trapping me the cold, hard concrete and his heavy body. My head hit the ground with a loud thud and for a second, my vision grew hazy. I grunted, not wanting to slip out of conciousness.

I could hear sirens and someone's voice. They were yelling something. It was all muffled, I couldn't hear clearly.

It sounded like "Boss, we gotta go!"

"Harley…" His voice was so, so far away. I couldn't speak or open my eyes. "Harley, I'll come back for you."

I tried to say his name, to scream it at the top of my lungs. I couldn't even move.

"I'll come for you." J said one last time before the sound of running footsteps faded. And I soon let the darkness overcome me.

...

...

Sorry for the really, really late upload. I had a 4 month writers block haha. I suddenly got inspiration after watching suicide squad last night.

I hope youll forgive me for taking so long ! Anyways, please leave your reviews. I love hearing what you guys think about each chapter ! Thank you my dears !


	24. Chapter 24

"Harleen?"

The quiet soothing voice caused my stomach to tie in knots. Where was the low, sultry voice that made my blood boil?

"Harleen?" The voice repeated.

I grunted. My head pounded. "J?"

"Harleen, it's me. Liam."

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. My eyes frantically studied my surroundings; The white room, with white tables and a white bed. The last thing that caught my attention was the man sitting by my side. "Where am I?"

He reached for my hand, gently tracing circles around my knuckles. I would have moved it away if I could, but I found myself unable to shift any part of my body.

"You're in a place where you'll get the help you need." Liam was calm, sympathetic and attentive. It made me sick.

"What place?"

Liam's gaze focused on the floor before he answered, "Arkham Asylum."

My eyes pinched shut, my back arched and I screamed as loud as my lungs and throat allowed. No! How could I be back in this horrible place? Flashbacks ran through my head. My first day as a doctor in the asylum, the day I met Mr. J, the moment when I realized I was in love with my patient and finally, helping Mr. J escape. I knew firsthand, this asylum practiced cruelty. How is it that I ended up here? Back to where it all started? I hated it here.

"Harleen?" Liam questioned when my screaming continued. "Hello?! I need a Doctor in here!" He yelled to the door.

Instantly, there were two doctors next to me, two which I didn't recognize. One of them pulled out a syringe and sticking it into my forearm. I could feel the painful injection but I still couldn't move my body. It was then that it dawned on me. They were drugging me. That's why I couldn't move. I was guilty in doing this procedure to many of the old patients assigned to me when I was a doctor.

Liam looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Harleen. I'll kill that son of a bitch for doing this to you. I swear on my life, I'll make him pay for this."

And that's when the raving laughter echoed from me. I couldn't stop it. Did Liam think he had a chance against The Joker? The sheer thought of it was absurd.

Liam's face went from pitiful to confused.

"You must be crazier than I am if you think Mr. J is gonna let you or Batman get away for putting me in this crazy house." My voice scratched.

He brushed a hand across his tired face. "Harleen... Please. Let me- us – help you. We can get you out of here, you just need to cooperate."

My mind wandered to the time when I was in Liam's shoes, speaking to a certain psychopathic clown. "I don't need ya help, toots." I repeated the same words Mr. J had spoken to me, what felt like years ago. I now knew what he meant. He didn't need help or rehabilitation. I now understood that Mr. J had been the free man, while I was the prisoner. I was the prisoner to my own limitations. Even though I couldn't move my body, I was mentally liberated. Liam was the one trapped.

His head hung when he ordered the doctors to take me away. With what authority did he think he could do that? I guess he was the only one who cared enough to stick around. That was temporary though. Puddin' would come for me, just like he promised he would. I just had to wait.

The two doctors wheeled me out of the room and into another one, where they uncuffed me. I hadn't realized I was strapped. "The sedative will where off in a few hours." The male doctor informed me, as if I didn't know. Like I hadn't been a psychologist as this very hospital before.

They left me alone. The cell was exactly like the one Mr. J used to live in. God, those days seemed so far away. It was hard to believe that I had been the one on the other side of the glass before.

I stared at the ceiling. One minute turned into one hour, and eventually it turned into four hours. At least I could finally move again, but I chose not to. Instead, I continued to study the plaster on the wall above me. "Wait." I whispered to myself for the hundredth time.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. My eyes shifted toward the glass only to find Dr. Weis standing there in a white lab coat.

I sat upright, standing up and walked to the glass, slamming my hands against the clear border. "What the hell are you doin' here?" I hissed.

Dr. Weis looked uncomfortable. "I'm here to relay a message."

I cocked my head to one side. "is that right?"

He nodded, pulling on the sleeves of his coat. "It's from the Boss."

My heart dropped at the sound of his alternative name. "Mistah J? Is he here? Has he come for me? Where is he?" I breathed.

This time, Dr. Weis shook his head. "He's not here. He asked me to let you know he's planning something to bust you out of here."

"When?" My voice shook.

"He didn't say."

"What? What else did he say then?"

"Nothing. Just that he's planning to get you out."

"How?"

"I don't know."

I yelled, banging my hands against the glass multiple times. Dr. Weis surveyed the hallway, searching for other staff members that might here my hollers. "I gotta get outta here!" I pleaded.

Dr. Weis began backing away slowly, his black polished shoes scarping the tile. "I have to go. I'll bring you any message from the Boss as soon as I get it." With that, he ushered off.

"Wait!" I screamed at his absence. "Tell him to hurry! I hate it here!"

That's when I noticed the tears streaming down my face. I curled my hands around my white inmate uniformed torso, slamming my back against the glass and slowly crouching.

"Wait." I whispered to myself again, until the maniacal shrieks from my insane cell neighbors lulled me to sleep.

….

"Can you tell me about The Joker?"

My arms were strapped to my sides by a straight jacket. I couldn't move a muscle, and it was itchy too.

I smiled at the doctor sitting across the table from me. She was petite, with dark hair and tan skin. I had never seen her before at Arkham, she must be new. "He has crazy skills on how to maneuver his tongue."

She grinned, scribbling something down on her notepad.

"I remember I used to have one of those." I pouted, leaning closer to get a look on what she was writing down.

"Yes, Doctor Quinzel."

I shook my head. "Harley Quinn."

"Yes, your alter ego." She continued making notes.

I giggled humorlessly. "No, I only have one ego and that _Harley Quinn_."

"So the Joker offered you freedom?"

"And power."

She seemed confused. "Power?"

I gave her a mischievous grin. "Have you ever known what it feels like to snap a person's neck until the light in their eyes fades away?"

The horror displayed on her face was inevitable. "I can't say I have."

I shrugged my contained shoulders. I casually replied, "You should try it sometime."

"Thanks," She swallowed. "But no thanks."

She flipped a page on her notepad. "Why did you choose to forget about Harleen Quinzel?"

I pretended to think about it, puckering my lips and shifting my head from side to side. "I had to forget about her in order to become who I was really meant to be."

Her perfect eyebrow rose. "Is that what _he_ told you?"

" _He_ set me free."

The Doctor nodded. "And what is Liam to you?"

"Dead."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "He seems to be pretty in love with you."

I sighed. "He's in love with the old me. She doesn't exist anymore."

"He's tried visiting you all four days that you've been here. He's in the visiting area as we speak, waiting to see you when our session is over. It seems like he's in love with you regardless of who you think you are."

A loud sob escaped my lips, and the waterworks were next. "You're right, d-doctor." I said between cries. "I just hate that he has to look at what I've become that I t-try to push him away."

The Doctor leaned over and gave me a small pat on the shoulder. I took that opportunity to snap the old pair of handcuffs I had been strapped in beside the table. It really only took a hard nudge for them to split apart and in an instant, I was towering over the tiny doctor. Her eyes widened in surprise in fear and before she could press that little button on her handy device, I slammed my foot into her fragile body, tossing her across the room like a rag doll. She coughed uncontrollably, clutching her stomach and pleading for mercy.

The familiar electricity hummed through my veins. Power.

Before I could get a chance to approach the Doctor, two men grabbed a hold of me. I tried fighting them off but it was almost impossible with the straight jacket. Thankfully, I was freed a second later when both men tumbled to the floor. I turned my head to find Dr. Weis there, a taser in his hand. He gave me a small smile and proceeded to unite my jacket. It fell to the ground with a loud thud as I stretched my arms above me.

Mr. Weis then moved over to me, handing me a purple and gold gun. I stared at it like it was the most scared item in the world. My eyes shifted to the tiny doctor still huddled in the corner of the therapy room, scared out of her mind.

I placed my finger around the gun's trigger, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Remember what I had told you earlier doctor? About power?"

"P-please, don't." She cried, trembling in her lab coat.

I chuckled. Oh, how I had missed this. "Please, no. Just let me go. Please." I mocked in a high-pitched voice.

I pulled the trigger, shooting a hole into the wall, a few inches away from the Doctor's head. How fun!

"Miss Quinn, we have to go."

I had forgotten Dr. Weis was there. "Huh?"

"We have to go!" He ushered, his forehead was freckled with sweat.

I cocked the pistol up. "Where?"

That's when the sirens began to wail. A voice echoed through the intercom announcing a Code 539. _Intruder_.

…..

…

Short chapter, I know. I was trying to upload asap.

Last night, I had a dream that the Joker was my boyfriend. I won't go into details (; I'm pathetic I know that too.

Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Love, MissQ


End file.
